The Guy Next Door
by websky
Summary: When Lance moved in he wasn't expecting there to be the fairly attractive guy named Keith. Only problem is he's taken, living with his boyfriend Lotor. Though when Lance figures out there may be more to their relationship then meets the eye, Lance will do everything in his power to try and help Keith get away from what could possibly be a very dangerous situation.
1. Chapter 1- Moving In Moving On

***Warning for abuse/abusive relationships***

 **If this triggers you please take caution when reading this story.**  
 **Feel free to message if you need more info.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Unpacking the last box Lance finally exhaled. Dusting off his hands he fit the last of the dishes into his new cupboard and arranged them so they were centered. The cutlery, pots, plates and cups were already unpacked and in the drawers, but Lance still had yet to find his favourite blue mug. He really hoped it hadn't gotten lost in the move.

"Hey Lance," Hunk said carrying up another box in his hands. He had to use his foot to open the door, dropping the box impractically for the moment. "You forgot this in my car."

Rushing over Lance took the box from his best friend's hands and set it down on his new circular dining room table. He used his new house key to rip open the tape on the box. As he opened the it he spotted his blue mug at the top wrapped in paper. "Yes, I'm so glad I didn't lose this." Lance grabbed it out of the box and it brought it over to the kitchen.

Hunk crossed his arms and sighed. "Seriously dude, a mug, that's what you were in a hurry for."

"This mug is made of porcelain Hunk, and it happens to make my fruit teas ever the more delicious than normal average mugs." Lance set the cup in the cupboard. It had a nice shine to it, a blue decoration of flowers along the side, and a minty smell to bat.

Grabbing a few of the other things out of the box Hunk started helping Lance unpack his last box—for real this time. As Hunk went through it, he found a shaded jewelry box. Hunk looked it over, the beads moving from one end of the glass container to the other. "Hey Lance, isn't this Allura's?" Hunk held up the jewelry.

Heading over Lance grabbed the article from Hunk. He looked it over. "Oh yeah, I guess it is." Lance sighed and put it back in the cardboard.

"I was unpacking that," Hunk said, going to unload it again.

Lance stopped his hand. "I actually just remembered what this box is, it's all Allura's stuff, I was going to give it back to her."

"Even the mug? Dude your favourite mug is your ex-girlfriends."

Lance crossed his arms. "No, of course not—it was a gift, and I forgot it was even hers, and. . ." Lance trailed off. He closed the flaps on the cardboard.

"Dude you broke up six months ago," Hunk said. "Aren't you over it?"

Lance pulled back a chair to the table, the wood to it rickety. "I am over it Hunk, I mean we said we'd try being more then friends, and to me that was special but to her it was awkward. I just wish, it hadn't been."

Hunk sighed; grabbing the box by its bottom he stuck it under the table. "Well when we all hang out it's not awkward." Hunk smiled—the sweet smile only his best friend could give. "To be honest I think you are over her, it's just you have this last box, and well until you unpack it, you can't fully move on."

Lance played with the side of his jacket sleeve. He'd really liked Allura, she'd been a senior when he'd been a junior in high school, and they'd both been on student council together, and had both gone on and went to the same post-secondary. And Lance had fallen hard.

Allura had gone back and forth and dated guy after guy, and when Lance was finally courageous—and drunk—enough to say it, he'd finally asked her out. And they'd dated, for four months in college, before Allura had crushed his soul saying she couldn't see Lance more than a friend. The girl he'd been pinning after for years didn't feel the same way. And now they'd gone back to square one, Lance, Hunk and their friend Pidge all hung out, along with Allura their friend Shiro.

They'd all gone to the same college together, and they'd all gone to the same high school. And even though Allura had graduated, they all got together at least once a month, to play video games, to go out for dinner, study—or really anything. And it wasn't awkward for Lance, not in the least, it's just he really wished Allura had seen him in a different light.

Lance banged his hands on the table. "You know what Hunk you're right; I do next to get over her."

Reaching under the table Lance grabbed his box of Allura's things. Pulling it up he went over to the window. "I need to say goodbye too forever thinking we could have a relationship," Lance said as he opened the latch on the window. Out of pure spontaneous action Lance dumped the box out the window, letting the objects from his past with Allura fall down the side of his building.

"Lance just wait—" but it was too late, Lance had already let the contents of the box slip out. And with it a heavy book on literature that Allura had gotten him as a Christmas present. The sound of a large grunt at the ground floor of his building was the last thing Lance expected. Lance looked down and saw a man with raven hair pulled back into a small pony tail rubbing at his head right where Lance presumed his book on literature had fallen.

"Uh oh," Lance said, as the stranger looked up and made eye contact with Lance. He looked mildly annoyed if Lance was to put it, very, very lightly. "Ah I'm sorry, just wait a second," Lance shouted downward.

The stranger had been sitting on his motorbike, his helmet in his hands instead of on his head. Down by his feet was all of the stuff Lance had just dropped out the window.

Pulling back Lance ran for the door. "Lance, what did you do," Hunk said, following after him.

"I may have just let all my stuff fall on the guy standing under my window outside," Lance admitted.

He felt so stupid, he really should have checked before dropping all his stuff. And even though he was on the second floor, that didn't mean falling objects wouldn't hurt. Gosh Lance might have really messed up. And on his first day moving in, he really should've been more careful.

Coming down the stairs into the front entrance and mail area, the stranger had already come inside; a couple trinkets were in his hand. Up close he looked even more annoyed then Lance was going to give him credit for upstairs.

"You dropped these," the stranger said, and instead of handing them back he dropped them on the floor of their entrance. The heavy impact of the book falling was what really made Lance flinch.

Now that they were both on the ground level Lance felt a slight recognition come into place. The mullet the boy was wearing really being his obvious Que. But where had he seen this guy before.

"We are so sorry," Hunk said apologizing for Lance. Even though clearly he had no fault in it. "Lance was trying to get over his ex-girlfriend, and I said he had to unpack the box, but he literally just dumped it outside, and I mean you were standing there, and obviously he didn't look, and he didn't mean to hit anyone, particularly you."

"Hunk," Lance said.

"Really it was an accident, don't call the land-lord on Lance, or like make a report, he just got this apartment and finally moved out of his parents place, so please give him a break."

"Hunk!" Lance said again with more force.

Hunk stopped and looked back, Lance had his arms crossed. "You're not even letting me get the chance to apologize."

"Oh sorry Lance," Hunk said scratching at his orange headband.

"Lance huh," the stranger said, except the voice had recognition, like he knew who Lance was. "So you're my new neighbour."

And that's when Lance finally recognized the guy, the whole reason he'd even gotten his apartment was because of Shiro recommending the place, mentioning how his younger's brother's neighbour had moved out and the building had an opening.

"You're Keith," Lance said, still no apology on his lips.

Keith rolled his eyes. "And I guess you're my brother's friends, typical."

"Wait, you're Shiro's little brother." Hunk said, he looked Keith over a bit more. "I'm surprised we haven't met before, it's nice to meet you."

Hunk stuck out his hand, but Keith didn't shake it, instead he stared. "Except we have met before, twice actually," Keith said.

Hunk pulled his hand back, an awkward silence following.

Lance snorted, "yeah how could he possibly forget the loner from our high school. Better yet how did I not realize it was you—you always beat me in physics class for the best mark, and math now that I think about it." Keith seemed irritated at Lance, but he wasn't done. This guy got on his nerves. "You even got that stupid math and science award, but never showed up to the ceremony. You know that award was really supposed to be mine, I worked hard for it. And you just go ahead and don't even show up for the graduating ceremony to go receive the stupid award. You could have at least showed up."

Mullet's hands gripped together and Keith stepped on one of Lance's trinkets. A crack followed. "Well sorry," Keith said, the sarcasm high in his voice. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go get an icepack for my injury. Wonder who's fault that was." Keith stepped past the two of them, stomping up the stairs with a large force. Lance still had his arms crossed, his eyes glaring in Keith's direction.

"What a jerk, I can't believe that guy," Lance said throwing up his arm. "Ah people like him."

Hunk frowned. "Hey Lance, I hate to break it to you, but uh you did give him quite the nasty bruise on his forehead."

Lance frowned. "What are you talking about," Lance said, rather dully.

"The book, you dropped it on him, and he has a bruise bright smack right here." Hunk pointed to the side of his head.

Seemed Lance had been too busy fuming to even notice. Now Lance felt a little bad.

"Yeah well, whatever it's not like I meant to do it."

"You didn't even apologize Lance," Hunk said tapping his fingers together. He looked like he wanted to say something else.

"And?" Lance had to say to get it out his best friend.

Sighing Hunk stopped tapping his fingers. He instead bent down to pick up all the trinkets Keith had brought inside from what Lance had dumped. "And the reason Keith probably missed the closing ceremony was because of Shiro's accident. Don't you remember, we heard about it at the Grad party."

Colour drained from Lance's face as he realized his wrong. "Oh, oh right."

How could he have been even stupider than earlier, now he really felt like a jerk.

The day they'd graduated Lance had the valedictorian speech, and afterwards they'd all headed to the community centre for the large grad party their high school was putting on. Only Pidge had found Lance in the crowd dancing with his date only to pull him and Hunk away to let them know what had happened. Shiro had gotten into a car accident that morning, and had just received surgery to amputate his arm. They weren't allowed to visit him for a few days, but Lance and Hunk hadn't felt much like partying after that so they'd all waited in the hospital visiting centre for news of his wake-up. When they received no news Allura had driven them all home.

Keith was family; he was allowed to see him before them. Keith had been there; probably more worried then all of them. He wasn't at the graduation because his brother had just gotten in a car accident.

"Gosh, I'm such a jerk," Lance said as he gave a big sigh. "I need to go apologize."

Hunk nodded, handing back the book that had fallen out of the box. Hunk held the other trinkets. "I'll give these back to Allura saying you found them in the move, but keep the book if it really was a gift." Hunk foot played with the ground. "And please do apologize Lance, you tend to get caught in the moment and forget yourself."

Lance flipped his hand up and down with his wrist. "Yeah, yeah—whatever Hunk, I'll go apologize." Lance walked backwards up the stairs. "Drive home safe Hunk, and you better be at my welcoming party tomorrow night."

Hunk nodded, leaving through the front glass door. It locked automatically behind him.

Going up the one level back to his apartment Lance stopped at his door. His building was only three levels, and each level had two suites, so not knowing which was Keith's apartment wasn't an excuse. Lance gave a long hard sigh, and with the literature book still in hand he knocked on Keith's door.

No answer at first, so Lance knocked again, this time the sound of footsteps following through. When Keith unlocked the door, and opened it to find Lance his face dropped in recognition. "What, come to drop another book on me?"

Lance gave a shallow sigh, "no I came to apologize." Lance said looking down at the book. He pushed it Keith's way. "Think of this as an apology gift."

Keith let out a slight laugh, muffled by his closed mouth. "Seriously you want to give me the very book you dropped on my foot."

Lance twisted his head a little confused, "your foot, I thought I dropped the book on your forehead."

Keith's face turned red slightly as he reached for the bruise near the side of his brow. Lance wondered how he could have possibly missed the bruise earlier. It was slightly covered by his dark hair, but under it he could see the purple and ugly green yellow to it. Even as Keith reached there was a small brown bruise near the side of his wrist. It seemed his objects falling had done more damage than he'd previously thought. Now Lance felt real bad.

"Oh right, yeah my foot and forehead," Keith mumbled his voice a quiet tone. He took the literature book from Lance and stared down at the printing. "It's Hemingway," Keith remarked staring at the cover.

"I don't know how much you know about literature, but it's yours think of it as the full apology." Uncrossing his arms Lance let out another sigh. "Not just for the injury, but also for. . .well saying you should have been at the grad ceremony. You had a really, well really, valid reason for not being there. I'm sorry I forgot."

Keith sighed through his nose, and puts the book on the table near his front door. "It's okay; it's just a stressful time for me to remember is all." Keith looked down at his watch, his eyes lighting up a little. "Anyway I should probably let you finish unpacking." Going to shut the door, Lance put his foot near the stub, stopping him.

"Hey wait just a second, you can't think the book is my only apology, why don't you come over for tea later, I have an array of fruit teas, and—"

"Keith?" Lance turned, a beautiful haired stranger standing by the stairway. He had long white hair, and a figure that Lance instantly found attractive. He almost felt himself drooling from the sight. He was beautiful.

Coughing Keith opened the door fully; his jerk persona seemed to evaporate as Keith stood tall by the door. "Lotor, hi, uh how was work?" his voice was almost stuttery, nervous, Keith too saw the beauty Lance was seeing. Well he figured anyway.

"Who's this?" Lotor asked coming forward. Keys were in his hand, which made Lance realize he too lived here, maybe the floor above them?

Keith coughed again, moving another inch back from Lance. "This is Lance; ah he just moved in next door, he was introducing himself was all."

The surprise behind Lotor's eyes changed. "Oh, Lance is it," he said, coming forward. He stuck out his hand. "Well welcome to the building, I'm Lotor."

Lance stuck out his own hand, shaking it. Lotor had quite the grip and Lance felt a little intimidated by it, but wow was his skin soft.

"Nice to meet you neighbour," Lance said. The two met eyes and Lance couldn't help but feel consumed by them, the way Lotor looked at him was almost predatory, like he was a lion marking his territory. But that was probably Lance's imagination.

Lotor moved back, his hand finding its way around Keith's shoulder. Keith seemed to try and squirm away from the grip but Lotor pulled him in closer. "I guess you already met Keith then, I'm his boyfriend."

If Lance had been drinking water he would've spat it out there. "Boyfriend wow, it's nice knowing I'll be living next to a couple." Lance found himself rubbing his hand together. "I mean couples bake way better cookies than single people."

What was he saying, and why was he so shocked. That an average guy like Keith could land such a pretty looking boyfriend. It shouldn't be that much of a surprise, it's just Lance always saw Keith as such a loner; he never even thought he could score a guy as beautiful as Lotor.

Then again, Keith was pretty fine looking himself. His shoulders were broader since high school, and even though Lance swore he was taller than Keith they now looked to be the same height. Plus Keith was pretty smart. Oh no, Lotor was looking at him, was he checking Keith out, right in front of Lotor. And yep, Lotor had really noticed that, the glare was the dead giveaway.

Lance let out an awkward cough, "anyway, I better get back to unpacking, you two have a nice night." Lance turned to leave, but stopped and turned back before he did. "And of course my invitation for tea still stands. I mean I am right next door."

Backing up Lance found his way back into his own apartment, locking it behind him as soon as he got inside. Lance fell back against the door, his face all the more red.

"Oh gosh, what an introduction to my neighbours," Lance said, fitting his face against his hands.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be a little brutal, but I hope I've intrigued you with the first bit.**


	2. Chapter 2- Walk In Closet

*********Trigger Warning for physical/emotional manipulation and abuse*********

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Lotor closed the door and double locked it. Keith doesn't have time to react as he felt his body being shoved to their living room forcefully. The strong hold Lotor had on him still present. "Who was that!" Lotor said, raising his voice.

Keith tried to remove himself from Lotor's grip at the shoulders, but Lotor kept his grip firm. His nails pinched at Keith's skin. Finally after a good tug Keith got away. "It was nothing, he's nobody, you heard him, he's just the new neighbour, introducing himself."

Lotor stood tall crossing his arms, Keith felt so short compared to him, so small. "He didn't look like just the new _neighbour_ ," Lotor said using quotations with his fingers. "He was checking you out, he was looking at you."

Keith let his bangs fall over his eyes. "I, he's just overly friendly. I went to high school with him."

"High school?"

Oh that had been a mistake Keith realized. He never should have mentioned that one.

"So you have a past?"

"No, no it's not like that Lotor, he, we never even talked. My high school was huge you know, and he was popular, I was the loner, it isn't anything you need to worry about." Keith was babbling, Lotor hated it when Keith babbled.

Lotor marched forward and Keith flinched expecting the impact, but never feeling it. Instead he felt Lotor caress his cheek. Keith opened his eyes, Lotor staring at him. "I just get nervous, you don't belong to other guys, you belong to me," Lotor said, the lull to his British accent making Keith swoon a little. He liked nice Lotor a lot better than the guy who'd been coming home every day.

Lotor sat on the floor and leaned against the couch. He patted the floor in front of him. Keith sat down in Lotor's lap, and Lotor began playing with Keith's hair, un-wrapping his ponytail and tugging at the ends. He was being gentle, undoing the knots playful.

Keith stayed still, breathing in as Lotor moved from his hair to his back. He reached under his shirt, his hands playing along his recent injuries. Keith tried to keep as still as possible, the stinging nothing to last week.

Lotor moved back to Keith's hair, his nails dragging through the locks. "Your motorbike is parked different today," Lotor said. Keith felt a large tug on his hair, the action hurting more than attracting.

"I went out," Keith mumbled, Lotor pulled at his hair more forcefully, letting Keith groan. He was a lot stronger than Keith, Keith knew that well firsthand.

Lotor stopped pulling rigidly on Keith's hair. "I don't like the way you've been treating me as of late Keith, you're so rebellious when I give you so much." Lotor dragged a hand through a particularly tough knot in Keith's hair. "You know you're supposed to ask permission when you go out."

Keith crossed his legs, his face blushing as Lotor moved his other hand down his back and then even further down. "I haven't ridden my motorcycle in a while, and I wanted to go for a ride." It was quiet; he didn't want Lotor to pick up on any ill-intent from his voice. He just wanted a calm afternoon.

The only reason he'd gone out had been to pick up some more painkillers for his headache. That wasn't something he could ask Lotor to buy for him so his only choice had been leaving that morning for the trip into town.

If only Lance hadn't shown up today, then Lotor would be in a good mood, then Lotor wouldn't be mad at him and instead be happy he rode his motorbike that his boyfriend had gotten him for Christmas. What was the point in having a motorcycle if he was never allowed to ride it? He knew Lotor didn't like riding it, he didn't like helmet hair— but Keith loved the feeling, he'd always wanted a motorbike, and when Lotor had gotten him one he'd been so happy. He was never happy anymore.

Lotor moved his hand even lower, and Keith stiffened. He really wasn't in the mood.

"You should be disciplined, for going against me." Lotor brought his arm around Keith's chest. Keith stiffened more, this time Lotor noticing. He pushed Keith down on the floor, Lotor's chest overtop Keith's back. Lotor pushed into him fully clothed. "You know I'm the only person who will ever love you."

Keith didn't answer, instead turning his head. His hair getting in the way.

Lotor pushed his weight on Keith more, causing Keith to grunt. The bruise on his stomach was sore, and his head was still hurting from last weekend.

Running his hand through Keith's hair some more Lotor stopped at the bruise by his brow. He pressed a hand into it. Keith yelped.

"It's so ugly, petty even, how easily you bruise," Lotor said, he moved back up, but instead of getting off Keith he stayed sitting on his back. "You don't seem very receptive today," Lotor said.

Keith tried to push himself up, but Lotor kept him pinned to their carpet floor with his fingers pressed into his back. He used his hands to push Keith further into the carpet, the force really just upsetting Keith's stomach. Lotor stopped after a feat beats, the force had made it hard for Keith to breathe, but now it was easier.

Lotor moved his hands down Keith's back, he grabbed at the side to Keith's jeans and began pushing them downward slightly so Keith's boxers were showing.

Keith moved his head so he could face Lotor, their eyes staring into one another. There was a glare, an annoyance present in Keith's eye. That had been his mistake, he really should've been better, more accepting, shown a helplessness to himself—Lotor liked that. But instead he was just annoyed; he hated the positon he was in.

The slap to his cheek came quickly, the brunt force stinging, and the fact that his arms were pinned down so he couldn't rub it hurting even more. Lotor slid off Keith's back.

"I'm not in the mood today," Lotor said as he got up. Keith pushed himself onto his knees, fixing up his pants he didn't have time to defend as he felt his hair being pulled with a large force.

He knew that he wasn't getting off the hook that easily. "You can sleep in the closet tonight," Lotor said.

Oh the closet, it'd be his second time this week.

Lotor dragged Keith by the hair, and Keith had to keep himself from muttering "ow," every few second as they go into their bedroom. Lotor opened the door to their walk-in closet. He shoved Keith inside. Keith didn't fight it; he didn't feel up for it as Lotor shoved him onto the floor. He heard the click of the lock seconds later.

Lotor hadn't grabbed his work clothes for tomorrow, so Keith knew it wouldn't be a long time he'd be locked in. He hadn't done anything majorly bad either, Lotor was more angry at Lance, and that was better than the anger being directed at him.

Keith leaned against the wall to the closet, their clothes hanging on the hangers. He seemed to get locked in the closet a lot lately.

Keith remembered the first time it happened, a month after they'd moved in together. Keith hadn't even realized the closet could be locked from the outside; Lotor had been the one to change the locks. Keith had screamed, and yelled, but no one came. It hadn't been till the next day that Lotor unlocked the door. He apologized, and then slept with Keith to apologize more.

He had tried to run away a few times. Keith never got far though, Lotor usually found him. Calling the police was no help, Lotor had ties with the police, he had ties with everyone, plus a good trust fund his father had given him.

The furthest Keith had gotten was two towns over to a motel room, but even there Lotor found him the next morning and dragged him back. He'd locked him in the closet for days after that incident.

But even that hadn't been as bad as the time last month. Keith had gotten into a really big fight with Lotor, it had been so bad Lotor had broken one of Keith's ribs—along with all the table-lamps in their apartment. That's what he got for standing up for himself.

When Lotor stormed out he'd forgotten to lock Keith in, so Keith had left, and with nowhere to go he'd ran to Shiro, only telling Shiro he'd gotten into a really bad fight. Shiro had been overly concerned, except then Lotor had shown up, explaining that he'd been out looking for Keith everywhere after he'd 'apparently' called him about the street fight he'd gotten into.

When they got home Lotor had been so mad he'd gone to his older brother. If he ever went back to Shiro he promised he'd find a way to have Shiro murdered, and that it'd be easy. Lotor was a defense criminal lawyer; he helped criminals escape punishment for killing people every other month.

Maybe after that Keith really stopped trying to fight it. Besides Shiro Keith didn't really have any family. And he'd almost lost Shiro before, the car accident that took his arm; Keith didn't want to feel that again. He'd thought Shiro died. And after Shiro recovered Keith didn't want to be a financial burden on Shiro anymore, so he'd found himself a boyfriend—who just happened to be Lotor.

Lying on the floor Keith shivered. He grabbed one of his jackets from the hangers and dripped it over his shoulders. Putting his head on the ground Keith gave a soft sigh.

His mind focused back on the Hemingway book near the front door. Keith kind of wished he could read it. It had looked interesting despite the way Lance had dropped it on his foot.

Keith frowned, thinking back to Lance and that Hunk guy. They'd been Shiro's friends in high school, and despite the multiple invites Keith had never drifted close to any of them. He was shy and didn't really want to get close to anyone. He'd already moved school after the way James had treated him at his last one, so maybe he was just too scared to make any new friends.

Maybe things would have turned out differently though if Keith had been friends with that group, maybe he never would've had to have started dating Lotor.

When Lotor turned off the light to his bedroom and Keith was elapsed in total darkness now that nothing was coming through the crack, he let himself drift off. His hunger more than anything getting to him and not allowing him to sleep, luckily the dark helped him shut his eyelids.

In the morning when the door was unlocked light shined into the closet—Keith had to use his hand to block it. Lotor stood highly above him and Keith had to push away his groggy feeling to get up.

"Well," Lotor said as Keith rubbed some sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Keith said. He couldn't remember what Lotor was upset about, but he hoped the two word apology was enough. Sometimes when Lotor asked for a reason and Keith said the wrong thing Lotor would keep him locked in the closet for the day.

Lotor kept staring down at Keith. He wanted a reason.

"For the way I acted, and leaving the house without permission yesterday," Keith said. He hoped he didn't have to apologize about Lance, he had a feeling bringing up their new neighbour might just make Lotor more upset. The smile on Lotor's face told Keith he'd given the right answer though.

"Thank you for your apology, I hope you've learned your lesson." Lotor dropped down and wrapped Keith in his arms. He kept his grip tight around Keith's side. Keith hugged back, the action irritating his stomach a bit.

Pulling back Lotor petted Keith's head. "Now I've made breakfast, it's on the counter for you. Why don't you go eat it while I get dressed for work." Lotor kissed Keith's forehead, and Keith gave Lotor his fake smile.

"Of course," he said, as Lotor and him got off the floor of the closet. Lotor rubbed the side of Keith's face.

"I love you," he said. Keith kept his fake smile.

"I love you to," Keith said.

Leaving the closet Keith felt a slap to his butt getting out. He didn't turn around to give one back, knowing Lotor liked to show his dominance.

Sitting at the island to their kitchen Keith saw the plate of eggs over toast and the orange juice beside it. Keith knew what was in the orange juice and eggs before he started eating it.

Sleeping pills, or whatever drug Lotor liked to use to keep Keith lazy for the day. On days he was upset with Keith for leaving the apartment he'd often give Keith the sleeping pills. Either forcefully or hidden in his food. Today Lotor wanted to pretend like everything was normal, that he hadn't sprinkled some sort of drug dust in his food.

"Something wrong with breakfast?" Lotor asked, fixing his tie as he left their room.

Keith shook his head, grabbing the fork he started eating the eggs off the toast. He could barely taste a difference, but he did notice the hint.

Eating it quickly Keith finished off with his orange juice getting the full gulp in. When Lotor was satisfied with Keith finishing he went and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Keith could already feel the dizziness as he sat at the bar stool. He might have actually fallen if Lotor hadn't come up from behind him and hugged him. "Now let's let you get some more sleep."

The sleeping medication usually didn't work this quickly; Keith wondered how much of a dose Lotor had put in the breakfast.

"I have a dinner meeting that starts at nine tonight, so I probably won't be home till after midnight, but I know you've learned your lesson from yesterday." Lotor kept his grip, helping Keith off the bar stool and onto the floor.

Keith could barely stand. Usually it wasn't this bad, but the late meeting explained things. He'd probably dumped more than the recommended— or even had gone with a full out anaesthetic.

Helping him into the bedroom Lotor laid Keith on their bed. He kissed him on the lips roughly before getting over top of him. Keith could barely see he was so dizzy, though he did feel Lotor's hand stroke from his leg upward.

"Oh gosh I wish I had time, I was really feeling it yesterday before you ruined it." Keith felt a tight pinch around his thigh, and if he wasn't so tired and dizzy maybe it would of hurt, but it tingled more than anything. "Guess you'll make up for it later. I know I can make you. I'll even grab the toys for us."

Keith stomach dropped a little. Gosh he hoped the sleeping meds would still be affecting him at midnight tonight. Even now it was a struggle to keep his eyes open.

Lotor kissed him roughly on the lips again, even biting at his lip playfully. Finally getting off Lotor went over and turned off the light. "Night my love, I'll be home tonight for some fun."

Keith had no words of goodbye; everything was already so out of focus as he let his eyes fall closed. Looks like he'd be getting his daily dose of twenty hours of sleep today.

Except the next time Keith awakened it's not dark out, in fact the sun was still alive and Keith's clock next to him says three o'clock. And there's an absurd knocking at his door. It's so irritating. Keith groggily pushed himself up. He rubbed at his eyes, hearing the guy on the other end. "Hey Keith are you there?"

Shaking his body Keith stretched. He felt a little out of it, but nowhere like this morning. Slowly walking to his front door Keith undoes the lock and opened it. Lance stood on the other side wearing a green jacket and some jeans. He actually looked kind of attractive.

"Yo, I knew you were home, your bike is still here."

Keith blinked, he was still half asleep. "Ah yeah," he answered.

"Were you asleep dude, it's like three in the afternoon."

Blinking again Keith tried to awaken himself a bit more, he still felt fuzzy but he thought he was coherent enough to hold a conversation.

"Ah yeah, just tried," Keith mumbled. At least Lance wasn't blurry like Lotor had been this morning. "Ah what did you want again?"

Lance smiled, he had gorgeous teeth Keith noticed. "Well I'm having a house warming party tonight and I wanted to invite you and your boyfriend to come by."

Lotor too? Gosh Keith hated it when Lotor ever brought him to his parties, and Lotor would never say yes to a party Keith was invited to, but "Lotor's at a work meeting tonight, he probably can't make it."

Lance shrugged. "Well I was hoping for the prettier of the two of you, but I guess the mullet hairdo will have to do for my party," Lance said.

Keith jaw dropped slightly. Him invited to the party by himself, not even in high school had he been invited to a party solely just him without Shiro being the one offering. It actually made Keith really happy that he'd been the one invited.

Except what if Lotor found out. He was upset that Lance had been staring at Lotor, imagine what he would do if he actually went over to Lance's house. Lotor might actually kill him.

But Lotor wouldn't be home tonight, not till late anyway. And if he said midnight Keith expected even later. He didn't have to stay long, and Keith was right next door. He could quickly jump back at 10pm, two hours before Lotor was supposed to get home. There was no way that Lotor would even know.

"Well?" Lance said.

Keith smirked. It wasn't actually going out if you were just going next door, now was it. "What time?" Keith asked, Lance keeping his same smile.


	3. Chapter 3- A Stain

**Mentions of alcohol in this chapter (no one is underage)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Grabbing the alcohol out of the fridge Lance checked his ice bucket again to see if it was fully filled. He'd finished unpacking last night, and he'd already gotten dressed in his jeans and good shirt. Red cups were on the kitchen island and next to it a sharpee for writing names. Lance smiled, nodding to his own décor.

"Perfect," Lance said kissing the air.

"Looks pretty lame to me," Pidge said from the corner on her laptop. She'd come over earlier, Lance wasn't really sure why, but he kind of appreciated the company.

"Excuse me miss, but I don't remember asking for your opinion." Lance crossed his arms; he was smirking though, giving up the act. "Now I'm not going to offer you a drink."

"7-up on the rocks," Pidge said, ignoring what Lance had just said.

"Yes your majesty." Lance offered a bow, but Pidge was too heavily focused on her laptop too notice.

As Lance got the pop out of the fridge and poured it into a cup, he offered the drink to Pidge, taking a seat next to her on the couch. "Sure you don't want anything added?" Lance asked.

Pidge took the drink and sipped at it, still typing away furiously. "Sorry need to stay sober to finish this term paper, it's due at midnight. Plus I hate riding the bus home drunk."

"You could catch a ride."

"And leave you to clean up," Pidge put the cup down. "I'll be staying till the end pal."

Lance rolled his eyes. He got off the couch and went to go fix the ice bucket again.

He liked his new building. It had a fridge with an ice machine, the bedroom fit his massive queen bed with extra space, and to boot there was even a walk-in closet to store all his shoes and clothing. Lance was really liking this new building, it was even close to the campus of the university, a four stop bus ride away, or hour walk if he really needed to get there in a hurry. And it was all thanks to Shiro.

"So you want to know about my sexy new neighbour?" Lance asked, grabbing one of the ciders he poured it into a red cup.

Pidge kept typing. "Isn't Shiro's brother Keith your neighbour?"  
Lance added the ice to his cider, some of it spilling in the attempt. "Well—hey wait, how do you know? And it's not Keith I'm talking about."

Pidge shrugged continuing to type. "Matt told me, he heard from Shiro. Apparently Shiro's really happy you're moving in beside his brother." Pidge stopped typing with one hand to take a sip of her pop.

Lance titled his head. "Why would he be happy? Because he only has to head one place to come visit both of us?"

Pidge shrugged, her fingers keeping at the keyboard. "No, apparently Keith has been really distant the last two years, and Shiro's been really worried about him. I feel like you moving in was really for his benefit not yours."

Lance crossed his arms. "Hey, I'll have you know I was ready to leave home. My brothers and sisters—no matter how much I love them—have been driving me nuts. And I finally get my own space now, plus Pidge, it has a walk-in closet."

"Done!" Pidge shut her laptop. She cracked her fingers, stretching out her hand. "Oh gosh finally."

Lance rolled his eyes, leaning on the counter with his drink. "Besides why does Shiro need to be worried, Keith's like living with this supermodel guy named Lotor right now."

"Supermodel?" Pidge asked, requesting more info.

Dreaming about him was making Lance drool. "He's like this tall slender guy, who probably has abs and can do two hundred pull-ups. Plus his hair, and skin is so soft. To top it all off he's British." Lance let out a quiet sigh. "Too bad he's dating Keith, I could really use a guy like that in my life."

"To help you get over Allura?" Pidge butt in.

Lance blushed. "No, Allura and I are cool, I've let her go. She's even coming tonight. So are Adam and Shiro, as well as Hunk and Shay. It'll just be our close friend group. . .plus my new neighbour."

Pidge coughed on one of the ice cubes she was sipping. "Oh you invited our neighbour, sly sly, trying to steal Lotor from Keith I see."

Lance shook his head. "No it's not like that, and besides Lotor's working tonight, so it's just Keith. Which is good I guess? I mean he did go to high school with all of us, so it's not like a bad thing or anything, he'll fit in with us."

Tapping his fingers on the stone counter Lance thought about Keith from a few hours ago. He'd seemed so tired when he'd knocked on his door, Lance wondered if Keith would even show up.

The doorbuzzer rings, and Lance headed over to the button to buzz whoever it was. "Hello?" Lance said into the microphone.

"Oh it's me Lance," Allura replied with her accent. "Adam is with me, and oh I think I see Shay and Hunk in the parking lot."

He pressed the button. "Buzzing you inside," Lance said, as he tipped his hand to the red button to unlock the front entrance door. Lance walked over to his own front door to open it, Allura and Adam already coming up the stairs at he did.

"Lance," Allura said, in greeting she hugged him, having no idea how it was playing with Lance's emotions. Except as they hugged Lance spotted Keith's door, he wondered when the boy would show up.

Next Adam came over and hugged him, then Shay, and then Lance bumped fists with Hunk. "Where's Shiro?" Lance asked as he led the four inside.

"He's just finishing work," Adam explained. "He'll be here in less than an hour." Adam stared over his shoulder; he also was giving a look over to Keith's door.

"I invited him," Lance said, filling in Adam's thoughts. "You're wondering that right?"  
Adam let out a laugh. "Guess I'm pretty easy to read." Adam dropped his shoulders. "I helped Keith move in last year and a bit ago, and I've only been back once. I haven't even seen him in the last few months."

Lance shut the door, hiding his neighbour out of sight. "Well hopefully he shows up, and if not maybe knock on his door before you go."

Adam nodded. "Yeah, though I should really leave that to Shiro." Adam rubbed his arm. "They got in a pretty huge fight last month, and I don't think Shiro's talked to Keith since. I'm a bit worried honestly."

Lance thought back to the book he'd dropped on his head yesterday. "Ha, well I met him yesterday and he seemed perfectly fine. Normal, moody, a bit jerk-y, still has that mullet, but pretty chill."

Adam nodded, the two making their way to Lance's refreshment station.

Taking orders for the drinks, Lance helped make up some of the alcoholic beverages. As the music got louder Lance kept staring at his door, waiting and waiting to see if there would be a knock. Around half an hour later when Lance was getting the good chips and dip out, he heard the knock through the music.

Marching over Lance opened up the door, Keith on the other side looking to have pulled back his hand. He almost looked like he'd regretted his decision, or like he'd been debating whether to come. But it was too late; Lance was already pulling Keith inside.

"Hey everyone I want to introduce you to my neighbour Keith."

A few eyes spot up, and Keith stood awkwardly, not even giving a slight wave. He hadn't even put on shoes to cross the hallway.

"Hey," Keith mumbled, though with the music Lance was probably the only one who'd heard him. Adam was the first to come over, wrapping Keith in a bear hug. "Oh Keith it's so good to see you, it's been a few months."

Blush filled Keith's face. "Yeah, hey Adam."

Adam grabbed Keith's hand and led him to the couch. "Want anything to drink?" Lance asked going back to the drink station.

"Water's good," Keith said, sitting back down.

Lance frowned, who came to a party and asked for water, you asked for alcohol, or at the very least pop. Lance sighed. Filling the cup up with tap water, he came back over to the couch and handed it over to Keith. He didn't add ice, call it his own pettiness.

"Yo Keith," Pidge said, she'd just come out of the bathroom, going to take a seat on one of the single chairs. "Haven't seen you since the Christmas you and Shiro came over."

Lance spat back some of his drink. "Wait you guys spent Christmas together?"

Pidge nodded. "Yeah, Shiro's family and the Holts are good family friends." Pidge crossed her legs. "Not that we've ever hung out or anything outside of family dinners. And with dad training for space we haven't had a lot of time."

"Space," Shay said interjecting. "I didn't know your father was going to space."

"Yep, in a couple years. Takes a lot of planning. Shiro and Matt are hoping to get on the launch; they've been studying like crazy. But the chances they'll let some junior engineers on are pretty slim. I almost have a better chance with my computer science major."

Shay nodded, sliding closer into Hunk as he wrapped an arm around her. "Well sounds harder than my environmental studies major, oh Keith I'm Shay by the way, Hunk's girlfriend. Though I do believe we had gym together in eleventh grade."

Keith nodded taking another sip of his water. "Yeah I guess we did," Keith said.

A rouge coloured had engulfed Hunk's cheeks and Lance realized he was probably embarrassed about the other day when he'd re-introduced himself and hadn't recognized Keith.

"I'm Allura if you don't remember." Allura smiled, she was sitting near the dining table some wine in hand.

Keith smiled. "Oh I remember you, you got really drunk at one of Shiro's parties, and I was told to follow you so no one could blackmail the student council president."

Allura blushed, and everyone let out a laugh. Somehow Lance didn't remember this party. That annoyed him.

"Haha, well yes I don't exactly remember that, but I do thank you for not letting anyone take pictures. Don't want anyone to show up to my office in a few years showing off a picture of me flat-out drunk."

"Oh that would be bad," Adam interjected.

Suddenly Lance felt a little lonely at his own party. How could Keith at his party, be telling stories he wasn't familiar with. Just who was this guy, this was his friend group, they did stuff together, things didn't happen without him knowing. Allura wasn't supposed to know Keith better than him.

"Allura just started her doctorate," Lance said, showing off his knowledge of his ex-girlfriend. Allura looked surprised by the comment.

"Ah yes, trying to become a doctor. Do you go to university Keith?" Allura asked.

Keith tensed up next to Lance. "Ah, no, it's a bit expensive, so I'm saving up." It was a mumble and Keith looked to have turned away slightly to hide his expression.

Lance frowned. "You can get student loans you know." Lance had quite a few for his physics major, plus he knew Keith's grades were good enough to get a scholarship a couple years ago, so to get one now probably wouldn't be that hard. "Just ask your parents for the down payment, Shiro got one for his. And I mean he is your brother."

Lance felt Pidge kick his leg, "ow, hey!" Lance was ready to chuck an ice-cube Pidge's way when he felt Adam's hand on his knee.

"I'm Shiro's adoptive brother," Keith said, hiding no truth to the fact. "So I don't like asking for any more than I have to."

Lance let out a solid 'ah uh' feeling really like he'd gotten on the wrong side of Keith in the last few days. Seemed he couldn't help but mess up when it came to this guy.

Luckily the silence that followed was interrupted by the door buzzer. "That must be Shiro!" Lance said, he rushed to the door, quick to get out of the situation. Lance pressed the red button buzzing Shiro in.

"I figured he'd be coming," Keith said, leaning further into the chair. Adam patted the boy's shoulder as Lance went to open the front door.

"Hey Shiro, welcome to the party," Lance said as he opened the door.

Shiro stepped in and took off his shoes and jacket. Not noticing the figure slipping into the couch near the corner. Lance motioned his head to Keith, maybe to give some kind of signal that Shiro was here.

Keith rubbed at his arm and got up off the couch, Lance fell back to the drink table. When Shiro looked back from hanging his jacket he spotted his brother. "Keith," Shiro said, the coat falling. "You're here."

"Yeah," Keith said, still rubbing his arm.

Without another second Shiro was wrapping him in a hug. "Oh I was so worried, when you wouldn't respond to my calls, or even let me see you I thought for sure something awful had happened."

Keith didn't return the hug, instead pushing Shiro back. "I'm sorry," Keith said, not meeting Shiro's eye.

Grabbing some ice from the ice bucket Lance poured Shiro some good hard scotch. That guy was going to need it.

"Are you even eating Keith, you've lost like five pounds and it's only been a month." Shiro reached for Keith's side, but Keith pulled away. Adam took that as his que, coming and wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.

"Hey honey, lets enjoy Lance's party, we have plenty of time to catch up." Adam was moving Shiro over, but Shiro reached for Keith's head, his hand brushing over the bruise.

"Keith that bruise. . ."

Lance coughed, boy was this party sure turning into a downer fast. "That would be my bad," Lance said, he handed Shiro the glass of scotch. "I may have dropped a book on his head. . .accidently yesterday."

"A book?" Allura and Pidge both said from the living room.

"Oh you have to hear the story," Hunk said, even with Allura right there.

Lance's face lit up, no way was Hunk allowed to tell this story to Allura. "Hold on a minute," Lance said going back to the living room.

But Hunk had already started, and the awkwardness for Lance blasted through the roof. As Hunk finished Lance had sunk so far into his chair he wanted to die.

"Oh gosh Keith, that sounds like it hurt. That Hemingway book was really heavy," Allura said as Hunk finished off the story.

Keith shrugged, sipping back his water. Shiro and him had sat on opposite ends to the room. And Shiro would not stop staring.

"He's fine," Lance said waving his hand. He sure was beginning to feel the buzz. "I think it's more amazing the book survived the fall on Keith's mullet."

As the conversations broke off, and Lance found himself debating the importance of shoe-wear to Shay, Shiro had begun to move more and more over to Keith. Except Keith had done the opposite moving closer to Pidge and Allura. Lance glared when he saw how close Keith was moving toward Allura.

He already had a boyfriend; he didn't need to get so close to Allura.

"Excuse me," Lance said, leaving his conversation with Shay and Hunk. Sitting down near Allura, Lance stumbled, probably a bit drunk, and spilt some of his apple cider on the upper part of Keith's shirt and the tips of his hair. "Oh crap, sorry dude." Lance got up and went to grab a napkin. Keith's face went white as he ran to the bathroom where Lance was wetting a towel.

"Give me that," he said, grabbing the towel from Lance Keith wiped at the stain. It wasn't going away, but it was only a small stain on his red shirt, Lance doubted it'd be there after a wash. "Look what you did!" Keith said rather angrily. Lance didn't understand what the big deal was, was the shirt expensive, or had Lotor given it to him or something.

"Chill dude, I'm sorry. I can wash the shirt for you, the stain should come out."

Keith shook his head, he looked almost scared. "No you don't understand." Keith looked down at his watch. It read 10:05.

"I have to go," Keith said, pushing past Lance in the washroom. Shiro was already getting up off the couch to intercept him.

"Keith!" Shiro said going after him. Adam went after Shiro. "Can we at least talk some more."

Keith ran for the door and opened it. Storming across the hall he opened the lock to his door and slammed it. Shiro went across the hallway shoeless and knocked on Keith's door. Adam, and Lance stared from the hallway. "Keith, please," Shiro said, he kept knocking. "It's been a month, I'm so worried, why won't you just talk to me."

"Go away," Keith shouted from the other side of the door. "Please Shiro, just go."

"Keith," Shiro said. He dropped his prosthetic arm.

Adam sighed next to Lance. "I think Shiro and I are going to go," he said, putting on his shoes Adam grabbed Shiro's jacket and runners. "Come on Takashi, let's get going."

"But he's right here," Shiro said, his eyes had tears in them. Maybe Lance had added too much of a kick to Shiro's drink.

Adam patted Shiro's shoulder. "Come on, let's head home. We can come back maybe at a better time."

After Adam and Shiro left the party began to fade out ever so slightly. At the end it was only Pidge left, she was helping Lance clean up the 1am mark— really the good time to end the party anyway.

"Some freak-out," Lance said as he added a few cups to a trash can. He'd sobered up a bit in the last hour, but he was still a little drunk judging by the way he was walking. Good think the sober girl had stayed to help him clean. Lance was a bit of a neat freak, so when it came to a clean apartment he wouldn't be able to sleep till he knew the garbage was at least off every piece of furniture.

Pidge stopped herself from adding the tequila bottle to the recycling. Slowly she put it in. "Lance I really think you should take it easy with Keith and Shiro, especially Keith. He's had a rough upbringing."

Lance sighed. "Well I know he's adopted, but he got so freaked out about a small little stain."

"It probably triggered a memory," Pidge said, as she closed the cupboard door to the garbage. "Keith grew up in foster care, and not great foster care before the Shirogane's took him in at age twelve. Plus his dad died when he was only six, and he's never even met his mom. Maybe you should give the guy a break Lance."

Lance opened the cupboard and shoved the trash in. His apartment was clean enough for the night. "Yeah I know, I need to be nicer to the guy." Pidge and now Hunk, Keith could handle himself. He didn't need Lance's pity.

Pidge sighed again. Checking her phone she went over to put her shoes on. "My bus is leaving soon, I'll see you later Lance."

Pidge opened the door to leave. "Text me when you get home safe!" Lance shouted after her going to lock the door.

Lance knew he should be nicer to Keith, but there was something about him, something that made Lance's sensors go off and he didn't know why. It wasn't just Keith getting close to Allura, but even seeing him with Lotor had made his heart heavy. Was Lance jealous? Not of Keith, but of Allura and Lotor right?

Lance shook off the thought. Changing into his pajama's and robe he hopped into his queen bed, resting his eyes. Just as the drunkenness was pushing him off to sleep, Lance heard it. The loud thud, and what sounded like a male scream. A Keith scream.

Shooting up from bed Lance turned on his light.

That couldn't have been his neighbour, right? It was his mind playing tricks. His drunk mind.

Lance put on his slippers and walked to his front door. It was still pretty dark in the house, but he was so sure he'd heard something. Though this was a new house, and it could've been his imagination.

Just as Lance was about to brush it off and go back to bed, he heard another loud shout, this time more muffled, but much clearer now that Lance wasn't trying to get to sleep.

Lance ran to open his door, going straight across the hall Lance was quick to knock on Keith's door. "Keith, are you alright?" Lance practically shouted, probably not the best idea close to 1am.

After knocking a couple time the silence persisted, the loud bang and shouts from earlier almost gone. The door unlocked after Lance's third time knocking. Lotor stood at the door, he wore a silk robe, and nothing but plain black boxers. He looked tired, rubbing his eyes. At least Lance knew he was right about the abs.

"Lance, what time is it?" Lotor said yawning. He was looking at Lance like he'd just annoyed his peaceful slumber.

"Sorry I heard screaming, and I thought, Keith. . .is he alright?"

Lotor leaned at his door, he yawned again and pinched his nose. "Sorry I guess the rest of the building already knows, but Keith has terrible night terrors." Lotor breathed in heavily. "Sorry I should have warned you."

Lance stood awkwardly at the door. He probably looked pretty lame to Lotor dressed in his bunny slipper, puffy PJ bottoms and his stained over robe. "Oh sorry, I just, I heard Keith scream and I got concerned."

Lotor sighed. "Yeah it's kind of a reoccurrence each night; Keith has trouble sleeping cause of it. Some nights are worse than others, tonight is one of those nights." Lotor looked back inside. A soft muffle was coming from there. Like Keith was in pain. "Sorry I should get back, I don't want Keith to wake up and have me not be there."

Lance nodded, knowing the concern. Suddenly he felt stupid for barging in; he should've known it wasn't anything serious. Of course Keith has nightmares with the sob story Pidge told him, and after running into his brother it was no wonder that he'd had a bad night.

"I'll leave you to it." Lance said. "I hope he gets back to sleep."

Lotor gave a smile, and though the intention was sweet Lance found it strangely menacing. "Thank you Lance, you're very kind. Hopefully that was Keith's last terror for the night, but knowing him he might have another one coming."

Lance scratched his head. "Right, good night then."

Walking back over to his apartment, Lance locked the door and headed back into bed. Through the walls he could hear another slight muffled scream, like Keith was drowning in his own pillow. Lance turned over, using his own pillow to block out the muffle.

* * *

 **Next time we get Keith's perspective!**


	4. Chapter 4- Night Terror

*************MAJOR WARNING HERE GUYS****************

 **If torture of mental and physical of any kind triggers you, I highly warn you when reading this.**

 **Non-consent is briefly addressed in the chapter but is not graphic, only the violence is graphic.**

 **If you have any concerns before feel free to message me on tumblr I will answer any questions.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Keith had run home in a panic. Not even waiting he took off his shirt and ran it under water in his own sink. But the stain wasn't coming out.

"Keith!" he heard his brother shout from the other side of the door. Keith didn't have time for his brother though and a made-up explanation for everything.

Of course he'd been avoiding his calls; of course he wasn't seeing Shiro. If Keith got even close to Shiro there was no telling what Lotor would do, even tonight felt like a huge risk. It had been a risk, and if Lotor found out, there was no telling what he'd do.

"Keith, please," Shiro said, he kept knocking. "It's been a month, I'm so worried, why won't you just talk to me?"

Keith's heart dropped. He let the water keep running, adding more soap to the shirt. The stain wasn't coming out still.

"Go away," Keith shouted. He collapsed on his knees, the night had been ruined and he'd been so stupid to go and see them at all. To pretend he could have fun, to pretend he could have friends. But Lotor had ruined that, and anyone who got close to him now could be a new target on Lotor's list. "Please Shiro, just go."

"Keith," Shiro said through the door. His voice had lost an enthusiasm it had had before.

A few seconds later Keith heard Adam on the other side of his door. "Come on Takashi, let's get going."

"But he's right here," Shiro said. He sounded like he was crying. Keith too was close to tears.

"I'm sorry," Keith whispered. "I'm so sorry."

His body ached, most of all his heart though. He wanted to so badly to run outside and hug his brother, tell him how much he loved him. But if he went outside and left with his brother, Lotor would find him. And not only kill Shiro, but he'd make Keith's life so much worse.

Keith tried again to rub away the stain but instead he just ripped the seams. He swore, turning off the sink and throwing the shirt in the bath tub. Lotor would notice, he'd notice, he'd notice.

Taking a deep breath Keith went over to the laundry area, he threw the shirt in the cycle to quickly dry it. He waited there while the shirt spun in the dryer for an hour. The music at Lance's party next door was soothing to him as it went on.

When Keith pulled out the dry shirt he saw the stain again. He didn't have time to put stain resistor on it. But if he could throw it out, maybe in the dumpster. Keith walked over to his door, about to open it he heard the voices of Shay and Hunk outside. Keith turned back staring at his shirt. Maybe if he tried the garburator, or if he tried flushing it down the toilet. No it was too big for that.

Keith smelled the shirt; it didn't smell like alcohol anymore. If Keith just hid the shirt under his own clothes Lotor would never even know. Lotor had no work tomorrow, so he could hide it under Lotor's work clothes and his own nice button shirt, and sometime this weekend he could sneak it into the trash. So when Keith went out to take the trash Lotor would never notice.

Keith could take the trash out now, but Lotor had the trash key on his keychain. And if Keith just threw the shirt over the fence or something Lotor would find it sometime this weekend.

An engine shut off outside, Keith ran to the window and saw Lotor's car pulled into the spot next to his bike. Lotor slammed the car door, sloppily to.

Keith didn't have any more time. Running into their bedroom Keith threw the dry shirt under Lotor's folded nice shirts, usually he liked the ones in the closet not the ones in the bedroom dresser. Keith ran back to the living room and grabbed a book off the coffee table. Opening it to a random page he pretended to be reading it.

The door unlocked, Lotor stumbling in putting his keys by the counter. "Hey Keith," Lotor said. He sounded drunk, that wasn't good. If Keith wasn't so scared of Lotor he would have told him off for driving, but right now he needed to be Lotor's friend.

Lotor came and slid down next to Keith, his hands wrapping around him. Lotor let his head fall into his shoulder. "I missed you today; it was so long without you."

Lotor started kissing Keith's neck. Keith put his book down and let Lotor fall over top of him, taking off Keith's new stainless shirt in the process. He didn't fight him at all instead just letting Lotor play with him—that was how Lotor liked it.

Lotor's hand dragged through Keith's hair, he'd let it down so Lotor could undo the knots with his fingers again. "So I was thinking tomorrow we could go out on your bike together, I'll buy us some coffee, and then will come back here and have a bath together. . ." Lotor stopped his hand. A particular strip of Keith's hair catching his interest.

"That sounds nice," Keith said, he moved his head a bit, not sure why Lotor was so obsessed with the strand of hair he was holding. Keith tried to move some more but soon he felt a harsh tug. He shouted softly, the surprise hurting more than the action. Lotor had ripped out the entire hair strand.

"This smells like alcohol Keith," Lotor said putting the hair to his nose. "And not the kind I buy." He dropped the hair piece. Keith was still pinned under Lotor, his knees dug into his crotch. Keith bit his lip. Lotor's hands moved to Keith's neck.

"Tell me Keith, were you with another guy." Keith stared up, Lotor had a death glare on his eyelids. If Keith did or said the wrong thing Lotor might strangle him to death.

"I. . .there's no one but you in my life Lotor," Keith said.

Lotor squeezed Keith's neck, and he was left gasping for air. "You're lying," he said, the grip getting tighter. He wasn't at full strength Keith knew, if Lotor was his neck would be broken.

Lotor pulled his hands back after a good thirty seconds, leaving Keith gasping for air. "And here I thought you knew you were only mine," Lotor said. He sighed through his nose, falling back off Keith. "Unfortunately it seemed I need to discipline you tonight, and here I was expecting fun."

Leaving the couch Lotor left for the laundry room, up to get the box in the locked cupboard where he kept the 'toys'. "You know Keith I'm really getting tired of this rebelliousness, how many times do I have to discipline it before you get it."

Keith stayed still worried if he'd move Lotor might pull a gun out, he knew Lotor probably had one in the locked cupboard.

Keith eyed the front door, it was so close, and locked from the inside. If he ran now he might make it to the street and be able to call for help.

But Lotor would blame his diagnosed night terrors, say it was paranoia. He already had the entire building and their landlord fooled. But Keith didn't know how much worse it could get, and his instinct were kicking in over his mind.

He bolted for the door, he didn't want to be hurt, he didn't want to think of an entire weekend where Lotor was mad at him. At least when Lotor worked he could blow off steam and leave Keith alone. But a whole weekend could get dangerous.

Keith never even made it to the second lock until Lotor has him pinned to the ground, knocking the air out of him after he let out a scream. The force had been so great they'd shaken their small entryway. The thump might have been enough to wake a person.

"No, please, Lotor I'll be good." But Lotor was already beginning to fasten the gag into Keith's teeth. Keith tried to speak more but he choked on his own tongue being pressed up against his throat.

Lotor patted Keith's cheek, "much better, can't have you waking the neighbours now with your night terrors." Lotor's elbow dug into Keith's back and Keith knew he couldn't escape the grip as Lotor used his other hand to pin down Keith's arms. Even Lotor's knee was pinning down his legs. His weight and strength were beyond him. Every time Lotor seemed to prove that.

Keith felt the handcuffs next, Lotor reaching into his back pocket and fastening one side to Keith's wrist. Pulling Keith up by his arms, Keith was dragged through the living room and then their bedroom. Throwing him on to the bed Lotor fastened the other handcuff to Keith's hand, the arms wrapped around the side pole to their bed. He'd made sure Keith's stomach was facing down. Keith could only send evil glares Lotor's way.

Lotor slapped Keith, the looks getting through. "Why are you looking at me like that, I'm doing this because I love you."

Lotor left Keith in the awkward position and Keith tried to get the handcuffs to jiggle off the positon by the post. But his arms had been handcuffed around it, and the bars prevented him from moving them further then a little bit up or down.

He should have showered instead of worrying about the shirt, of course Lotor would notice these things, of course Lotor was going to be a drunk when he came home. With alcohol in his system he was even more angry than usual.

A stinging made Keith's back arch, and the surprise made it worse, the cry escaping even his gag. Lotor was now standing in the doorway in his underwear, a menacing smile on his face. "Sorry Keith, but until I hear the truth in the morning you need to be punished for your actions."

Lotor cracked the whip on Keith's back again. It wasn't playful, it wasn't sexy to Keith, it down right hurt. Thought Keith could see Lotor was getting off on it, he usually did. Lotor liked it when Keith was in pain. He liked disciplining Keith, anything that gave him a chance to be his true crazy self.

He whipped Keith seven times to make it lucky.

Keith was crying at the end. "Shh, it's okay Keith," Lotor said sliding his hand down his cheek. "In a second you'll be enjoying yourself, but first I don't think you've quite learned your lesson."

Lotor left the room and came back with the racket next, the bug-zap killing racket that Lotor had specially ordered to be extra powerful. He brought down Keith's boxers before he went in for impact.

It hurt, like crazy. Being zapped was supposed to make you lose consciousness from a taser, but Lotor liked his bug-zapper because it was a small enough bolt to keep Keith awake, but large enough to knock him down. The impact from the zap had made the whole bed shake though, and Keith had cried pretty hard even with the gag.

Lotor came over and kissed Keith's eye, sucking away the tear. "Now it's time for pleasure honey, not that'll I'll be gentle though," Lotor said. His hands moved down Keith's back. Just as he's about to reach in he's interrupted.

The knock came.

Oh no, Keith's heart fell, someone was knocking. Had the police been called? No they didn't come when called to their suite, Lotor made sure of that.

Keith panicked at the thought that maybe Shiro had come back, and wanted to make things up.

Lotor grabbed Keith's ear, ripping his head away at an even more awkward angle. "Who. Is. That."

Of course Keith couldn't answer with the gag, and Lotor didn't want a reply as he grabbed his robe. He covered Keith with a blanket and slammed their bedroom door leaving Keith in the dark.

The banging on the door persisted till finally Keith heard Lotor unlock it.

"Keith, are you alright?" Lance practically shouted. Keith's head spouted out through the covers.

It was Lance? But why? He'd heard them had he?

Sweat dropped from Keith's brow, he moaned the pain on his butt still stinging.

"Lance, what time is it?"

"Sorry I heard screaming, and I thought, Keith. . .is he alright."

He wasn't here to make fun of him, he was checking? The times their fights woke the neighbours upstairs or downstairs they only came to complain. To think Lance was actually worried.

"Sorry I guess the rest of the building already knows, but Keith has terrible night terrors." Lotor breathed in heavily. "Sorry I should have warned you."

There was the night terror excuse; with Lotor's charm it worked to convince them every time.

"Oh sorry, I just, I heard Keith scream and I got concerned." Lance was fumbling his words; Keith really wished he'd kept Lotor's attention all night.

"Yeah it's kind of a reoccurrence each night; Keith has trouble sleeping cause of it. Some nights are worse than others, tonight is one of those nights." Keith let out another cry as he tried to move his body, the gag stopped most of the noise, but Lotor and Lance had probably heard it. His whole lower half was stinging though. And his back felt on fire.

"Sorry I should get back, I don't want Keith to wake up and not be there."

No stay away, Keith wanted to cry.

"I'll leave you to it." Lance said. "I hope he gets back to sleep."

There was a small pause, a shiver ran up Keith's spine. "Thank you Lance, you're very kind. Hopefully that was Keith's last terror for the night, but knowing him he might have another one coming."

What an actor Keith thought. Lotor was concerned about Keith sure, but only that he'd leave him, only that he'd find some way to escape Lotor. And right now Keith really hoped to someday find that solution.

"Right, good night then." Lotor closed the door softly, and if he let his real emotions shine through he probably would have slammed it.

Throwing open the door to their bedroom Lotor threw off the blanket covering Keith.

Keith was shivering once the cover came off. Now it was Lotor's turn to glare. "Pathetic, absolutely pathetic."

Lotor pulled up Keith's boxers. Keith didn't know if that was a bad sign.

"The boy next door likes you, and you like him, don't you." Lotor dragged his nail along where he'd wiped Keith. Keith arched his back. "I don't think even this weekend will be enough for you to learn your lesson, oh no." Lotor flipped Keith over on his back, now his arms were twisted at a strange angle. He punched Keith in the stomach once, again, and then a third time. Each time with a strong force. Tears were leaking from Keith's eyes. Lotor flipped Keith back on his stomach. He pulled down his shorts and forced his way in.

"You don't deserve this, but I really need you right now."

He wasn't gentle and Keith found himself crying out from both pain and pleasure.

Pushing hard and strong Lotor was trying to go for maximum impact and hurt.

Finally Lotor let go and pulled up his boxers. Keith felt out of breath, his crotch wet.

Lotor reached over and undid one of the handcuffs. Keith waited for the gag to be undone, usually after Lotor will let him go to bed. Except instead Lotor lifted Keith up and brings him to the closet. Keith waited for Lotor to drop him, but this time Lotor used the handcuff to straddle Keith's hands over the top closet bar. The reinforced strength of the bar enough to let Keith dangle, or go on his tippy toes if he reached his feet down.

Once Keith was secure Lotor punched Keith across the face, it was so hard that Keith tasted blood. Lotor gave one final punch to Keith's stomach, and Keith was almost sure he'd re-broken the rib, though he'd heard no crack.

Saliva dripped passed his gag, and the white cloth was stained with a bit of blood. "Oh did that hurt," Lotor said, with Keith dangling from the bar Lotor and him were now the same height, his usual six three trumping his own five eight.

Lotor grabbed at Keith's cheek pulling it out. "We're not through yet, I hope you know. But you need some time to think things over."  
'Time' Keith said through the gag. Lotor probably didn't understand him, but he did smirk, the confusion was evident in his mutter.

Lotor bent his head into Keith's lips through the gag, kissing him hard and getting his tongue past the cloth and over Keith's teeth. Keith didn't move anything, but Lotor wasn't expecting him to. Clothes fell on the floor from other hangers as Keith was swung on the closet bar. As Lotor kissed Keith he wrapped his arms around him, letting his fingers scratched down his back. Keith spasmed and Lotor fell back from the embrace, probably satisfied when his fingers came back with blood.

Reaching down, Lotor grabbed some of the clothes that fell, his own work clothes. That was a really bad sign. Lotor left through the closet door. "Enjoy your weekend Keith," Lotor said. He closed the door leaving Keith dangling. Keith listened to the lock click.

* * *

 **Welp, who doesn't really like Lotor right now?**

 **But hey New Season tomorrow, or for me-tonight at midnight while I binge the entire season even though I have to work tomorrow. Sleep? Who needs sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5- Sweet Coffee

**Chapter 5**

Lance didn't see Keith all weekend, not that he was looking for the guy. Lance went to work as usual the Saturday and then again on the Sunday. He worked at the soap and bath store downtown—the part time job the only thing keeping him occupied for the summer. When his break came around that day Lance received a text from Shiro asking to meet at the coffee shop after his shift was over. Lance agreed whole-heartedly.

With Lance's apron hung up, Lance walked over to the designated coffee shop. A while back Allura had had a part time job at it, but now she had to dedicate herself to her studies. Lance and his friends still liked to regular it though, the coffee place a few blocks from campus.

"Sup Shiro," Lance said as he entered the coffee shop and spotted Shiro at the table. He walked over.

Shiro had already bought the two of them coffee—well he'd gotten Lance a mocha, Lance refused to touch coffee without any type of sugar or something to sweeten it. Shiro was clinging to his coffee, his hand red and prosthetic gripping it.

Shiro had been lucky to take part in a program after he'd gotten into the crash and lost his arm. He'd gone through a few surgeries and they'd had to mess with his nerves. But after Shiro had a metal arm that was as good as Edward Elric's.

"Earth to Shiro," Lance said as he pulled out the chair and sat down in front of the drink that had been bought for him.

"Oh sorry," Shiro said. He really had been zoned out. Shiro removed his arms from the cup. He was wearing a sweater this morning despite the blistering heat. Not that the coffee shop wasn't cold because of air condition.

"So what's on your mind," Lance said as he took the first sip to his mocha. They'd added too much coffee and not enough hot chocolate Lance noticed.

Shiro played with the stir-stick in his coffee, looping the cream. "It's actually about my brother."

Lance sighed crossing his arms. He was kind of tired hearing about Keith. "Yeah," Lance said. "And?"

Shiro sighed. "I'm really glad you moved in next door to him Lance, because for the last while we haven't been talking." Shiro picked up his coffee. "We were closer when we were both in high school, but since he's moved in with Lotor Keith has been so distant."

Lance would be distant too if he had such a hot boyfriend. No way would he let a guy like Lotor slip through his grasp. "So Keith's matured and has a boyfriend. So he doesn't have time for you. Big deal. Now when my sister Veronica got herself a boyfriend we didn't see her for three years and then—"

"Lance," Shiro interrupted. "This isn't like that." Shiro never sipped his coffee instead putting it back on the table. He seemed serious. "I think Keith's actually into something really dangerous."

Lance laughed out loud. The shy guy Keith, hot-headed maybe, but dangerous, there was no way. Shiro didn't seem to appreciate the laugh, so Lance died it out, coughing to cover it up. "And why do you think that?" Lance asked.

Shiro took a breath. "Last month Keith came to me with some really nasty injuries, he was really shaken up and Lotor came and picked him up saying he gotten into a bad fight." Shiro tapped his fingers on the table. "Now I don't know what Keith's involved in, but I'm thinking it might be drugs, or maybe Lotor's dragged Keith into something bad." Shiro frowned, mentioning the name Lotor giving him disgust.

"What's wrong with Lotor, you don't like him?"

Shiro banged down the coffee, some spilled out and Lance grabbed napkins to wipe it up. He muttered a careful, but Shiro didn't seem to be paying the coffee any mind. His thoughts were elsewhere.

"That guy, no I don't like him at all. He seems nice and charming, but really he's a snotty rich guy who doesn't care about Keith."

"Wow," Lance said, amazed at Shiro's anger. Lance didn't think Shiro could get angry. "You sound like an overprotective brother here Shiro, are you sure it's not just Keith becoming an adult, and you not liking another guy being with your brother."

Shiro turned away; he didn't seem to be appreciating Lance's comments. "I'm serious Lance, something is going on with Keith, and he won't tell me what." Shiro laid his hands flat. "It's not just the fight ever since they started dating Keith's been getting more hurt lately; he's stopped talking to me and my parents. I just, Keith's really different now. And I don't like the way Lotor has changed him."

Lance sighed. He knew where this was going, and it was the whole reason Shiro had even recommend the place and been such a good reference for Lance. "Okay, okay," Lance said, he held up his hands. "But you owe me five mocha's, no make that seven, I want a lucky number."

Shiro turned, his face lit up. "Really, will you actually help me Lance?"

"Are you going to promise very sweet coffee?"

Shiro smiled, sipping his own. "Lance if you can keep tabs on my brother and figure out what's going on with him I'll buy you a hundred coffees."

Lance sipped his mocha. "So it's a deal."

"Yes," Shiro said.

Finishing off the last of the drink Lance pulled back. "Now I better get going, have some last minute homework to finish," Lance said. He tossed the cup into the garbage beside him. "I'll try and talk to Keith tonight, though I'm not sure exactly what I'm looking for," Lance said.

Shiro leaned back. "Keith leaving at strange hours, any bad injuries, really anything that seems suspicious."

"Uh huh," Lance said. "And what exactly will you do with this information?"

Shrugging Shiro finished his own coffee and got up. "I don't know, but it'll be something more coherent for me to cling onto."

Lance didn't actually really agree to the idea of spying on Keith, but there was free coffee involved so Lance couldn't turn it down. Especially since his starbucks drinks were getting expensive on his bill.

And there felt to be a bit of truth to what Shiro was saying. Keith's night terrors had sounded pretty bad, and if that was a result of removing himself from his family maybe Keith did need the push to see Shiro again. It was only fair that Lance tried to be that hand to. After all Shiro did help him score the apartment in the first place.

When Lance got back he went over to Keith and Lotor's door, deciding he'd tried chatting or offering a wine night or something to start Shiro's request early.

He knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again. It was Sunday, and Lance knew Keith might be sleeping based on the 3pm thing, but now it was close to five. Sleep didn't seem a valid excuse. Lance went to knock one last time before a voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Oh Lance," Lotor said coming up the stairs with a white plastic bag in hand. Seemed he'd just gotten home. "Did you need something?" he asked. His voice was calm and collected. He seemed really mature despite probably not being older than his late twenties.

Lance scratched his head. "I was looking for Keith." Lotor arched his eyebrow as if expecting more. "I ran into his brother today and he asked me to pass some information along."

Lotor came up to his door grabbing his key, Lance moved out of the way. "Oh well you'll have to come back later, Keith's out right now."

Lance tilted his head. "Out where?"

Lotor inserted the key. "The mall, he asked me to drop him off. I'm meeting him for dinner later tonight if you want me to pass on whatever it is that Shiro said."

His feet brushed over one another. It seemed off, what Lotor was saying. "Why didn't Keith just take his bike?" Lance asked.

Lotor looked mildly irritated at the question. "It's been having trouble lately, and besides I hate it when Keith rides his motorcycle, they're not safe you know."  
"Oh, right," Lance said. This was getting awkward, and Lotor didn't seem to be inviting him in at all, or even willing to open the door with Lance standing right beside him.

"Do you want me to pass on this information?" Lotor asked.

Lance shook his head. "No that's okay, don't worry I'll find Keith later." Lance headed for his door. "Just tell Keith I stopped by," Lance said, waving he grabbed his own key.

Lotor opened his door. "Will do," he said. Lotor closed it quickly, and Lance heard the locks from the other side. Guess Lance would just have to try again later this week.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter, Keith's perspective next week!**

 **Now thoughts on season 7!**

 **I really actually kind of liked it. The first part especially, once I got to the earth arc I kind of liked it still but it lost a lot of momentum (also I started at midnight and I was more sleep deprived by the second part so there's that).**

 **Kind of disappointing about Adam, but I mean I heard the producers tried really hard for LGBT rep but Dreamworks was like 'NOPE', and that was all they were able to do, so I don't think we have a right to get angry. Just be happy we have so many fan-fictions to make up for what the cannon can't do. PLUS we still have another season left, with a whole thirteen episodes. Plus there were so many good moments this season still.**

 **Anyway thank you for hearing my rant, just thought I should put my thoughts out there. Was kind of scared by the fandom after seeing all the posts in tumblr after the new season came out. Just think we shouldn't only focus on the negative and the positive to, and thank God we have fan-fiction to make up for everything!**


	6. Chapter 6- For Water

*************MAJOR WARNING HERE GUYS****************

 **If torture of mental and physical of any kind triggers you, I highly warn you when reading this.**  
 **Non-consent is briefly addressed in the chapter but is not graphic, only the violence is graphic.**

 **If you have any concerns before feel free to message me and I will answer any questions.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Keith's arms were killing him. He felt if he hung on the bar any longer his arms might fall off. He's pretty sure his shoulder might have even popped. At least the one good thing that came with the pain was it made him forget the pain from his other injuries, and even his hunger. But not the thirst, the thirst was the big giveaway on how long he'd been in the closet.

It had been longer than twenty four hours, Keith could tell that much—but it hadn't been longer than three days. Lotor wouldn't leave him without water for that long. Keith had been locked in the closet for five days before a few months ago, but every day Lotor had brought him water. Plus Keith could still notice the sunlight drift in from the bedroom window outside. Lotor had been nice enough to leave the curtain open for him. So Keith was pretty sure it was Sunday, or late Sunday. Gosh he was thirsty; he'd been in the closet since Friday night.

Keith was a little scared Lotor might actually leave him in here, forget about Keith and let him die of thirst. Keith wouldn't put it past the man. But he knew Lotor favoured him too much, that he had this fake precept of love that made him want to keep Keith alive.

Just as Keith felt he might pass out again Lotor opened the closet door. And boy did he not look happy. At least he had a glass of water in his hands.

"Guess who I ran into outside, your new friend Lance."

Keith didn't have enough energy to muffle anything through the gag. Lotor continued to rant though. "It seems you share some sort of connection Keith, honestly I thought you knew I was the only one who you're allowed that with." Lotor dumped some of the water on the carpet, and Keith let out a wail through the gag. He needed that water.

"Oh you want this." Lotor sipped at it. Keith kicked his legs slightly. Lotor sipped more of the water, Keith squirming for it. Less than half remained. "So refreshing, I wonder what you'll promise for this water." Keith tried to speak through the gag, but his tongue was too tired, and he couldn't get anything out. Lotor tied the cloth tight, always tight enough to leave a headache.

"Well since you won't say anything."

Keith let out a scream as hard as he could with the gag, and since Lotor wasn't leaving, Keith knew at least he was only playing with him. "Fine, fine, I'll let you speak." Lotor reached up and undid the knot keeping Keith's voice sealed. When the white cloth was torn out Keith let out an uneasy breath. He knew his cheeks were probably red from the rubbing of the cloth, and his voice wouldn't sound clear, he could even taste blood, but at least it was out. And that was enough to earn a sigh.

"Better?" Lotor asked.

Keith didn't answer, saving his voice and instead nodding.

"Now what will you do for this water I have here?" Lotor asked.

Keith looked down at it, he licked at his lips. He was so thirsty; water was almost all he could think about. Besides his sore arms, that was still lingering at the back of his mind. "Anything you want Lotor, I'll do anything." Keith kicked his legs, his tippy toes touching the bottom carpet.

"Well," Lotor said. But then he sipped back the last of the water. Keith's shoulders dropped a cracking sound following. He was so mad, so irritated, Lotor might actually leave him to die.

Luckily he had been too tired to let his emotion shine through. Shortly after Lotor came forward cheeks puffy as he leaned his lips on Keith. He pushed the water into Keith's mouth from his own. Keith opened his mouth, body quenching for the water. He swallowed the warm saliva water, it barely satisfied his thirst. "Do you want more?" Lotor asked.

Keith nodded his head quickly, the action causing spots.

Leaving the closet Lotor came back with another half-glass of water. Lotor drank another sip of water and using his lips kissed it over to Keith. He did this four more times before the glass was empty again. Now that Keith's stomach was full with water he felt drastically better, well his stomach did, everything else hurt.

Lotor patted Keith's side. "Better?" he asked.

"Yes," Keith said finally getting his voice back to normal. It was still shallow and sounded like he'd had a cold the past few days, but it was better.

Lotor pulled his hands down Keith's side. "You've been so bad lately, I don't know why you're so different," Lotor said, his hands made their way into Keith's boxers. He played. Keith blushed, but Lotor continued. "I guess it isn't you though, it's that stupid new neighbour."

This was good, Lotor wasn't blaming him.

Keith mind woke up, no this was bad—he'd dragged Lance into things by going to that party. He couldn't have Lotor sending a hitman after Lance, Lotor wouldn't do that right?

Lotor squeezed. Keith moaned.

"But I'm still mad, you must have run into him Friday night, or you have a past you're hiding from me." Lotor's nail cracked through some skin. Keith let out a breath.

He hated the direction this conversation was turning.

Lotor pulled back his hands. "I guess I'm still mad Keith, you understand right?" Lotor started walking back.

"Wait Lotor, let me down, let me down first," Keith said his tip-toes dangling. He just wanted his arms to have a break. "Only for a minute please Lotor, I'll do anything for you. You can leave me in the closet, just unlock the handcuffs."

Lotor grabbed the door handle. "Keith you need to learn your lesson still, so I'll leave you in here another day. When I'm home from work tomorrow I'll let you down."

"Lotor!" Keith shouted. But Lotor locked the door. Keith looked down at the small light escaping under the door, but then it disappeared. Lotor had shut the curtain and Keith was stuck again.

Keith was getting so sick of this. He hated what a coward he'd become. He hated the fact he was scared for his life that Lotor might seriously kill him one day. That he'd gotten into this situation when he met Lotor. He never expected things to go this route, Lotor was so nice at first. They were even happy the first month. Then Lotor had hit him, Keith had been furious, but it'd been an accident. Lotor bought him a present. But things kept getting worse, and Lotor's threats started. His foster parents, Shiro and his boyfriend Adam. Keith had been scared, so he let Lotor do it, he let Lotor hurt him.

Last month he'd gotten sick of it though and tried to fight back. The mistake had been going to Shiro after, and the death threat. Now Keith knew he wasn't ever safe to leave Lotor. Not unless he brought his brother with him. But now there was Lance across the hall to, somehow Lotor had this played fantasy that he was after him.

But Lotor was like that with all guys, he thought any guy who looked Keith's way was a threat. So it was no surprise a guy concerned over him had caught Lotor's attention. Hopefully Lotor would lay off Lance now though.

Keith thought back to how he watched Lance in high school, the way he admired the guy but never said a word. Keith blushed, maybe his own gaze was giving something away that Lotor was seeing and he wasn't.

The next day like Lotor promised, he opened the closet door and unlocked the handcuffs. Keith could barely keep his body adrift, he was just hanging, his arms and legs having lost all feelings. His stomach was sore, and he was thirsty again.

Lotor reached up and unlocked the handcuffs and Keith dropped. He didn't even have the energy to keep his head up as he fell on the floor flat like a ragdoll. Lotor reached down and picked Keith up bridal style. "I hope you've learned your lesson Princess, oh gosh you're dirty." Lotor carried Keith through their bedroom and living room into the bathroom. The bath had already been drawn. Keith closed his eyes as Lotor dropped him in the bathwater. The bath was boiling hot.

"Ouch," Keith screeched. He didn't have time for more though as Lotor pushed his head underwater holding it there. Keith tried to gasp up, but he wasn't able to. At least Keith could suck in the hot water, but he was beginning to choke on it. When he said he'd wanted water this isn't what he meant.

Finally Lotor grabbed Keith's hair and pulled him up. Under the bubbles Keith could see his bruised stomach. It was a whole mess of colours, and he couldn't imagine how his back looked. Probably worse. The stinging to the water was probably a good thing though his cuts getting clean.

Lotor grabbed a sponge from the side and began rubbing Keith over, washing at his scratches and bruises from the side of the bath. When the water was slightly less bad Lotor took off his clothes and got in the water. "See almost like the weekend we had planned." Lotor reached for Keith's head again, he pushed him under the water.

Keith didn't struggle till it had reached to long for him to be holding his breath. Close to the minute mark Lotor pulled him up. Keith breathed a few heavy gasps. "Your face needs to be washed," was all Lotor said.

Grabbing the shampoo bottle Lotor turned Keith so he was sitting in front of him with his back turned. Lotor rubbed in the product to Keith's hair. All the while classical music played from Lotor's phone on the side.

Keith looked at his wrists as Lotor washed his hair, there was a red mark going along the edges where he'd been handcuffed for over four days. Keith felt his stomach grumble, he wasn't sure if the bruises or the hunger was what was making it do so, but Keith didn't care. Even now he'd gotten far too skinny for his own liking. Lotor liked him skinny though, it was easier for him to be pushed around that way.

"Is there food?" Keith asked. Lotor got a bit rougher with washing Keith's hair.

Lotor splashed some water over Keith's eyes and hair. "I brought you something to eat, but. . ." Lotor wrapped his hands around Keith's waist. His arms were massive, able to cross over themselves and grip his own elbows as Lotor pulled Keith in close. "What are you going to do to get it?"

Keith knew what that meant. He looked down behind him into the water; he sighed. He needed his strength and he really couldn't afford to upset Lotor more.

After they were done the bath Lotor wrapped Keith in a robe, and Lotor himself in a robe sat at the table. Thankfully the bath had gotten Keith's blood moving again, and he was able to walk only with a slight wobble and some help from Lotor to the table.

Some take-out dinner was already on the dining room table. There was only one plate. Lotor let go of Keith and took a seat. He patted his knees.

Sighing, Keith sat in Lotor's lap, Lotor adjusting him so he could fiddle with Keith's body while he ate. Eating slowly as to not upset his stomach— despite the rather strong hunger to his palate—Keith managed to finish most of the food, and drank away at the water glass. It was a lot better than the bath water, and since he wasn't dying of thirst it was easy on himself to.

It was dark outside now, the Monday of the work week.

Lotor played with Keith's hair again, the water dripping down his back having not been dried. "That was nice, wasn't it." Lotor said. It wasn't a question so Keith didn't respond. Keith pushed his empty plate away ready to get off and sleep on a mattress again. But Lotor pulled Keith in closer not letting him leave his lap. "Come on Keith, it's been a few days, so you know what we have to do."

He was so tired, and his arms were barely functioning. Keith felt himself fall back a bit leaning further into Lotor, he felt so weak. Lotor kept his grasp tight. "Why are you so tired, all you could do was sleep those four days in the closet."

Lotor pushed Keith into the table, his head knocking on the wood, and the plate breaking on the floor. Keith felt Lotor push his foot into his back. Pain signals flared in his brain. "You're supposed to be my boyfriend, we're supposed to have wonderful nice evenings."

He hadn't even done anything this time.

Keith gasped for air when he felt Lotor stomp on his spine. The food he just ate came back up his throat but Keith swallowed it. Throwing up would only make things worse.

Pushing Keith on the floor with his foot Lotor pushed Keith's head into the legs of the table. His ears rang from the newfound pain.

Curling in on himself Keith waited for the next kick but it never came. Instead Lotor returned to the bedroom, slamming the door.

Keith stayed on the floor lying there.

After an hour Keith managed to pull himself up, his head still ringing. Finding the fridge and freezer Keith grabbed an ice-pack and put it on his head. Everything hurt, nothing on his body felt spared.

Drinking some more water Keith laid back on the couch. He didn't want to risk the bedroom, that was too close to the closet and he'd spent enough time in there lately. Keith drifted asleep on the couch.

In the morning he found himself awoken by Lotor, a pill being shoved to his face. "Take it," he said skipping the formalities.

Keith felt sore, tired. He really wasn't in the mood. "Don't make me," Lotor said now his knee on the couch digging into Keith's thigh.

Keith pulled up and took the pill. He put it in his mouth. Lotor shoved him a glass of water, turning quickly to grab his briefcase on the counter. Without Lotor watching Keith spat the pill onto the couch and buried it into the cushion. When Lotor turned back he was drinking the water.

Now carrying his briefcase Lotor grabbed Keith's jaw and squeezed it so he could see inside his mouth. When he was satisfied he patted Keith's cheek. "Good, now when I come home will finally have our fun night I've been craving. You should be better after you rest away today." Lotor leaned in and kissed him. "Eat food when you wake up from your ten hour nap, you'll need energy tonight. I'll bring us something."

Keith laid his head back down on the couch, thinking Lotor had probably given him another big dose. But he hadn't swallowed anything.

He'd done something bad, he hadn't followed what Lotor had said, he hadn't swallowed the pill. And now, now he felt wide awake.

The sound of the door slamming flew into Keith's ears, and Keith didn't even dare lift his head till he's heard Lotor's car turn on and screech away.

Keith was now alone.


	7. Chapter 7- Hand Print Bruise

**Chapter 7**

Tuesday morning Lance got himself out of bed. He was tired. He hadn't been able to get to bed last night. He thought he heard Keith having another night terror next door, but this time he didn't interrupt. He figured Lotor could handle it, being the great boyfriend and all.

Lance made himself some coffee and added four tablespoons of sugar. He sipped at it, and added another tablespoon to his blue mug. He really should have gone for tea, but coffee was something he needed.

A door slammed from outside. Lance went over to his entry door and peaked through the peephole, Lotor had a briefcase and was marching to the stairs, he looked irritated as he stomped downward.

Lance imagined that Keith was probably still home then.

Making himself some eggs for breakfast Lance watched some TV as he went over some of his homework for classes. He liked Tuesday because he had no classes and even though he hadn't slept in, he still was happy to have no work, and no school. Lance checked social media on his phone, a text from Shiro popped up thanking him for their conversation the other day.

Lance sighed; he still hadn't seen Keith since then. Maybe he should try now. It was 9o clock, but there was a chance Keith was awake. Lance wondered—did Keith even have a job? He said he was saving up for school, but how was he getting around if his bike was broken like Lotor had said? Lance finished off his coffee; he hated how much he was focusing on this practical stranger.

Though practical stranger was a bit harsh, Lance remembered the way he'd linger on looking on Keith in the hallway in high school, the way Shiro would talk with him and the way he'd carried himself. He'd been his imaginary rival, one who he barely even spoke words to. He'd wanted to talk to Keith, but the guy just never seemed interested in talking.

Sighing Lance brushed his teeth and got himself dressed. Finishing up a term paper Lance kept glancing at the clock, he'd go and see Keith at eleven; it was a Tuesday he'd have to be awake. Or he'd wait and see if he heard Keith leave the house, then there could be a happy accident and Lance could start up a conversation and make things good with Shiro.

Finishing the paper, Lance nodded and closed his laptop to put on his slippers. Not locking his door Lance took the journey across the hall. He'd go see him now, it seemed the right time.

He knocked on Keith's door. "Hey," Lance said knocking.

A slipping sound came from inside, Lance frowned. "Keith you okay?" Lance said from outside the door.

Some more footsteps and trudging. "I'll be there in a second," Keith finally said. After a minute and a bit, Keith finally opened the door.

He wore a grey sweatshirt that came down past his wrists and he was wearing grey sweatpants. His hair was flopped over it's side messy, and he looked a little dazed but pretty much awake. There was a barely noticeable red line that stretched his cheeks, and Lance wondered if it was a mark from sleeping at an odd angle and if it'd disappear shortly.

"Sorry Lance," Keith said, he began shutting the door. "But I really can't see you right now."  
Lance bit the inside of his cheek. Oh no, he wouldn't let his free coffee disappear that easily. Lance put his foot by the door. "I insist Keith, please can we talk."

Keith stopped trying to shut the door on Lance and Keith seemed to take in Lance's eyes. He saw the seriousness. The guy actually looked kind of helpless as Lance stared him down, as if he was scared of the contact.

Finally Keith opened the door wide enough for the two of them. "What do you want?"

Smiling Lance pushed past Keith and walked inside their apartment, "hey!" Keith chased after but it was too late. Lance was curious.

The apartment was the exact same layout as his. The kitchen island and kitchen counters, the small area for a dining room table, the living room past that, the laundry room to the side and the bedroom with the walk in closet and window onto the street below, even the bathroom was the exact same. For the most part the apartment was neater, but there was a broken plate on the ground at the dining room table, and a rough few dents to their wood. Lance frowned, wondering how their table could get such bad dents.

"Lance please can you just leave, you're not supposed to be here." Keith seemed nervous, he was walking in bare feet, and Lance really thought about how rude it was to barge in. But he needed to be here for Shiro. To talk to Keith.

"Look Keith," Lance said. He took a seat on Keith's couch. Keith kept standing, not impressed. "Your brother is super worried about you, like really worried, you need to talk to him."

Keith crossed his arms. "My relationship with my brother isn't your business."

"It is, cause Shiro's my friend. And you're affecting his daily thought process. Aren't you even a little guilty at how you're making Shiro feel."

That got Keith's attention, he turned to the side. His hair moved with him and Lance noticed a strange marking of bruise line to his neck. It disappeared though as Keith turned forward and his hair covered it. "Look me not talking to Shiro is for the best right now, it's better this way." It almost felt like Keith was leading to say the word safer.

Lance leaned back. "Shiro thinks you're in some trouble." Lance did notice the way Keith's eyes reflected, there was a depression/fear and sadness to them. "Is it drugs?" Lance asked.

Keith let out a _'ha'_ as if it was funny Lance thought that. "I'm not in any trouble he needs to think about." Keith pulled back some hair behind his ear and Lance noticed the strange mark to Keith's wrist. The ring of red around it. Lance's stomach dropped. He looked at Keith's neck again and noticed the bruise marking more clearly now, even the side of Keith's head looked a little swollen.

That wasn't just one injury, maybe, maybe there was something going on here.

The way Keith was carrying himself, he seemed scared, humiliated even. This wasn't the Keith he remembered from high school, the high strong loner who looked like he'd beat you up if you looked the wrong way.

Lance breathed through his nose. He hated to think of Keith having changed, or having done anything wrong. And maybe Keith really hadn't. Lance glanced over at the broken plate. His mind connecting the dots, and even the slammed door this morning.

Getting off the couch Lance walked over. "I think you should go," Keith said, but Lance had already grabbed Keith's wrist. The too big sweater Keith was wearing dropped down to his elbow, revealing the red rash around his wrists and the large hand shaped bruise on Keith's arm.

Lance rubbed a hand over it. "Keith?"

The colour had drained from his face and Keith was quick to pull his arm back. He let the sleeve slide back down, and pulled his hair back over his neckline. "It's nothing," he mumbled.

Lance knew that wasn't nothing. "Keith that bruise, is that from a hand?" Not a fight, but a grip, the grip of someone pressing into you. And by Keith's throat, it was like there were strangling bruises, fading by his neck.

Lance felt sick.

"Is that. . .is that from Lotor?" Lance asked. He voice quivered, he felt stupid for not seeing anything earlier, for only connecting the dots now.

Keith clung a hand to his wrist. "Please just leave Lance," Keith said, he was timid, and acting small. Suddenly for the first time Lance felt actually a little scared for the guy.

This wasn't just some drugs or some gang fights Keith was getting into. This was much worse.

Reaching over for Keith's arm again Keith pushed Lance off, and in the process tripped over, his butt landing on the carpet and the bit to his sweater turning up. It revealed his stomach.

Now his stomach, his stomach was worse than the rest of his body, the purple, the yellow, it was like the rainbow of bruises.

Keith saw that Lance had noticed and pushed the sweater down further. "Get out Lance," Keith said, still on the floor. His voice didn't sound that convincing.

Lance was too shocked to move. "I-I-"

"Just get out!" Keith screamed. Tears were in Keith's eyes, frustration hidden there. "Just go," he moaned, finally looking away.

He didn't want to leave, he didn't think it was right to leave Keith there. But by the way he spoke, what choice did he have. "Just leave, please," Keith said from the ground.

Lance walked past Keith slowly, taking one last look to Keith on the floor. He was a heep on the carpet, but he wasn't crying, he was staying still waiting for Lance to leave.

Walking outside Lance shut Keith's door, shock filling his system. Going back to his own apartment Lance collapsed on his couch phone in hand.

Did he call 9-1-1? Did he call Shiro? Did he go back and face Keith.

Lance stared at his phone screen. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? Those bruises weren't just from a single fight, that looked to be from multiple fights. The bump on his head, the strangling bruises. Lance thought back to the nights he heard the screams, the shouts, muffled cries. Had that not been the night terrors that Lotor had told him?

"I'm going to be sick," Lance said, rushing to his bathroom and throwing up his breakfast.

When Lance was done he came back to the kitchen and drank some water. He opened Shiro's contact and started typing out a text. He erased it, then re-wrote, then went to his contact and lingered his hand over the call button. A knock stopped him from finally pressing the button.

Lance walked over to his door; Keith was on the other end from the peephole. Lance was quick to open it up. "Keith I. . ." he didn't know what to say.

"Can I. . .come in?" Keith asked.

Lance nodded, keeping the door wide open for him. Keith walked inside, and Lance closed the door not locking it. Lance gestured to his own couch. He turned on the kettle before he came and sat down.

Keith fiddled with his thumbs. "Please, please don't call Shiro." Keith's voice was pleading, but so small. When had Keith become this way? The hot-headness, this personality—Keith wasn't the same anymore. And Lance knew the bruises might explain why. Suddenly Lance was angry.

"Why shouldn't I Keith! That guy, Lotor, he's. . .he's hurting you isn't he?"

Keith wiped at his forehead, sweat there. It was hot for a sweater, but Keith kept it on.

"It's not that bad," Keith muttered. "And it's not all the time."

Lance stomach fell flat. He couldn't believe the words out of Keith's mouth.

"Not bad, not bad? Keith if a guy hits you it's wrong, but you have bruises all over your body it looks like." Lance remembered the bruise on Keith's brow. "That bruise from last week, that wasn't from my book was it?"

Keith didn't answer.

Lance couldn't deal with this. He couldn't let this go on. Lance reached over for his cell. "I'm calling the police, will make a full report."

Keith slapped the phone out of Lance's hand. "If you call the police I won't make it out of this building alive."  
Lance tilted his head. "What?"

"Do you think I haven't tried that, the first time it got so bad?! Lotor has ties to the police, he's put resources in place so any call for our building or him gets put off, that he knows about it." Keith was shaking.

"Then let's leave, go to your brother, or adoptive parents."

"Shiro's parents hate me!" Keith said his eyes teary. "They won't help."

"But Shiro? He loves you like you're everything, why haven't you gone to him?" Lance asked.

Keith bit into his lip, he chewed at it nervously. "I can't go to Shiro, Lotor's threatened to kill him if I do. And he's not kidding, Lotor's probably already murdered a guy and gotten away with it."

Lance felt his heart burn. The options he was listing, everything off his tongue. "Keith, you can't seriously think there isn't more options, that we can't find help elsewhere. . ."

Shaking his head Keith let his eyes drift. "I'm sorry Lance, but anywhere I go, anything I do will bring Lotor's wrath on them. Even you Lance, you've been making things worse."

Lance coughed. "Worse?"

"Yes!" Keith yelled. "You're making Lotor jealous, which makes him angry and makes him violent." Keith looked around Lance apartment, as if analyzing the space, looking for the exit route. "The best thing you can do Lance is avoid me, avoid Lotor, and things will be fine."

Lance couldn't seriously accept that, he couldn't seriously just let Keith go back next door when he knew what was happening. And yet, his mouth was dry he wasn't sure what to do, or what even his options should be.

"Please don't knock on my door again Lance," Keith said. He shut Lance's door and Lance watched Keith walk over to his apartment from the peephole. He slammed his own door and Lance flinched.

What on earth was he supposed to do?


	8. Chapter 8- Work Day

*************MAJOR WARNING HERE GUYS****************

 **If torture of mental and physical of any kind triggers you, I highly warn you when reading this.**  
 **Non-consent is briefly addressed in the chapter but is not graphic, only the violence is graphic.**

 **If you have any concerns before feel free to message me and I will answer any questions.**

 ***********There is also an extreme caution for non-descriptive sexual abuse, so please take caution when reading************

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Icing his back Keith laid on the couch for a while. We didn't feel like eating, and after the discussion with Lance he was really worried that the guy might call Shiro. Hopefully he'd convinced him not to. Lance was an irritating guy, but he'd probably leave Keith alone from now on. Keith knew the guy, he'd been popular in high school, and he was the jealous type, he bullied the nerds, and he didn't give a crap about others. Keith would be fine, Lance wouldn't come back. Or so he really hoped anyway.

Keith put the ice away an hour before Lotor was supposed to get home. Lying on the couch Keith drifted off, pretending to have the drug affect him and not letting Lotor suspect the truth—that he'd flushed it down the toilet.

The door unlocked and Lotor entered. "I'm home Keith," he said in a sing song voice. Keith heard the sound of Lotor dropping some groceries on the table. "I bought some steak and thought we could cook some veggies with it."

Keith pushed himself up and Lotor came up to the couch and kissed the side of his hair. "Aww you have a nice nap?" he asked.

Keith offered a fake smile. "Yeah," he said, knowing pretending to sleep had been the right idea.

"Good, let's make some dinner then."

Keith cut up the vegetables as Lotor cooked the steak. Together they made dinner, and the two of them sat together at their table and ate. Keith did the dishes while Lotor sat on the couch and watched TV, waiting patiently for Keith to finish.

When he was done Lotor patted the side cushion, Keith came over, and Lotor turned around asking for a massage and something more. Keith obliged. He gave Lotor more then he asked for to. Lotor moaned in thankfulness.

Lotor then turned Keith over and gave him back his turn, much rougher than Keith had been. Lotor played over Keith's bruises, digging into them sometimes and leaving Keith with a moan. "That's better," Lotor said as he brought his hands out from Keith's pants.

Picking Keith up, Lotor moved the two of them over to the bedroom. Keith let Lotor undress him, and Lotor pulled off his own work clothes tossing them to the side.

Keith let Lotor have his way with him, the experience not something Keith liked anymore with the way Lotor acted. He was so rough, no care or concern as he played with Keith. It was no fun, it was painful, and every second Keith wanted to run away—despite the moments of pleasure. But if he brought up his concern, if he said anything, it would just make things worse.

After Lotor was done he flipped over on the mattress, he was out of breath, Keith as well a little. Lotor kissed Keith's head, and Keith leaned into him as Lotor wrapped his arms and pulled Keith close. Lotor fell asleep like that and Keith stayed awake. It'd been a normal evening, Lotor had been kind and nothing had upset or triggered him. Still Keith had been on edge though, and he hadn't wanted any of it. If it had been up to him he'd have said no, he didn't want Lotor to come on him like that, and he hated that he found small pleasure sometimes from the experience.

Keith drifted asleep. When he awoke in the morning to Lotor putting his shirt on Lotor stopped. He smirked Keith's way. "We have time before my trial starts," Lotor said.

Keith flipped over, he really didn't want to. He was still sore. But Keith didn't get a say.

After Lotor was finished he headed for the bathroom, grabbing Keith they showered off together. When they got out of the shower, Keith stayed naked as he blew dry Lotor's hair. Lotor then chose an outfit—a pair of expensive jeans and a red shirt for Keith to wear. Lotor got dressed in his suit and Keith waited by the door and kissed him goodbye. "I'll see you when I get home, mind cooking dinner for me when I arrive? There should be enough there."  
"It's no problem," Keith said.

Lotor left for work and Keith glanced at Lance's door as Lotor left. He wondered if Lance was watching.

Going back inside, Keith took some painkillers thankful for the break. Icing his injuries a bit Keith did the housework. He relaxed, and watched the clock tick by. He didn't know how Lotor would be when he got home. The constant state of fear he lived in really got to him.

He knew the other day in the closet he'd been worried, and thought Lotor might kill him. But that had been rash thinking, Lotor may hurt him—but Lotor would never kill him. He loved him.

Keith's insides did a summersault, even he knew that was a lie he was telling himself. But if he didn't tell himself that, he hated to think of the alternative.

Cooking the dinner for them, Lotor arrived home at around six, and judging by the way he slammed the door Keith knew his mood. He'd have to be extra nice tonight. "Hi honey," Keith said, the table already set and chicken out of the oven. "Dinner's ready if you want."

Lotor slapped Keith's face. Keith backed away clinging to the red sting of it.

"We lost the trial, I lost the trial. That judge seriously." Lotor gripped his fists together.

"I-I." it was better if he said nothing. Hopefully Lotor would cool down. Or maybe if he grabbed onto him he'd get him in the mood.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lotor's chest. "I'm sorry, that judge was probably in the wrong." Lotor loosened as Keith moved his hands down. But then Lotor grabbed Keith's wrist just as he reached for Lotor's thigh.

"A partner at my firm thought I was distracted," Lotor said. "He asked if anything was going on at home."

Keith shook, and Lotor tightened his grip. "Why would he think that, we're perfectly happy together, aren't we?"

"Yes, of course," Keith said, though the grip grew tighter.

"If anything is happening it's all on you," Lotor said. He reached over quickly and pulled Keith up by the neck with his one arm; he really had lost a lot of weight if Lotor could do that. "Well?"

Keith coughed. "Sorry, I really, it is my fault, so I can fix things—"

Lotor dropped Keith. His arm scraped the corner of the counter scratching it. Keith grabbed at his arm, blood came back on his hand but Lotor didn't seem to care.

"Let's have a fun night," Keith pleaded. Lotor grabbed at Keith's hair, dragging him along the carpet.

"Yes, let's," Lotor said.

He picked Keith up by the back of his shirt and tossed him on their bed. Keith stayed there, but Lotor had left the room. That meant he was probably grabbing the toys. Keith looked down at his scratch, it was still bleeding. He grabbed some tissues from the box and dabbed at it. Lotor came back with the whip in hand. At least he hadn't grabbed anything else.

"Turn around," Lotor said. His voice was straight, authoritative. Keith listened, not waiting to be asked to pull off his shirt.

Lotor whipped him, three times, each time Keith holding in the scream by biting his lip. Afterward Lotor discarded the whip and came and jumped on the bed. He wrapped Keith in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, apologizing early this time. Maybe he was tired. "I really don't mean to hurt you, but it's your own fault."

"I know," Keith responded.

"Now come on," Lotor said. "Let's make the night memorable, I'll get some more toys. I'll even let you use the safe word." Lotor tiptoed his fingers up Keith's back, the stinging still fresh. "Not that it'll work though."

Keith gulped, but nodded his head. "Okay," he said.

He knew this would be a long night, but at least Lotor was in a better mood now.


	9. Chapter 9- Home Early

**Chapter 9**

As Lance sat in his classes Wednesday Keith wouldn't leave his mind, the bruises and the way he had acted. Lance was seriously scared, and Hunk could tell right away something was wrong when they sat down for lunch together in their cafeteria.

"Lance?" Hunk said as he didn't even touch the side of his burrito. "You going to eat that?"

He pushed it over, his sugared down coffee next to him also getting pushed back. "You're saying no to coffee?" Hunk bit into the food he'd been given. "What's wrong dude," he said with his mouth full.

Lance bit his lip. "It's Keith again," Lance said, his voice ushered down.

"What about him?" Hunk said, he bit into the burrito again.

He sighed; he pictured the bruise on Keith's stomach and lost the feeling in his own. "His boyfriend Lotor, I'm pretty sure he's abusing Keith."

Hunk coughed, choking on his bite. He reached for his water, Lance passed it to him.

"Ah what?"

Lance frowned. "The bruises earlier weren't from my stuff Hunk."

Hunk went wide eye. "Woah dude have you told the police, or Shiro. This seems serious."

Lance shook his head. "No, I. . .it sounds like Lotor's threatening to kill Shiro if anything's said. Hunk I'm seriously scared here, I don't know what to do."

Hunk crossed his arms, he put down the burrito, maybe he'd lost his appetite too. "I think you need to tell Shiro, this isn't something that should be kept from him." Hunk played with a scab on his skin. "Plus if Keith's in trouble and you didn't do anything, well. . ." Hunk bites his lip. "We should tell someone Lance."

Lance nodded. "Yeah I think you're right, but give me a few days to convince Keith to do that." Lance tapped at his drink. "He might deny everything if we're not careful."

Hunk grabbed the burrito again and finished it. "Okay, but if you haven't told Shiro by the end of the week, I'll say something to him man. This is his little brother for crying out loud."

"I know," Lance said.

 **XXXXX**

When Lance got home he stared at Keith's door. He'd heard Lotor leave this morning, and based on the past work schedule Lance was pretty sure Lotor wouldn't be home till around four, five or six. It was two now thanks to an afternoon class of his being cancelled. And Lance knew Keith had told him not to come back, but Lance couldn't just ignore the guy.

Lance stood at the door, he held up his hand. He waited to knock, and then he heard a soft cry. Lance didn't even reach for knocking instead he wiggled the door handle. It was locked. "Keith?" Lance said, it was soft, hoping not to scare him.

Nobody opened the door so Lance waited, he knocked. "Keith I'm worried, I heard a cry."

Still no answer. Lance knocked at the door again. "Keith if you don't open this door I'll call the police. So please. . ."

That got the guys attention. Footsteps come from the other side, but no voice responded. Peeling open the door Keith sighed. Bags were under his eyes. "Lance, I told you to leave me alone." He was standing oddly, and there was a make-shift toilet paper bandage around Keith's arm. It looked red. Lance stared in shock.

"Your arm?" Lance said, that scrape didn't look good.

Keith held it; some of the toilet paper came off. He blushed. "I. . .it was really an accident." Keith was a terrible liar that was for sure.

Lance reached for Keith's arm, and Keith tried to push him off, but Lance kept his grip. He unwrapped the toilet paper to see the cut more fully. It looked kind of deep, like it might need a stich or two. Probably too late now though.

"Can I at least wrap it properly for you?" Lance asked, a beg in his voice.

Keith opened his mouth to protest, but a shiver through his body came. He sighed and finally let a small nod escape.

Lance walked inside and Keith shut the door locking it. "There is a first aid kit on the counter," Keith said. Keith took a seat at his dining room table, leaning his head back he grabbed a cool compress from the table and dipped it over his face letting the cloth engulf his forehead.

Lance frowned, not sure on how to react. He just went over to the first aid kit. Looking through it, he saw how empty it was, most of the material used up. But he did find a gauge bandage and some ointment to rid infection. Lance grabbed a chair and pulled it out. Sitting down he grabbed Keith's arm and unwrapped the toilet paper. The cut wasn't as bad as Lance had thought, but the fact remained that it was still scary. That Keith was sitting here with a wound, all caused by the man he was living with. Lance put on some of the ointment, Keith winced, he pulled back the wet cloth dropping from his face. "Hey," he mumbled. "I told you to bandage it, not treat it."

"What if it gets infected?" Lance protested.

Keith turned away. "It won't, Lotor has a disinfective soap he uses."

Lance kept putting on the ointment. "You still have to be careful, if you're not careful it could scar."

Grabbing the bandage Lance began wrapping the wound. Keith just sat there; he remained quiet only wincing slightly. Lance finished up tightening at the end. "There," Lance said. "All done."

Keith rubbed a hand over the bandage. He looked really pale in the limelight of the dining room. Even pale though he was beautiful. Lance had never paid so much attention to Keith before, the way his eyes lifted, the way he twitched his nose. He so beautiful, the colour to his pupil a light violet. Lance felt his heart beat at his chest, shaking the feeling away. This wasn't the time or place.

"Are there anymore injuries?" Lance asked.

Keith bit his lip. "I'm fine," he said.

That was frustrating, Lance thought. "I didn't ask if you were fine, I asked about other injuries." He gave a loud sigh. "Keith you're not alone right now, I'm here." Lance dropped his hands, he'd thought a lot over the last two nights on this. How he could fix things, how he could make things right. Being a friend for Keith seemed the right approach. "Keith I'm not going to just leave you like this. In this situation. You don't have to be alone anymore Keith, I can help you."

Keith was silent, he didn't respond and instead the two stared at one another for a long few minutes. Finally Keith reached for the hem of his shirt; he lifted it up and off.

His stomach dropped, Lance couldn't believe the bruising on Keith's chest and stomach. He'd only caught a glance the other day, now close up he could see the colour. The way the hand printed bruises lined up, how one bruise would end and another would start. Behind all that was the fact Keith was really skinny. Not a hot kind of skinny, but an unhealthy skinny. His collarbone sticking out slightly at his neck, his arms sizes too small. His rib line slightly visible.

This wasn't normal, this wasn't healthy. Lance was worried if he blew on Keith the wrong way he'd fall over.

Keith must have seen the recognition in Lance's eyes. "That ointment," Keith mumbled. "Do you mind, putting some on my back?" it was a barely audible whisper and Lance could see Keith really hadn't wanted to ask a question like that. But he had and Lance had to be there.

"Of course, yeah I don't mind." Keith turned the chair around and that's when Lance really turned white. Forget the stomach; Keith's back was a thousand times worse. It wasn't just bruises, but oh yes there were bruises. But there were lash marks, not just a few, but multiple and they covered every inch. Some were red and fresh Lance could tell, the pink tinge lighting them up. Others had been turned into scars from lack of treatment. Some were still healing up.

Lance brought his hand over Keith's back. Keith winced, and Lance couldn't see his face but he knew it was in pain.

That was it, Lance had to tell Shiro, in fact Lance after this was going to take Keith over to his apartment and call the police. He didn't care about what Lotor had to say, but there had to be a solution to this. There was no way a person could stay sane after taking so much torture, there was no way that Lance was going to let Lotor do this to Keith again.

Lance rubbed the ointment over one of the red marks, applying it to the next and then the next. Keith began relaxing his shoulders after a bit of time. Lance still felt sick though, the more he rubbed the more he noticed another hidden mark, another scarring line, a crossed pattern burn. It was sickening. Keith needed help.

The sound of an engine coming on outside made Keith jump out of his chair, Lance's hand flying off. "Crap, crap, crap," Keith got off the chair and reached for Lance's hand. "You need to go, now."

Lance didn't have time to react. "What, I'm not done. . ." he then saw the fear, the way Keith was visibly shaking.

Lance got up and headed for the door, but footsteps were hearable from the corridor and Lance knew he wouldn't make it outside the apartment in time.

"Crap," Keith said. He grabbed Lance's hand as the locks began to become undone on the door. Rushing to the bedroom Keith opened his walk in closet and pushed Lance inside. "Don't say a word, or he'll kill you." The door to the closet was shut. Lance sat in the dark hearing the mutters from outside.

What had just happened?

He pressed his ear to the closet door, and when it pushed slightly and didn't budge Lance realized the door had been locked. Were these closets supposed to lock?

"Where's your shirt Keith?" Lotor asked. Though his voice was muffled from the closet.

There was some mumbling Keith saying, "I was just rubbing some ointment and I—" he let out a quiet moan; Lance kept his ear pressed to the door trying to catch Lotor's next words but they were a whisper, he couldn't catch them. "You're home early?" Keith muttered.

"My afternoon meeting got cancelled; I thought I'd surprise you. . .is this disinfectant?"

Lance heard another muffle from Keith. "I just wanted to bandage my arm, and I—" Lance heard something that sounded like a slap. Lance backed away from the closet door. It'd been so quick he wasn't prepared. Lance put a hand over his mouth, trying to cover up his breathing.

More voices escaped, Lotor's raised voice and Keith's muffled voice. And then a scream, a scream of pain. Lance went to go bang on the door, but then realized his situation, and how vulnerable he was in the closet. Lance glanced around the space, he didn't know if Lotor was going to come in here but he was scared he might, there were a lot of work like clothes hanging up in here. Luckily there was a pile of clothes and a laundry basket in the corner.

Lance draped a jacket around himself, hiding by the pile of dirty clothes behind the basket. It seemed he was just in time, because a few seconds later the closet opened, Keith thrown on the carpet with a force. Lance hadn't been expecting that.

"You're being ungrateful today, after the time I spent. Spend a few hours in there!" Lotor slammed the door shut and Lance heard the lock. "Don't worry though, your real punishment will come later," Lotor said mockingly through the door.

He locked him in a freaking closet? How often did this happen? Lance couldn't believe it, how dare that guy.

Lance stayed in his hiding spot, making sure it was safe. After a few minutes of silence Lance felt it safe enough to whisper. "Keith." He moved the shirt off himself, feeling around in the dark for Keith.

"Don't say a word," Keith whispered back, his voice was quieter.

Lance moved over slightly, the room dark enough you couldn't see anything, even each other. "Are you okay?" Lance finally asked. He kept feeling around in the dark. Finally he found Keith's hand.

Lance heard Keith's muffled tears, "no," he finally said. "I'm not."

Their fingers grasped one another.


	10. Chapter 10- Broken Light

**Okay SUPER WARNING HERE GUYS**************

 **This is one of the more violent chapters with Lotor, if pain of Physical and or Emotional abuse trigger you I HIGHLY warn you for this chapter! It's fairly violent so please be warned!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Keith shoved Lance in the closet without a second thought. No way could this be happening. He should have never answered the door; he should have kicked Lance out an hour ago. How could he have let this happen? "Don't say a word, or he'll kill you." Keith shut the door and locked it. He couldn't risk Lance jumping out if he and Lotor had a fight. And judging by their last conversation, that was a highly possible outcome.

"Hey honey," Lotor said yawning. He put his briefcase on the counter, pulling off his shoes and tossing them. "Where's your shirt Keith?" Lotor asked. Keith looked down; he'd forgotten to put his shirt back on. This was bad, and the ointment was probably still on his back. If Lotor saw. . .

Lotor gently grabbed at one of Keith's shoulders pulling him closer. "That's not like you; I didn't know you wanted me so badly." Lotor moved his hand down his back. Keith felt it as Lotor's hand made contact with where the ointment had been rubbed. Lotor stopped his hand and looked over at the table noticing the first aid kit.

"I was just rubbing some ointment and I—" Lotor pulled Keith into his chest, his hands rubbing over the scars and rubbing the ointment further around. Keith let out a quiet moan from the pain as Lotor dug his nails into one of the fresher injuries. "Your home early?" Keith muttered trying to get Lotor's attention away from his back.

"My afternoon meeting got cancelled; I thought I'd surprise you. . .is this disinfectant?" Lotor pulled back his hand. Keith tried to back up but Lotor moved his hand down gripping Keith's behind.

"I just wanted to bandage my arm, and I—"A slap pierced Keith's face. Keith bit his lip, the stinging fresh. His face was finally loosing the red marks from the gag to. That slap felt like it might bruise, but usually Lotor's punches were worse. He'd be okay this time. He just had to make up excuses.

"Why would you be trying to treat your injuries?" Lotor pulled back throwing his hands off. "Those are discipline marks, I'm showing my territory, punishing when you've been bad." Lotor grabbed the ointment on the table. He squeezed the bottle. "The only time your injuries get to be cleaned is when we have a bath together. When I decide they're allowed to be cleaned. "

Keith turned away; he was scared what would come next. But he was more scared Lotor would throw him in the closet. If that happened he'd see Lance. He had to keep Lotor happy. "I just, I wanted to ease some of the pain. . ." Lotor stayed staring. He motioned with his fingers for Keith to come forward. He did not look happy.

"Oh I didn't realize they were hurting." Lotor reached and grabbed Keith's arm. He pulled it behind Keith's back holding the bandaged arm at an odd angle. "Don't you realize that I'm the one who gets to decide what your body does and doesn't get." Lotor pushed Keith to his knees. They were pushed into the tile of their kitchen and Keith was really wishing he was by the carpet in their living room. Lotor pulled back Keith's neck with his hair. "You're so ungrateful sometimes. I give you everything, I work for us and buy you food, I love you—who's ever done that for you Keith. Not anyone." He pulled Keith further back, stretching his arm so much Keith knew it might break. He bit into his lip trying to hold back his cries of pain.

"It sure hasn't been any of your foster parents. They just hurt you without the thought of discipline. And if you think Shiro cares your wrong—he never cared after he found himself a boy toy."

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, his arm being stretched further than physically fitting. "And don't even get me started on your current parents, who kicked you out after the incident—why you had to come running to me. So tell me Keith, who cares about you but me?"

He pulled to far, and white filled Keith's vision.

"Who!"

Keith let out a scream.

Dots spotted his vision, for a second all he could hear was ringing in his ears and his own scream and grunt of pain. The snap that he'd heard.

Lotor had really done it, he snapped his arm and he'd broken it. Lotor let him drop onto the floor. Keith reached for his swollen arm, he knew that the bone had cracked he'd heard it.

Lotor put his foot on Keith's back as he clutched his arm. He pushed him down, his cheek hitting the tile. "You are nothing, you have no one." Grabbing Keith by his long hair Keith let Lotor drag him back. He was taking him to the closet. Oh no, that was really bad, he couldn't go there.

"Please Lotor, no not tonight, please, I, you just broke my arm—can't I stay in bed." Lotor stopped in front of the closet. He looked down at Keith like he was crazy. He probably was for thinking he could make demands.

Lotor bent down and let go of Keith's hair. "What is with you today?" It was surprised his voice, he probably hadn't been expecting the plea. Lotor sucker punched Keith in the gut again. "The closet just won't do as everything tonight."

Lotor unlocked the closet, tossing Keith on the carpet with force. Keith didn't have time to notice if Lance was in plain view.

"You're being ungrateful today, after the time I spent. Spend a few hours in there!" Lotor slammed the door shut. "Don't worry though; your real punishment will come later!"

So Lotor hadn't seen Lance, at least that had been good. But boy did Keith's arm hurt. He'd done a clean break so it'd probably heal, but Keith just hadn't been expecting the force. Lotor had gotten so much rougher in the past few days. Always in a bad mood. Keith really wondered if it was because of Lance.

"Keith," Lance whispered.

So he was still here, he'd hidden himself and stayed quiet, at least that was good. But if Lotor heard him it'd only get worse. He'd already gotten his arm broken tonight; he couldn't afford to have anything else done to him.

"Don't say a word," Keith whispered. He tried to re-adjust himself, but that made his arm ache. He bit his lip to hold out from screaming, but a whimper still came out. He couldn't let Lance worry, not when Lotor had said he'd be back. Keith really didn't want things to get worse.

Keith heard Lance shuffle over. "Are you okay?" Lance finally asked.

It was strange; he hadn't been asked that question in a while. Not for a year now anyway, it wasn't something Lotor asked, and it wasn't something the average person who saw asked either. And now, he wasn't really sure.

Keith sniffed, he'd been crying from the pain, but now he felt so emotionally hurt and abused. Lotor had said no one cared about him—except for himself. But Lance had told Keith he cared about him. And Keith was pretty sure Shiro cared about him, despite what Lotor had just said. Maybe it was true about Shiro's parents, but Shiro had always cared. He'd been the one to help Keith move schools when James bullying got out of hand.

And Lance, he'd wanted to help him. That was caring, right?

Keith felt Lance's hand make contact with his spread out and non-broken arm.

"No," Keith finally said. "I'm not."

Keith felt Lance's fingers intertwine with his own. Keith grasped them back. It was so gentle, so wonderfully peaceful. Keith could almost forget he was locked in a closet, with a broken arm and an insane boyfriend behind closed doors.

"What can I do?" Lance asked, his voice was calming, soothing.

"Stay quiet," Keith whispered. "And go back and hide."

A beat of time filled the space; Keith's pandered breaths filling the air.

"Are you in pain?" Lance asked. Keith really wished his breathing would loosen up, but on top of his arm his stomach was beginning to throb again.

Keith sighed. "He broke my arm," Keith said, there was no point in hiding the truth. "I'm really in a bad situation, aren't I?" Lance kept his fingers tied with Keith's.

"So we're going to get you out of it," Lance whispered. His voice was strong though, his grip tight and comforting around Keith's own.

He knew Lance wasn't the type to not care. He'd been wrong to judge on past feelings.

He remembered watching Lance from afar, the popular guy at their high school, the guy everyone loved, who flirted with all the girls—and guys. He was so open, so himself. Keith had admired that so much, the self-confidence Lance had that he himself didn't have, the ability to light up a room.

He'd never really talked with him, only a few arguments about test scores, or the odd time he stood there well Lance talked with Shiro, but never more than a glance up close. But Keith watched Lance, because everyone watched Lance, everyone liked him, and no one liked Keith.

Of course Keith would fall for a guy that everyone loved, who was already in love with Shiro's best friend Allura, a pretty girl, someone Keith could never be.

"I had a crush on you," Keith blurted in a whisper; maybe it was the pain or the hope for distraction. Really he was just thinking of what could be. "In high school."

Lance squeezed Keith's fingers. "What? But we never talked besides the times you were with Shiro." Lance drifted a bit closer. Keith really should tell Lance to move back, but he felt so nice, and he was starting to feel the numbness.

"You always liked Allura, so you were always so blind to notice me." Keith's voice drifted off slightly. He thought he might have blacked out due to pain a bit. The room was very dark. "I guess now you notice me."

Lance had pulled another arm around Keith. "I was never blind Keith, I knew you were there. I just thought you hated me. . .I had no idea that you actually. . ."

The light to the bedroom was turned on. Lance let go of Keith's fingers and pulled his arm away. Keith heard him squash to the other side of the closet. Luckily with the new light the two could see one another and Lance could see that he could hide himself more. Keith wasn't worried though, Lotor would only be focused on him.

The door was pulled open. Lotor stood highly overtop. Mighty like a villain ready to scope it's prey. Keith stayed lying down, his hands gripping his broken arm. "You kept moaning, it was really driving me nuts."

Keith was glad Lotor had mistaken whispering for moaning.

"Get up," Lotor ordered.

He didn't have a choice but to obey that.

It took Keith a few seconds, but he tried to be quick about it so Lance wouldn't be spotted inside. He couldn't afford that; he couldn't let Lance be caught.

Impatient, half way Lotor grabbed Keith and pushed him onto the bed letting the closet door close on it's own, unlocked.

Keith limply stayed on the bed, but Lotor had already grabbed Keith's bad arm. Keith screeched as he yanked at it. "Oh don't be such a baby," Lotor said. "Actually think of this as a reward." Keith frowned, he hated that, he hated that in the closet Lance would be listening. "I really tried to think of a reason for your back-talking, and I realized, well I just haven't been disciplining you hard enough."

Lotor sat overtop of Keith, and Keith glared back at him. He was so sick of this, he'd always been sick of it. And now Lotor had broken his arm, he had him pinned down for the fourth time this week, and Lance was in the closet caught in his mess. When Keith met Lotor he hadn't wanted for any of this, to be the one to put his friends in danger, his own brother—to put himself in danger.

The strength of Lotor pulled at Keith's arm, he yelped in pain. Lotor slapped him on the head. "Be quiet." Lotor leaned down next to Keith, he put his head by his ear, "don't make me get the gag."

Lotor held onto both of Keith's hands, and instead of using the handcuffs Lotor tied Keith's hands together with a scratchy ribbon, the fabric strong and not something Keith could rip into.

When Lotor had it tightly secured he flipped Keith over and then pulled his pants down, and then his own. Keith waited and closed his eyes knowing what was coming next, what he didn't expect was the knife that came down his back. Keith cried, the ointment Lance had put on earlier completely washed away. Keith felt the blood flow down his back. Lotor had threatened him with a knife before, but he'd never used one on him like this— forcefully making him bleed.

Lotor ripped the knife out. Keith cried again. Tears were in his eyes. "What. . .are. ..you. . .doing?" Keith mumbled his voice quiet and small, but not without a force.

Lotor licked Keith's blood off the blade slightly. He dangled it by Keith's face. "I'm simply doing what I should have done to begin with."

Inserting the knife again Keith cried out, the blade going deeper. Keith felt the knife do a circular shape, and his stomach dropped, he knew what Lotor was doing.

"Don't you think it'll look so much better with my name carved out on your back, that way you'll really be mine." Lotor reached and gently pulled a hand through Keith's hair, finding his way to his cheek.

And then and there Keith was terrified, the scars he held on his back were already awful, but they'd heal, he knew that. There was an excuses for those. But Lotor's name, carved on his bare back. And it would be deep, he felt the blood, no he saw the blood running down into the sheets. Lotor was serious. He wanted Keith to be his forever; he wanted Keith to never escape him. Keith would forever be in an endless cycle of torture.

Lotor pulled the knife higher and reached to put the knife in Keith's back again, it hurt, the stab wound overpowering the broken arm. Keith's vision flared, things were getting a bit blurry.

Why, why was this happening to him?

As Lotor pulled out the blade, about to start the T Keith braced himself for impact, knowing now he'd forever have Lotor's name carved on him, he'd always be a slave to Lotor.

Keith squinted his eyes shut, but a loud banging clashed into something, and it wasn't Keith. The light in the room switched off, the streetlight from the window was the only thing keeping the room bright. Looking up awkwardly, Keith saw a very angry Lance standing over Lotor with a broken lamp that had made contact with his head.

Lotor fell over top of Keith, but he pushed himself up quickly spotting Lance. If Lance had even been a second later he wouldn't have made it as Lotor pushed the knife Lance's way that he'd been using to brand Keith's back.

The knife made it to Lance's shoulder, but Lance was already aiming the lamp at Lotor's front forehead, the new impact knocked Lotor over and onto the floor. The glass hit his forehead, and the brunt of the lamp knocked him in the head with great force.

He'd been knocked unconscious.

Lance had saved him.


	11. Chapter 11- Get Away Stress

**Chapter 11**

Lance knew that Keith had said to stay in the closet, but Lance wasn't going to stand for what he was hearing anymore. After the first scream Lance knew he couldn't just stand by. And before he knew it he had reached for the lamp and hit it in the back of Lotor's head.

It hadn't knocked him unconscious, but it had injured him enough to loose enough balance for Lance to get a second hit in. That time he'd been successful, even with the knife that got stabbed in his shoulder.

"Keith!" Lance said he pulled the knife out of his arm and decided he'd worry about that later; right now he had to get Keith help.

He looked in bad shape, worse shape than earlier. The broken arm had turned a dark purple bruising, and his back was bleeding a lot heavier that Lance had feared. He had to call an ambulance, but first he had to get Keith out of here.

Lance used the bloody knife to cut Keith's hands free of the ribbon, and he helped Keith pull his pants back up. He looked to be barely staying conscious. "Lance. . .you have. . .to get out of here."

Was he seriously saying that in this situation?  
"Not without you I'm not," Lance said as he put Keith's arm around his shoulder and dragged him out of the bedroom. He didn't know when Lotor would wake up, but right now he had to focus on Keith.

Lance reached for his phone ready to call the police and ambulance, but Keith dragged his feet trying to stop Lance, "please don't, Lotor, he'll find us," Keith barely managed to mutter.

Lance bit into his lip, he didn't want to wait longer then he had to take Keith to the hospital, but without a car, Keith might lose too much blood.

Keith pointed to the counter, "drive Lotor's car, take us away. . .if he wakes up, he'll kill you and maybe . . .me. . ." Keith's head draped, he was breathing heavily, and Lance himself was now noticing his own bleeding shoulder wound. He didn't have time for that though.

Grabbing Lotor's keys, Lance dragged Keith down the stairs with blood spots to follow. He made his way to Lotor's car. He opened it and plopped Keith in the front passenger seat. Taking off his jacket Lance pushed it over top of Keith, covering him like a blanket.

Getting in the driver's side Lance started the engine and headed for the road.

"No. . . hospital. . . please," Keith muttered, his voice was quiet, and between every word he had to take a breath.

"Well where else am I supposed to take you Keith, you're bleeding out—you could die. . .I have to get you help."

But as Lance kept his grip on the steering wheel he realized how expensive this car was, how what Keith had been saying earlier wasn't a lie. If Lotor was smart he might blame Lance for the whole attack, and he might get away with it, blame Lance as the kidnapper if he brought Keith to a hospital, if Lotor really had the power Keith said he did.

Lance took the next exit on the highway.

He knew a doctor, as well as one in training. He'd go to them.

 **X**

It took fifteen minutes to arrive at Allura's place, and in that time Keith had bled a significant amount onto the passenger seat; the blood finding its way from the back side down to the edge of the leather. Lance really hoped it was less blood than was visible.

His shoulder wound wasn't faring better, as he slowly felt a numbness to his arm as he was driving.

Lance left Keith in the car as he ran to Allura's door. It was late, but he knew if he banged hard enough Allura would open up. "Allura!" Lance called knocking loudly on the door. It took a few minutes but finally a light turned on, Allura coming to the door in her dressing robe.

"Lance?" she yawned, "what time is it?" it only took her another second to spot Lance's own injury. "Lance your arm."

"We don't have time for me, I need you to help Keith. Is Doctor Coran here?"

"Keith?"

"Is Coran here or not?" Lance pleaded no game at all in his voice. Allura wiped her eyes, seeming to be awake now that she'd seen the situation.

"Yes he's here, I'll go wake him." Allura reached for Lance's shoulder, but he pulled back.

"I'll go get Keith, I can probably carry him here." Lance stepped back and headed straight to the car. He reached in for Keith who'd stopped responding a few minutes ago, but his laboured breath told Lance he was still breathing and alive.

Allura was at his side as soon as Lance began to pull Keith out of the seat. "Coran's on his way, he's just getting dressed." Allura gasped as Lance moved out of the way, Keith getting adjusted in his arms as he pulled him from the passenger's side.

"Why didn't you take him to a hospital? Lance why's Keith here? We need to call an ambulance."

Lance bit into his lip, he didn't have time for this. To explain, to tell her the situation. He was so tired, and mad and scared for Keith. But he had to keep going.

Lance's arm throbbed as he adjusted Keith in his arm bridal style and started walking back to the house. Keith's eyes squeezed shut, the blood dripping into Lance's hands.

"Allura, please, Keith said no hospitals, and I think if we went, we might be in more danger than it'd be worth."

Lance walked carefully back to Allura's front door, standing at the entrance way was Coran, dressed in his PJ's and slippers. As soon as he saw Keith and Lance though he moved out of the way. "I'll go grab my equipment," he said, quick to move back.

Lance brought Keith inside, and Allura closed the door behind him.

He'd never heard Coran so serious, when Lance and Allura had been friends, plus dated, he'd always been so quirky, strange, but all around a good guy. He'd raised Allura after her father passed away, and Coran was the main reason that Allura was studying to be a doctor now. Thankfully Lance knew him though, and trusted him enough to help Keith.

"Lay him on the table," Coran said coming back with his stethoscope and bag of equipment. "Allura, go get the supplies downstairs, will need the antiseptic for the stiches."

Pushing the candles off the dining room table Lance laid Keith on top of it. Pulling off his jacket covering Keith Coran saw the extent of Keith's stomach, the bruising of rainbow. But before he dealt with that he pushed Keith on his side.

Allura came back with another box of stuff. Coran reached into his bag and got some bandages, he pressed in on the marks on Keith's back and handed some more to Allura, she did the same.

"Are those letters?" Allura mumbled as she pressed the bandages down, her eyes moved to Keith's arm. "His arm is broken."

Lance bit into his lip. Keith looked bad, but at least now he was getting some real medical help.

"I'll explain everything later," Lance said as he grabbed at Keith's hand. "Right now let's just try and help him.

Stopping the bleeding Coran applied a needle of anesthetic to Keith's back and started the stitching process. During this time Allura led Lance to sit on a chair. "You're hurt to," she said. Lance looked down at his shoulder, the blood crusty against his shirt. Allura reached over and pulled up the sleeve. "It's deep," she mumbled, "but you should be okay without stiches." Allura reached into the kit and grabbed some cream, she wiped it on Lance's arm and he cringed, the stinging hurt. Allura moved her hand away and started wrapping a bandage.

"What happened Lance?" Allura asked.

Lance looked toward Keith, Coran finishing the last of the stiches on his back over the stab wounds from Lotor. Lance gripped his hands at his knees. "I. . ." Lance wasn't sure why, or even when they started, but suddenly he was bawling. Tears streamed down his face and he went to wrap his arms around Allura. Not because he wanted her, but because he needed her comfort, he needed to realize what had just happened.

"Shh," Allura said moving Lance over. "It's okay, it's okay."

Lance gripped Allura, more tears coming out. "I, wanted. . .to help. . .I should have gotten him out sooner, if I did. . ." Lance continued to cry but Allura kept him in her arms soothing a hand through his hair. It was comforting after what had just happened, after the fear and anger he was feeling.

Letting his tears die out Coran appeared in the entry way to where Lance and Allura were sitting. "Allura, let's move him into the guest room," Coran said. "I've finished with the stiches, and splinted his arm with a make-shift cast for now, but if probable I'd like to take him to a hospital tomorrow to get a scan to look at the bone."

Lance wiped at his eyes. "Before we go to a hospital you need to talk to Keith, even now—

Oh gosh the car!" Lance stood up. "Allura, the car's here, I have to get rid of it."

"What, Lance what are you talking about."

"Lotor's car, Allura don't you see it's his car, I stole it, because I needed to get here, and oh gosh, please Allura you have to help me get rid of it!"

If Lotor could track his car, which he might be able to they were in danger. Even if he just reported it stolen, outside Allura's house that would cause a major scene.

"Lance, I don't understand anything that's going on, what do you mean the car? And you're hurt. . ."Allura stopped speaking, the look in Lance's eye enough.

"Coran, Allura," Lance said, standing up. "I promise I'll explain everything later, but right now you need to help me, or all our lives could be in danger."

They were both reluctant, but they all saw the way Lance spoke, the way he took on a serious nature. Maybe because he wasn't so serious all the time they finally saw a reason to take him seriously. So they listened.

 **X**

Driving toward a local dump Lance dropped off the car and threw the keys in the forest nearby. Allura had followed him in her own car, the dump a thirty minute drive outside of the city. Allura dulled the radio as soon as Lance got inside her car.

"Alright Lance," Allura said as she started the engine and started driving them back, "I think it's time you explained."

Lance sighed, his head felt sore and his stomach was a whole sway of emotions. But he didn't want to run or hide the fact about what happened. "Okay, I'll tell you," Lance said.

And so he did, he explained Shiro's concerns, then his own concerns hearing Keith at night, then he explained how he'd seen what happened, how he'd seen the injuries but he hadn't done anything that day and now things had gotten worse. He explained how he'd heard Keith scream and Lotor start cutting him up, so he made a move and tried to save him— he should have called Shiro from the start.

Allura stopped at a stop light, she wiped her eyes. "You idiot," she mumbled, sniffing back her own tears from the story. "Because of you Keith is safe now."

Lance shook his head. "But Allura, I don't think he is, Lotor, he might be after Keith right now, if we're not careful—"

Allura cut Lance off by making a sharp turn. "Allura, what are you doing?!" Lance shouted.

"I'm getting Shiro!" Allura cried. "Keith isn't alone in this anymore, and I can't, I can't just keep Shiro in the dark knowing the state Keith's in, and what he's been dealing with until now." Allura turned sharply again, taking the exit to Shiro's place. "We're going to figure this out Lance, and there's no way in quiznack that we'll ever let that Lotor guy near Keith again. If I know anything I'll have him behind bars by tomorrow."

And Lance saw the determined energy in Allura, and he knew that he couldn't do anything to stop her. He'd been with Allura when she set her mind on things, and this was one of those moments.

They arrived at Shiro's house shortly after, and at the great hour of 4am, there didn't seem to be any lights on. Allura started getting out of the car but Lance put a hand up to stop her. "I got this," he said. Getting up, Lance walked to the front door and rang Shiro's doorbell, a light turning on inside. It didn't surprise Lance when Adam was the first to open the door, a pair of shorts the only thing covering him, and his hands still trying to put his glasses on.

"Gosh this better be an emergency," Adam said as his eyes finally adjusted to see Lance. Maybe the bandage wrapped around his arm was a good indicator of that, and Allura still in their parking lot the car engine on.

"Get Shiro," Lance said, and Adam didn't hesitate to do just that.


	12. Chapter 12- A Holding Hand

**Chapter 12**

Keith awoke to a wet cloth being added to his forehead, the substance cool and calming on his clamped skin. "Oh you're awake," the man said, Keith recognized the ginger but he couldn't put a name to the face. "It's been a while, but I'm Allura's uncle Coran."

That's right, he was a doctor, Keith remembered when he came by when Shiro lost his arm, doing his own examinations. He'd even been the one to recommend Shiro to the program to get his experimental prosthetic.

Keith looked around the room and noticed the frills, the nicely hung paintings, and the fact he was in sheets that smelt of a faint lavender. Keith tried to move up, but he let out a grunt and he felt Coran's hands pushing him down. "Please be careful, I've just added over forty stiches to your back, you're going to be in a bit of pain."

Keith went to reach his hand up, but he gasped again, the arm already having been splint into a sling. No cast was present, but an odd bandage Keith wasn't familiar with was wrapped around his arm along with what seemed to be a type of metal rod.

"Admiring the work I see, well without proper equipment to cast your arm properly this was the best I could do."

Nodding Keith relaxed his back into the pillow. "We're not at a hospital then," he said, he'd been hoping based on the décor, but he couldn't know for sure till Coran confirmed it.

"No, Lance seemed very adamant about not taking you—though that doesn't seem like the best course of action here." Keith didn't respond. He felt tired, he was usually used to dealing with all this pain by himself, but it seemed he'd needed the intervention of Lance saving him.

A small shiver rocked his body. Lotor wasn't dead, and when he woke up he'd do everything in his power to find Keith and take him back. All of a sudden Keith felt really scared, really worried for the worse. Ignoring Coran's earlier words Keith tried to push himself up again. "I have to get out of here," he said, mumble coherent in his voice. "He'll find me. . ."

"Relax Keith, you're safe here." Coran was trying to soothe him, but he couldn't be certain of anyone's safety.

"No, you don't understand," Keith said, he went for his legs trying to swing them off the bed, but all he does is end up falling out of the bed himself. Darn his reactions were so slow, and his whole back felt numb. He didn't realize how essential the back was to walk till now.

Keith tried to push up on his one hand, but Coran was quick to get by his side. "Please Keith, don't over extend yourself, Lance is on his way back with Shiro, so please don't worry."

Shiro, and Lance were both coming here. That was even worse; when Lotor found him he'd have them all in one place to kill. He couldn't let that happen. He had to get out of here, either very far away, or Keith hated to think it but back into Lotor's hands.

Keith tried to crawl away, but Coran's hand held him back. "Let me go, I need to, you don't understand he's on his way! If I don't go back he'll kill all of you!" Keith felt a prick to the side of his arm, a needle, an antiesthetic. "You can't, I—"

"I brought this to help with the pain, I'm sorry I had to use it in this way." Keith collapsed into Coran's arms. The pain left his body, but so did his mind, slipping further away as his eyes closed. Keith tried to fight it, but he couldn't he was incapacitated. "I'm so sorry," Coran said, he seemed to be more somber than Keith. "I'm sorry that you've had to go through such a horrible thing."

Keith's eyes slipped closed.

XXXX

When Keith felt consciousness again it wasn't to anyone's voice but Shiro. It was lulling the voice of the only person who'd tried to help him, who'd paid the ultimate price for it.

"What's wrong with him?" Shiro said from the side. Keith presumed he was sitting next to his bed. He felt a metal prosthetic grasping his hand. He wanted to squeeze back but the drugs were keeping him from moving any part of his body.

"Well there are multiple lacerations on his back, not just the ones that needed emergency treatment last night," Coran said, Keith imagined him holding up his fingers as if going by a check list. "He also had a rather nasty wound on his right arm, but that didn't require stiches. And as for his other left arm, well it was broken in a rather clean fashion, but cracked none the less. I'd like to cast in properly if we have a chance." Coran drifted off, his voice stopping for a second, a sigh escaped him. "He has a few fractured ribs as well, but that's probably from a few days ago, I'm surprised he was able to walk properly. To top it off he has a small concussion, but the swelling on his head already seemed to be subsiding."

A cough escaped, "woah is that all," Adam said. So he'd come with Shiro, Keith didn't expect less from his brother's long term boyfriend. He was surprised the two weren't married yet based on all the time they spent together.

Shuffling of shoulders were heard, a shrug, "actually if you want more information, Keith is severely underweight for a boy his age, enough to be concerning."

Keith felt the metal hand grip his hand, it was cold on his skin.

"And why aren't we at a hospital? Or better yet, why aren't we knocking down Lotor's door with armed forces!" Shiro's voice was angry, alarmingly so. Keith had never heard his foster brother this way, it was kind of scary, and Keith hoped he'd never bring down that anger on himself. Though he might just do that when he woke up to his brother by his side.

Another weight shifted the bed and Keith felt a hand reach gently for his knee. It was warm, and had a sweet touch to it. "Keith said Lotor would find us if we went to the police or any hospital, apparently he's tried to get away before." A squeeze over his kneecap. "He's been threatening you Shiro."

"What, me?" Shiro tried to confirm.

No, Lance don't tell him that. Keith tried to force his body awake, to stop the warmth coming from Lance, Lance's words telling Shiro the truth. "I'm not sure the full story, but it seems Lotor had multiple ways to stop Keith from ever getting away from him on his own." The hand on his knee started shaking. "I think, I think if I wasn't there tonight he might have seriously killed him though Shiro."

Keith wanted to open his eyes and mouth to protest, but trying to get his body to listen to him was exhausting, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to do anything, and he wasn't sure he could protest to that comment. Keith always knew that he might die someday to Lotor's hand, no matter how many times he tried to hide the origin in truth.

"I'm sorry, Shiro I found out a few days ago, I should have done something immediately, but I didn't think it was that bad and I—"

Lance stopped and the weight shifted on the bed he was laying on. Keith could swear that was a famous Shiro hug.

He couldn't believe Lance was blaming himself, when Lance had done something Keith had been too afraid to do himself again, and that was stand up to Lotor, that was take action and fight back and save him. Keith had been so scared of every outcome, of everything that was going on of what Lotor would, and still might do, but for now he was thankful for Lance, for him saving him. But he couldn't let Lance blame himself for Keith's own cowardice, for his own inability to escape, that wasn't fair on Keith's part.

"It's not your fault Lance, thank you for saving him, my baby brother."

A sniffle passed around the room and Keith was thankful he could hear but was still asleep, that the drugs keeping him subdued were allowing him to listen in on the conversation at hand.

A cough came somewhere at the back of the room. "Well," Allura said, her voice authoritative. "I've been thinking about this more thoroughly, and well we can't let Lotor get away with any of this. Now I know you're worried about contacting the police, but my friend Romelle from my undergrad school just joined the force, but she is still a helping hand. If we can get her help we may be able to start our own report and get Lotor behind bars."

"If you're worried about the police, I have some friends from my days in the military that could help. Iverson, though a bit uptight, he would be willing to help if we asked. I can't stand back and see Shiro's brother having been treated like this, and for there to be no justice at the end."

Adam's ideas surprised Keith, in fact so did Allura's, they all wanted to help? He'd brought this upon himself, he'd been the one who couldn't escape Lotor, they were all risking themselves for him. It wasn't fair.

"Don't worry Keith, will keep you save," Lance's voice echoed through his ears.

Keith wondered how long after that he drifted to sleep.

XXXXX

Next time Keith awoke he could open his eyes, asleep in a chair next to him was Shiro, his head in his hand. Keith tried to move up a little but winced, the stinging on his back hurting more than he'd like to admit. But then again he'd kind of gotten used to the constant sting on his back, the constant soreness to his stomach, and the constant headache that plagued him.

Shiro blinked his eyes open, probably having heard Keith move under the covers. "Hey," he said, his voice was calming no malice or anger. "How are you feeling?"

Keith wanted to tell him a lie and say nothing hurt, that he was fine. Maybe he should have even told Shiro the truth, that his whole body was sore, every inch of him in some-way. But instead tears engulfed his eyes. "Hey, hey, are you okay, are you in pain?" Shiro brought his real hand through Keith's hair.

Keith shook his head, the pillow digging deeper under him. "No, I-I I'm sorry Shiro."

"Sorry, Keith you're okay, you're alive." His hand came down his cheek, wiping at the tears. "And what happened to you wasn't your fault; I'm just sorry you didn't come sooner, that I couldn't help you sooner."

Keith sniffed back his tears. "I couldn't, I can't. . .Shiro, Lotor's going to kill you because I left. He'll send someone, I. . ." Shiro's hand brushed through his hair, it was so calming, so wonderful. It felt nice, having his brother beside him after avoiding him so long. He'd been so scared of what Lotor would do he pushed Shiro far away. But he'd missed Shiro, he was so caring and even now instead of putting on a worried or angry face he was smiling, despite Shiro being the one missing an arm.

"Hey Keith," Shiro said, "don't worry about me, worry about getting better, we need to get you at full strength."

Sniffing back some more Keith let his tears dry. He was worried about Shiro, but he also knew that as long as Shiro stayed with Keith he'd be safe. "Shiro promise you won't leave, stay here with me," Keith mumbled.

Shiro sighed, he brought back his hand. "I'm not going anywhere Keith."


	13. Chapter 13- Twisted Ties

**Chapter 13**

Lance sat with Allura downtown; the coffee shop was tinnier than the one he'd met up with Shiro at.

Sipping at his coffee nervously he looked over at Allura, her eyes tied to the door. "Do you think she'll be here soon," Lance asked. But Allura doesn't even have time to answer as the door entrance was pushed open and a slight dinging filled the coffee shop. Allura got up out of her chair and ran over to the blonde hair guest.

"Romelle," Allura said grasping the girl into a tight hug.

"How nice it is to see you again Allura," she said hugging the girl back. Her accent was strangely similar to Allura's but also different in it's own way. Lance blushed, the girl was pretty, and a part of him was wondering why Allura hadn't introduced them before.

"Romelle, this is my friend Lance," Allura greeted. Lance stood up letting his hand stand out.

"It's nice to meet you," Lance said.

Romelle looked down at Lance's hand but didn't shake it. She smirked. "So you're the guy who's hopelessly in love with Allura, well can't say I'm surprised."

Lance blushed pulling back his hand. "I ah. . .it's ah. . .well Allura and I. . ."

"Romelle Lance and I broke up ages ago, we're just friends now."  
"Oh so you're on the market," Romelle said cheekily toward Allura.

Allura blushed and let out a slight cough. Lance for the first time in his life didn't feel jealous either as Romelle flirted with his ex-girlfriend. In fact there wasn't even a twinge in his heart. Was the party last week just his own emotions falling over him, or did he feel something for Keith now.

Lance scratched his head, gosh this wasn't the time to worry about romance they had serious problems here. "Romelle, we called you here because of a situation we're dealing with."

Romelle nodded. "I know, Allura filled me in." They all took a seat at the coffee shop table. Romelle crossed her hands. "And I do know of Lotor, he makes underhanded deals all the time with the commander in the 74th precinct, Sendack." Romelle looked around the coffee shop as if she was scared someone was watching in on them. "Sendack is a favourite of the senior staff though, so they'd never think of firing him."  
Lance put his arm on the table. "Keith said that Lotor had all 9-1-1 calls about his building re-directed to another source, you think that source was Sendack."

Romelle bit into her lip. "I didn't even think that was possible, but knowing the way their family works that might be the case."

Allura frowned. "You said family," she asked for clarification.

She nodded, "yes Sendack is a distant uncle of Lotor's, and Lotor's father Zarkon, he's a tyrant. We're pretty sure he's the underground leader of a gang called the Galra. The only reason Zarkon hasn't been arrested is because he has ties with everyone. Even his wife Honovera is a head research scientist on the medical board."

Allura's jaw dropped. "Wait, do you mean Haggar."

"Who's Haggar?" Lance asked, getting lost in the conversation.

"She's made countless scientific breakthroughs regarding pharmaceutical drugs. Though there's rumours that the only reason her drugs get on the market so quickly is because she uses animal testing—or the even worse rumour she uses live human experimentation." Allura crossed her fingers together. "She's the one who funds the projects herself though; she practically heads the medical boards. But she's known for being cruel and unforgiving, hence the nickname Haggar among the medical community."

Lance whistled, "wait so we got the head of the medical board Haggar, someone who probably could get information from every hospital in town. Than you have Sendak the police commander for a section of the city favoured by senior staff. And to top it off a mob boss father. Gosh this family really has ties everywhere."

Allura frowned. "Not to mention Lotor's a criminal lawyer."

Romelle leaned back, "yes, and one who wins favour with plenty of his judges. He's helped multiple criminals who have ties to the galra crime organization get away scott free."

Lance didn't like where this conversation was heading, and this new information he was getting. "So wait a second, with this family, basically I'm getting the idea that. . .Lotor he's kind of. . ."

"Untouchable," Allura finally said. She knocked her hand into the table, some drops of coffee falling over.

Romelle waved her hands. "Now now, just because Lotor's connected with his family in such a way doesn't mean they always get along. It also doesn't mean that we've used every resource."

"What do you mean?" Allura asked, calming herself more solemnly.

"I mean that with enough evidence, and with a judge on our side, we may be able to convict Lotor enough to hold him behind bars." Romelle crossed her fingers together. "We just need a detective not currently connected to the police force, but with Lance's witness and Keith's own injuries as proof, I think we have enough for conviction."

Lance let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding back. "So Keith will be fine, we'll actually be able to help him."

Romelle nodded. "But it'll take a few days, I'll have to bring in coworkers who I know won't be persuaded by Sendak, or are on Lotor's side."

Allura smiled, "thank you Romelle, I don't know how I can help repay you for this."

Romelle shrugged. "Don't think of re-paying me, I joined the force because I wanted justice. This right here is deserving justice."

Lance tapped his hands on the table.

Keith, he thought. He wouldn't let Lotor ever get close to him again. He was going to pay, Lance would make sure of that.

X

They got back to Allura's place later that day. Adam was sitting in the couch drinking tea taking some notes on his laptop. "You didn't go to work?" Lance asked, as they came inside.

Adam stretched out his hands. "I did go for the morning, but I was too worried about Keith and Shiro to stay focused." Lance started taking off his shoes, Adam giving him a strange look. "I see that you didn't go to your class today either."

Lance chuckled. "Who said I had a class today?" Allura punched Lance in the shoulder. "Oh so Allura's the culprit."

"I was only being honest when he called; besides, I missed class today as well. Who can think of studying when we have such a serious situation going on?" Allura sighed. "I'll go make us all some tea."

Adam frowned, but he nodded. He went back and closed his laptop. "Coran went to a doctor friend of his to get some more equipment for Keith's injuries. I offered tomorrow to let Coran come to the base to use their medical equipment."

"That's smart," Lance said coming into the living room and sitting on the opposite couch. "The military base shouldn't be tied to the regular medical board."

The sound of steps filed down the hallway, Shiro coming into the living room. "Hey Takashi," Adam said, Lance gave his own wave, "how's Keith."

Shiro bit into his lip. "He's fine, he woke up for a while, but I let him go back to sleep."

Lance suddenly felt a bit nervous. He hadn't seen Shiro since they'd all been in the guest bedroom discussing Keith's recovery. He was kind of worried that Shiro was half blaming him for everything that happened.

Allura came into the living room with a tray of a few cups of tea. "Oh Shiro, how are you doing?" she asked setting the cups on the coffee table.

"I'm okay," he mumbled. "How did the meeting go with your friend Romelle."

Allura frowned, but she gave a half reassuring smile. "Well, all hope isn't lost, but the things we learned about Lotor are certainly alarming." As Allura went on to explain their conversation, Lance passed out the tea to the group of them. Lance didn't drink his though; he was too concerned about Keith to really focus on anything.

As Allura finished explaining everything Shiro and Adam's heads had dropped. "Well that's certainly a powerful family," Adam finally said after a few beats of silence. "Wasn't expecting that."

Shiro nodded in confirmation.

"Did you have any luck Adam?" Allura asked, a hopeful hint to her voice.

Adam sighed, "yes Iverson is willing to help, but he says the military can't really step in besides offering up their facilities. They won't be able to help us in court though."

"I kind of figured as much," Allura said. "At least we have options."

Lance wanted to ask what their options were besides waiting, but he kept his mouth shut. This whole situation was just making him feel sick. Lance put his now cool mug down on the coffee table.

"I'll be right back," he mumbled, not in the mood for anymore of this conversation.

Lance walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. He poured himself some water, but before drinking it he stared at the hallway that led to Keith's room. Frowning Lance decided he'd sit with Keith for a few minutes, and if he was awake he'd offer the water to him.

Lance walked down the steps to the hall, a screen door leading to the backyard showing the incoming gray cloud at the halls end. The air felt eerily silent as Lance turned to enter the guest room.

Keeping silent Lance opened the door, his worst fear realized.

The bed was empty, the sheets messy, and Keith nowhere in sight.


	14. Chapter 14- Missing the Rain

**Warning slightly for a minor Panic Attack at the being if this triggers you**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Keith dreamt of Lotor—of the way his finger curled around his neck, of the way his hands tempted and crawled over his skin.

He'd woken in a cold sweat, the dull pain in his back still lingering and arm beginning to grow sore again. Keith wiped his brow; pulling the covers off himself he tested his feet on the hardwood floor. He could hear a brief conversation from the living room, it sounded like Allura, and Shiro, and that had to be Adam.

Keith tried to take a step, but he tripped; and luckily instead of falling forward he fell back into the mattress, his body falling against the bedframe. He slid himself down on the floor, his eyes a little blurry.

 _"Don't you realize that I'm the one who gets to decide what your body does and doesn't get."_

Keith tried to back up, but his back just banged into the frame. He covered his mouth to keep from crying out. It took a few seconds for the scoring pain to just fade into a dull ache.

Keith looked around the room trying to see if Lotor was there, if he was somewhere close, just around the corner from him. But no head popped out. _"You're so ungrateful sometimes. I give you everything, I work for us and buy you food, I love you—who's ever done that for you Keith. Not anyone."_

A phantom pain followed and Keith reached for the arm in the splint. The bruising had gone down, but it still felt like his arm was broken. Maybe because it was broken, Lotor had broken it—cleanly cracked a physical bone inside his body. _"It sure hasn't been any of your foster parents. They just hurt you without the thought of discipline. And if you think Shiro cares your wrong—he never cared after he found himself a boy toy."_

Keith felt like he was going to throw up. His breathing hitching.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut. " _And don't even get me started on your current parents, who kicked you out after the incident—why you had to come running to me. So tell me Keith, who cares about you but me?"_

White balanced Keith's vision. Lotor's face appearing in his thoughts. _"Who!"_ Keith grabbed his head. "No one!" He shouted, but he was pretty sure nothing left his mouth, he hadn't shouted at all. His breathing continued to get worse, his eyes popping as he tried to get rid of the whispers, Lotor's voice following him _"You are nothing, you have no one."_

Keith pushed himself up.

He had to get out of here, he had to get away.

Keith balanced himself on the balls of his feet, letting his broken arm hang he limped over to the doorway, and checked the hallway. To his left he noticed the door that led to outside the home. He opened it, the door leading into a fairly normal sized backyard with a white picket fence.

Keith stepped onto the grass, a cloudy sky filling the air. His breathing was still rough, but he could at least smell the scent of incoming rain, it was helping him.

Tripping over his own feet Keith landed on his arm. He let out a cry, and moved in on himself.

 _"You are nothing, you have no one."_

"Get out of my head," Keith whispered, reaching for his ears. "Get out, please," he said.

 _"No one," Lotor mocked. "No one will ever want you."_

Keith let out a cry. He tried to curl in on himself, his hand digging into the side of his temple.

He thought back to the closet, the one he'd been shoved into more times than he could count. It was Lotor's normal punishment. That small space, he'd be crammed in to many times to count. It scared him at first, the creaks the darkness, never knowing when Lotor would show up next.

"Keith!"

He laid still on the ground, his eyes finding no comfort as he looked to the clouds. He felt immobile. Someone called his name, and it wasn't Lotor, but he was here, somewhere around the corner lurking.

Keith remembered that time he tried to get away, he drove his motorbike out of the city and as far as his gas tank would let him go. He'd been stupid to stop at the motel for the night, to let his guard down and think he was safe. Because the next morning he awoke to Lotor sitting on the edge of his bed, a disappointed look on his face as he stayed there and let Keith wake.

The threat on his tongue not one Keith took lightly.

He knew after that to never run again, yet even when their next fight got so bad, when he'd been so scared, he'd thought he could run to Shiro. And when he had gone to his foster brother, that had been his final mistake.

Now he was here, Shiro in near proximity. And then there was Keith. If Lotor came here, and he would soon, he'd kill Shiro, he'd kill everyone who helped him. And then he'd take Keith away. Somewhere not even the crows could hear him cry.

"Hey Keith, are you with me!?"

Keith focused in on Lance, it'd started raining in the last few minutes he'd been lost in his own mind.

Keith tried to push himself up, but he found Lance had already cradled him to be leaning in on his forearm, as if he'd just woken from a nap on his lap. "Yeah, I'm fine," Keith said, though he wasn't trying to fool anyone but himself.

"Like heck you are, what are you even doing out here, it's pouring!"

Keith paused for a second before answering. He now felt the lingering raindrops falling on every inch of him, and dripping from Lance's hair onto his face. "It wasn't raining, when I got out here," he said.

"Wasn't. . .Keith?"

Keith used the back of his good arm to push himself up, Lance cradling him slightly still. "Sorry, I'm fine, just a little dazed." And seeing Lotor, he wanted to add but didn't. "I needed some air."

"You should have called someone, like Shiro, or me."

Keith frowned. "I didn't even know if you were here, if I'm being honest." Keith pushed himself fully up, wincing slightly. "Sorry."

Lance had a face of concern. "You don't have to be sorry you know." Lance had that look of pity that Keith didn't like, but the latter didn't say anything. "Come on, we need to get you dried off."

He didn't feel wet, but as Keith melted further into the ground he realized he'd been lying back in the mud. Not his smartest move. How long had he even been outside?

"Yeah thanks," Keith mumbled, but his head stumbled into Lance's stomach.

"Keith!" Lance said in concern.

Wow, he really was exhausted.

"I'm okay," Keith said again. "I just need a minute, for my head to stop yelling at me."  
Keith felt his bangs being brushed from his eyes, a hot hand finding it's way over his forehead. It was so gentle, so unlike Lotor. This was what a gentle touch felt like.

Feeling himself being lifted, Keith kept his hands clung to Lance's shirt. "You don't have to carry me," he mumbled, but he didn't try to move away, even the way Lance carried him was graceful.

"Hold on," Lance said, "I'm taking you inside."

The outside door to the backyard opened, and on the other side was Shiro and Allura both with looks of concerned worry—but Keith doesn't care. He's in Lance's arms now.

"Keith you're soaked," Shiro said, concern laced in his tone.

Keith didn't respond.

"And incredibly muddy," Allura said from behind him, as Lance carried Keith inside.

Lance brought Keith back to the bedroom and sat him down on the bed. Ketih stayed sitting on the edge, his eyes staying focused on the ground. Adam hovered in the background. "I'll go get Keith something to drink," he mumbled.

"What were you doing outside?" Shiro asked, but with no answer he simply didn't press for more. Keith's expression gave Shiro everything he needed to know.

A shiver ran across Keith, and Lance brought some of the blanket around Keith's soaked form.

Crossing his arm's Shiro leaned on the doorframe. "We should really get you cleaned up Keith," Shiro turned to exit. "I brought some of your old clothes from my place over, I'm going to go get them." Shiro left through the door, a panic to his rush.

"I'll go get the towels," Allura muttered, following after. Lance took a seat at Keith's side, noticing his shivering had died down.

"You okay," Lance asked, he probably knew the answer, but he needed to hear what Keith would say.

Keith sighed, "yeah, I'm. . .well. . .I just, every time I close my eyes, I hear his voice, it's like he's there." Keih wrapped his unbroken arm around his shoulder; his fingers crept into his wet shirt. "Sorry, it's just. . .I keep seeing him, I feel like I'm not safe yet."

Keith didn't want to mention how he probably wasn't safe, how Lotor would be somewhere just around the corner. Lance knew that too though.

Lance sighed. "Look Keith, I know this will be hard, in fact, I don't even know how we can make you feel safe, but, you are. . .here with your brother, with Allura and Coran. We're going to look after you Keith." Lance pushed a hand to Keith's knee, and Keith flinched, so Lance pulled back.

"Sorry," Keith mumbled, "it's just. . ."

Lance shook his head. "You don't have to explain Keith." Lance places his hands in his lap. "Not one bit."

Shiro and Allura came back with fresh towels and clothes. Allura goes about drying Keith's stitches and making sure there's no cause for infection. Adam left the drink with Keith, and the other three leave while Shiro helped Keith change into some new clothes.

He's silent, not in a trying to be ignoring him sort of way Keith guesses, but more in a respectful sort of way. Shiro knows that Keith will talk about it when he's ready, and right now Keith's not ready.

"It's kind of funny," Shiro said, as he helped Keith pull on his new shirt. "That despite me being the one missing the arm, you're the one who needs help with yours."

Keith let's out a small smirk, but he doesn't laugh at Shiro's dark humour.

"Sorry I know you don't like me to bring stuff up about my missing limb, but it's a part of me Keith."

Keith nodded. "I know," he answered. But still the guilt would sink in sometimes, the memories of how it happened, of the way Shiro's parents would look at him. It wasn't his fault, Keith knew that, but he still couldn't help but feeling responsible. He had been the one to ask Shiro for the ride, he'd been the one who'd made Shiro leave the house that day. If he'd never been there, Shiro would still have his arm.

"Do your. . .do your parents know what's happening?" Keith asked.

Shiro pulled the last bit of the white shirt over Keith's head. "No, I haven't told them. Do you, want me to?"

Alarms flashed in Keith's mind, "no, I'd really rather, if you didn't." Keith sighed.

"I'm sorry Keith, about them, about all this. . .how I wasn't there, how I didn't try to push more."

"It wasn't you Shiro," Keith finally said. "It really wasn't."

Shiro frowned. "No it wasn't me, it was that guy. Lotor."

Keith turned away from his brother. "I, sorry, Shiro do you mind. . .I, I don't want to bring him up."

Flashes of Lotor picked up in Keith's mind, and Keith grabbed at his broken arm's wrist wincing. Shiro noticed the action. "Come on Keith, let's get you to eat something, it's been a while and if you're going to take some pain meds for everything you should have food in your stomach."

Keith wanted to protest, he wanted to stay away from everything. But he knew that he couldn't just hide from these people, who all knew his life, the victim he'd become.

"Okay," Keith said.

Shiro helped lead Keith out of the room. As they passed a mirror Keith saw his reflection, and with it the afterimage of Lotor.

* * *

 **Sooooooooooooo how do we help our poor son Keith?**


	15. Chapter 15- Swept Up

**Chapter 15**

Lance tried to stay calm as Keith came into the living room, Adam had made some tea and Keith was currently sitting on the couch drinking it. Shiro was hovering near him.

Out on the grass Lance must have called Keith's name a few dozen times, but he didn't answer, he was blanked out, completely unresponsive. He finally had come around, but Lance knew what Keith was hearing, seeing. It was Lotor.

Lance crushed the teabag he was about to add to his hot water. No one in the room seemed to notice. Lance threw the bag in the trash, Allura throwing her used tea bag in the trash as well. "Lance, can we talk for a second," Allura said, pulling Lance to the further end of the kitchen.

Following along, Allura grabbed at her wrist gently. "It's been two days now," Allura said to start off.

"And?" Lance said.

Allura frowned. "Well it's just. Your apartment, you haven't been back, and we don't know where Lotor is in all this, what he'll do, what might happen. . ." Allura sighed. "I think you should go back, to your apartment, and see if there is any sign of Lotor—or if anything you can grab some of your stuff. You're welcome to stay here for a while with everything going on."

It was a further bus ride to school from here, but honestly Lance couldn't care. He was worried about Keith.

"Alright," Lance said no protest necessary.

Allura looked back at the group by the couches. Adam was seated across from Shiro, watching as his boyfriend looked after his little brother. "Tomorrow, will head there, as Keith's taken to the medical facility with Adam, Shiro and Coran."

Lance watched the interaction, the way Keith pulled back, and he felt the dread in his stomach. The knowledge of what might happen in the future. Lance wasn't sure if he hoped Lotor would be at his place tomorrow, or if he hoped for the opposite.

XXX

Lance slept that night on the couch again, Shiro joining him in the living room, and Adam returning to their place for the night as Coran and Allura retired to their own rooms.

Shiro stirred continuously from his spot on a blow-mattress below. "Hey Shiro, if you want the couch, it's yours," Lance offered.

Sighing Shiro placed his head into his palm, letting his elbows rest on the mattress. "It's fine, just finding it hard to sleep." Shiro's metal arm rubbed into his scalp. "Sorry, I'll try and be quieter."

Lance sat up, "no, it's fine Shiro, I'm sorry. . . It must be hard to sleep, I mean with everything that's happening."

"Yeah I know, it's just, I can't help but worrying, and blame myself."

"It's no one's fault but Lotor Shiro," Lance said. "So get some rest and will figure the rest out."

Shiro sighed heavily again. "I know Lance, it's just. . .I wish I'd been there for Keith, I was so focused on my own problems, and I thought him cutting me out was because of the accident."

Lance frowned, he knew about the accident, the reason Shiro lost his arm. "My parents, they don't personally blame Keith, but deep down when I look into their eyes, emotionally they blame him. Keith saw that, and that push, well he wanted to get out, so he left. He dropped out of his program, and he found sanctuary in Lotor." Shiro hit the mattress. "I thought that that space I was giving him, was because of that, so even though it hurt when he was cutting me out, I just. . .I thought maybe it was the right move."

Lance frowned. "Shiro," he said, but it was overcast as Shiro rubbed at his eyes.

"I should have been there for him Lance, I should have stepped in. He's always been so quiet, and I should have realized it sooner." Shiro stopped, and took a breath. "Sorry, I just— I don't want to burden Keith with any of this."

"I understand," Lance answered, "but you should open up to him Shiro, talk about how you're here for him."

Lance thought back to high school, Shiro's little brother, his unknown rival. He barely talked to him, but Keith got better grades. Lance thought Keith didn't like him, the way he would look away, not talk to him, or when they did talk they'd argue, and Lance would throw a tease at him. But Lance never tried to be Keith's friend, or try to be there for him. Keith didn't have many friends in high school, and Lance was too busy pinning after Allura to notice that.

Maybe if he'd stepped in, and became friends with Keith, none of this would be happening.

 _"I had a crush on you, in high school."_ Lance blushed, thinking back to Keith's words. It hadn't been the time or place, but for Keith, it had been. Lance wondered if Keith still liked him? It wasn't the time now to think about that, but flashes ran through his mind. He wanted to be there for Keith as a friend, relationships could come after. Keith was hurt, and vulnerable, and Lance didn't want to take advantage of that.

Lance breathed in. "Let's try and get some sleep." Lance turned over, his head facing the cushion of the couch.

As he tried to get to sleep Lance pictured a time in high school where he actually put in the effort of being Keith's friend.

XXX

In the afternoon after Lance and Allura's class, the two of them went together back to Lance's apartment. Lance's heart was beating the whole way. "What will we do?" Lance asked. "If we see Lotor."

"I'll punch him."

"Allura!" Lance said, followed with a laugh, the tension dissipating slightly.

Allura stopped at the stop light, her hand tapping the steering wheel. "I'm serious, after I punch him I'll call Romelle, will arrest him and we make our claim."

Lance nodded. "Romelle's still gathering evidence I take it."

"Yes, today she's going to meet everyone at the military medical facility and as part of the medical process will take some photos of Keith's injuries." Allura took another turn; Lance's building in eye view. "After that she'll be coming here herself to question some of the residence."

Allura pulled into the parking spot at Lance's building, Keith's bike under the cover beside their spot. "Don't worry Allura, will get him," Lance said, as he got out of the passenger side. "I know we will."

Using his key Lance entered the building and walk up the stairs to his apartment, and on the other side Lotor's apartment. Lance wondered if he should knock and see if Lotor was home, apparently Allura had other ideas.

Jaunting up to the door Allura forcefully gave rather hard knocks on the door. "Open up!" Allura yelled, but there's no answer. Allura kicked at the door, and the door budges open.

"Allura," Lance whisper yelled.

But Allura was already taking her first steps inside, using her strength to force the rest of the door open. Lance followed slowly behind.

The apartment was surprisingly clean, the entrance, everything inside, it was almost too neat. Lance could smell the cleaning supplies.

Allura searched the home, opening drawers, the fridge, looking under the couch. But Lance, Lance knew where he needed to check.

Entering the bedroom Lance saw the bed was made, and the light he'd broken overtop Lotor's head was missing, a new one replacing it. Dread filled Lance's gut. Lance walked to the closet; he pushed it open with ease. The door handle had been replaced, and the lock was gone. This apartment had been scrubbed of any evidence.

 ** _A Few Days Ago_**

When the news of her son having arrived at the hospital reached Haggar, she was surprised to say the least. She almost never saw her son unless they were having an underground meeting. "Lotor," Haggar said, as her son barged into her office. He was holding an ice-pack to his head, and he had a less than pleased look on his face.

"He left me!"

Haggar closed her laptop. "Who son?"

"Keith, he was my possession and he just left!" Lotor hit his head on the wall. "No more like stolen, that Lance, that guy stole my possession!"

Haggar folded her hands over themselves. "Lotor, really, is now the time?"

"Mother! This is exactly the time, someone stole something from me, and he has to pay for it."

Rolling her chair back, Haggar stood up. She walked over to Lotor and removed the ice pack to see the bruise. "If you want to find him get Sendack to worry about it. I have other things to deal with."

Lotor pulled back, he crossed his arms. "I didn't go to Sendack because I need you mother." Lotor smirked. "Because when it comes to hiding a body you're my best bet."

It seemed maybe Haggar would enjoy helping her son with this problem after all.


	16. Chapter 16- New Reflection

**Trigger warning for a scene with a slight panic attack**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

The car ride was probably the most irritating start to the day Keith was having. It just kind of felt like icing on the cake after the morning of awkward small talk, and him needing Shiro's to help him get dressed into some normal clothes that weren't PJ's. Plus, he had a headache that wasn't going away, and every two minutes Shiro would turn over and stare at Keith in the car and make sure he was okay. Keith really just wanted to say he was fine, but clearly that wasn't working for Shiro who still kept glancing over his shoulder every few minutes. Even Adam who sat in the front seat kept glancing back every so often. At least Coran wasn't babying him. Then again with his eyes on the road, maybe he would've as well.

Keith rested his eye on the window. All he'd been doing was sleeping lately, but every time he closed his eyes he thought he'd wake up back there, he was sure that he'd wake up only to realize this was all some sort of makeshift dream.

A car drove past them, the same model as Lotor's but a different colour. Keith grabbed at his stomach. It wasn't Lotor, their city was huge, over a million people, Keith wouldn't run into Lotor.

The white haired reflection stared him back in the mirror, and Keith had to use both his hands to cover his mouth. He let out a yelp as he moved his broken bone.

"Keith, you okay?" Shiro's hand was on his shoulder before Keith even had time to process.

Keith dropped his hands, swallowing his bile. "I'm fine," Keith mumbled, "just feeling a little car sick." Not in total truth a lie.

Keith dropped his hands. "Well we're almost there," Adam said, as Coran made the first corner and stopped in front of a gated fence. Adam got out of the car, and went to go talk to the officer at the gate entrance, the two chatting idly. Adam hadn't been in the military for the past few years, but he did still have comrades and connections with the base in town.

When Adam got back in the car the gate was already half open and a man with a gun was waving the group through. Coran pulled up to a parking spot Adam directed them to and when the group got out of the car, a man wearing a uniform and strange hat was waiting for them. Keith was reaching for the handle to get out but Coran had already opened the door for them.

Adam saluted to the man as Keith rounded to the other side of the car. "At ease," the commander said.

"Iverson," Adam gestured, and the two shook hands.

Iverson looked past Adam at Shiro and Keith. "Nice to see you again Shirogane," Iverson greeted. "And nice to meet your brother Keith."

Keith didn't respond.

"I'm surprise you remember me," Shiro said scratching his head. "It's been a while since that Christmas party."

Adam blushed. "Ha, yeah I guess it has been a while."

Iverson went and shook Shiro's hand, as well as Coran's, when he got to Keith he pulled back, noticing the inconsistency. Keith didn't offer his other hand, and Iverson didn't push.

The group of them walked toward the medical office, Keith lagging behind a bit, Coran following with him as Shiro and Adam spoke with Iverson.

"Are you feeling okay lad?" Coran asked innocently.

Keith shrugged. "I'm fine," he said.

Why did everyone keep asking him these things. Gosh it felt so awkward. No one when he was younger used to coddle him, and now it was almost too much.

Lotor never coddled him.

Keith's stomach sank; he couldn't believe he'd just thought something so wrong. But it was the truth. It was one of the reasons Keith had fallen in love with Lotor in the first place. He was so different, so thrill seeking, he was courageous at the time of their dating, and held no fear. Keith wanted to follow that, follow Lotor. He was different than everyone he met, and Lotor had cared about him—or at least Keith thought so. He thought Lotor had cared, but maybe he never had. His arm was proof of that, the marks on his wrists from where he'd been handcuffed, even the bruises.

He'd never been something Lotor really cared about. But Keith thought back to that first smile Lotor shared with him, the way they were happy after they moved into together. And now Keith had left, left that enclave he'd called his life till now. Keith thought he was strong, but maybe he'd never been strong, since even now he somehow in a sick part of his mind yearned for Lotor, and the nice times they'd once had.

Keith pictured Lance's face, Lance wasn't anything like Lotor, he was probably his polar opposite. And yet maybe if Lance was here right now, Keith might feel a bit better. He in some way got Keith in a way that wasn't like Shiro— it was sane with Lance. He could think clearly, forget there ever was a Lotor.

"Keith, hey, you listening." Keith blanked back to reality at Coran's voice, Shiro was staring at him again, a large cat scan machine in front of the group. Keith eyed the machine, something you saw in medical shows when they were looking for cancer.

"We just want to get a look at your arm and ribs," Coran explained. He was handing Keith a blue string up robe, one that someone would get at a hospital. Keith took the garb from Coran. "There's a place to change just over there."

"I'll help you Keith," Shiro said following after, but Keith turned and snapped.

"I'm fine Shiro! I don't need help." It came out harsher than he wanted but the deed was done. Keith walked into the small bathroom next door and shut the door turning the lock. Keith slid against the door; he hadn't even turned on the light yet. The small space, it was almost the size of the closet in his and Lotor's apartment.

Keith curled his knees. He sniffed back.

He wondered if things would've been better, if his real mom, hadn't left when he was a kid. If his dad hadn't run into that burning building, and died when it collapsed. If he'd actually had family after he was left with no father and mother, and wasn't forced to go from foster home to foster home.

But then he wouldn't have met Shiro, or even Lance.

Turning on the light, Keith awkwardly tried to take off his shirt and with a little pain managed to get it off while also tearing his sling slightly. Keith got the rest of his clothes off, and actually yelped out loud as he maneuvered the blue garb on. He left his clothes in a pile on the floor, the blue garb and his boxers giving him little warmth.

Leaving the washroom, Shiro was waiting in a chair on the other side; Adam and Iverson weren't in the room anymore. "Righty-O young Keith," Coran said as he got rid of the make shift cast keeping Keith's arm together and had him sit on the bed part of the CT machine.

He was told it'd hurt a little when he laid back with all his stiches, but Keith was already used to ignoring pain, so when he finally did lie back he couldn't call it that painful. Just mildly inconvenient.

Keith was rolled back and a full X-ray was done of his body, Coran speaking through a microphone to encourage Keith and tell him he was okay, and telling him it'd just be a bit longer.

The space was tight, and when Keith opened his eyes and looked up he could see his reflection, and with his reflection Lotor staring down at him. Keith scrunched his eyes closed, his breathing getting deeper, and his body shaking.

Seconds later Keith was pulled out, and he took a giant gasp as he was finally out of the enclosed space. Even though light was enveloping the area now, and he knew Shiro and Coran were close by, Keith let his breathing run ragged.

Even the metal in the room was showing Lotor, his reflection in each spot staring with his eyes down on him.

"Keith are you okay!" Shiro pulled Keith so he was sitting up and wrapped his arm around him.

"Your heart beat seriously picked up young man," Coran said, coming back from the viewing area. Shiro kept his arms around Keith a few seconds longer before pulling back. Keith caught up with his breathing.

"Sorry, I'm fine," Keith mumbled. "I, I'm fine, really."

He was always saying that, when did anyone believe him though. When did he ever even believe himself.

Keith got control of his breathing, the heat from Shiro's arm really helping.

"Coran as you go over the results do you mind if Keith and me just go out into the hallway for a bit." Coran nodded, as Shiro helped Keith up and led him outside into a more neon light area. Keith almost forgot the fact he was practically naked as they got outside. His arm, his bruises, all of it in plain view.

There were a few chairs outside in the hall, and maybe it was because it was a Thursday morning there were no personnel around, but Keith was thankful for the peace and quiet. Thankful no one would see.

Keith sat down in the cushioned chair. "Hey Keith," Shiro said, his hand on Keith's knee. "It's going to be alright."

Keith breathed in through his nose. "I think you were having a bit of a panic attack."

Keith's eyes stumbled, had he not been responding again, he'd only see Lotor for a few seconds, but now that he thought about it, he didn't remember leaving the CT scan, it was all blurry.

"I know, because like you, I to sometimes feel them come on." Shiro squeezed Keith's knee. "And I'm sorry that were making you do this, deal with this big equipment, be around other people so soon, but after this we don't have to go out for ages." Shiro smiled. "I know this is hard, and I'm not sure how I can be there for you Keith, but I swear every step of the way I'm going to be by your side in this."

It felt strange, he'd accused Shiro of coddling, but maybe the real reason Keith didn't like it, was because never before had it felt so genuine. Shiro actually cared about Keith; it wasn't the fake care that Lotor showed him, it was a genuine care. Shiro had a genuine love and affection for Keith and always had since Shiro's parents decided to foster him out of Shiro's request.

Keith started tearing up. "Every time I look in a mirror, I see my reflection, I see him Shiro. It's like he's watching me, it's like he's here." Keith leaned his head into Keith's shoulder, he balled his eyes out. "He won't go away, no matter what I do." Shiro just held him and let him cry, rubbing his hands through Keith's hair and holding him tight.

Shiro was his brother, he'd always be his brother, no matter what the world did or said, Shiro was Keith's brother, and Keith should be grateful because without Shiro, Keith might have been so much worse off.

The two went back inside the medical space, after Keith's eyes had cleared a little. Once inside Coran began rambling on about his broken arm and how it would be quicker to heal than original thought, Keith's ribs weren't broken either, but severely fractured, and in the future might need surgery to be corrected. However it wasn't emergency treatment, Keith would be fine for a couple months.

Keith had tuned the rest out, in fact his eyes were drifting off a little as Coran started casting Keith's arm properly now that he had the right equipment.

When Keith woke up he was in the back seat of the car, head leaning on Shiro, and his broken arm in a red-wrapped cast.

"You disappeared there," Shiro said as Keith closed his eyes again. "Where'd you go Adam?"

Adam in the front passenger seat gave a sigh. "I talked to Iverson, about Lotor."

Keith's heart started beating faster with the name.

"And," Shiro said.

Adam sighed again. "It's bad, his family, even Iverson knows about their ties to every part of the underground. If we were to prosecute Lotor, a lot of bad things would be soon to follow us."

Shiro shuffled beside Keith. "But will get him, I won't give up till he's brought to justice, there's no way I'll ever let that guy get away with what he's done to my brother."

Keith almost wanted to smile; Shiro really had always cared about Keith in his own way.

Keith shuffled over, and Shiro looked down. "You hear that?" Shiro asked, seeing Keith open his eyes. Keith nodded instead of answering. "Keith, I. . ."

Keith pushed himself up, there was much less of a strain on Keith's arm now that it had been cast properly. "Yes, I heard, and I'm okay with it. I think. . .well, no I know. . .we need to stop Lotor, from hurting others." Keith bit into his lip. "So, I'll help. . .I'll testify. . .and I'll help get Lotor behind bars."

Keith wasn't sure where the motivation came from, but after he said it when Keith looked at the reflection in the window past Shiro, Lotor wasn't there anymore. His wasn't there.

Instead another form took his place, a physical and coming at a fast speed. "Coran, watch ou—"

An SUV hit their car dead on.


	17. Chapter 17- Daunting

**Chapter 17**

As Lance and Allura were leaving the apartment Allura got a phone call, her screen lighting up. "It's the hospital," Allura said, "I wonder if it's about my residency."

Allura picked up the phone, and her expression immediately changed, her voice following. "What, what did you say!?" Allura opened the car door and started the engine, Lance got in the passenger side. "I'll be there right away."

Allura sped out of the parking lot, and Lance without his seat belt on yet flew to the side. "Geez, Allura what's wrong?"

Allura sparked the gas pedal and Allura took the exit onto the highway. "The hospital, Coran, Adam, Shiro and Keith were all in a car crash—an ambulance picked them up and brought them to the hospital."

Lance's stomach dropped. "Are they. . .are they okay?"

"I wasn't told. . ." Allura mumbled. "Just that the four had been picked up by different ambulances and brought to Saint Lion's hospital."

Lance frowned. "Isn't that. . .Allura isn't that the hospital Haggar works out of."

Allura didn't answer.

"Keith. . .oh my gosh no."

Allura speeded her car up. "We have to hurry."

* * *

The two arrived at the hospital in only minutes, Allura parking in the emergency parking lot. Jumping out Allura barely locks the car as the two rushed into the waiting room. "A car crash, on highway east," Allura stammered to the person at the front once they get inside. She seemed dazzled by Allura's appearance. "Well?"

The lady behind the desk was quick to make her way back, but as she's leaving Allura spotted a friend. "Nyma, is that you?" Allura shouted to the back. Nyma making her way with a clipboard came to the front.

"Allura thank goodness you're here, your friends arrived a few minutes ago."

Lance slammed his hand on the counter. "How many?"

"Pardon?"

"How many people arrived!" Lance said louder this time.

Nyma looked down at her clipboard. "Well, ah. . .let's see. Coran is being treated for minor injuries upstairs, and Adam. . .he's fine, but he's yet to wake up, he has a concussion."  
Allura clicked her lips. "Shiro and Keith?"

Nyma frowned. "Shiro is currently in surgery for a minor injury, as for Keith—it doesn't look like he was in the car. Though we do have record of four ambulances leaving."

Lance's heart sunk. Suddenly his feet couldn't hold him service level anymore.

He dropped to his knees. This was his worst fear, this wasn't allowed to happen. They were protecting Keith; they were making sure he was safe.

"Lance, hey," Allura bent down grabbing hold of his arm. "Lance snap out of it."

"This is my fault," Lance said. He was muttering, his voice dull. "I brought him to you guys."

"Lance!" Allura hoisted him up. "For now, let's talk with Coran."

Lance let Allura pull him up fully, but everything was so blurry. He felt an ache in his chest that wouldn't go away. He did follow Allura though, Nyma speaking as they walk the stairs to a higher floor. A door was opened, and sitting down was Coran getting his arm bandaged.

"Allura," Coran said, but Allura was already running to take hold of him.

"Uncle," She said, keeping him in her arms. "I'm so glad you're okay." She kept her arms around her uncle, before finally letting him go. "What happened Coran?"

Turning his head down, Coran frowned. "It was so sudden. . .the car came out of nowhere, and just. . .it didn't hit us that hard, but Allura it was aiming for us." Coran touched his forehead. "Is everyone else here?"

Lance squeezed his fist. "Keith. . .he's not at the hospital."

Coran brought his hand down. "We don't know that yet," Allura confirmed. "But it's looking likely."

"He was loaded into an ambulance, but never arrived at the hospital." Lance crossed his arms. "If Lotor has him." Lance's nails dug into his arm.

"Calm down young Lance," Coran said. "Everything will be fine."

But it wasn't fine, nothing had gone as planned. Lance should have never left Keith.

"I'm going to go find Shiro and Adam's room," Lance mumbled as he made his way out. He strided over to the vending machine, and waited there for a while before finally asking a nurse where he could find Adam. He wasn't that surprised when he made it to Adam's room that he found Shiro sitting in a chair next to him, his stomach bandaged.

Lance stepped inside, beeping machines next to Adam, as an IV was pumped into him. Lance shoes squeaked. "Lance?" Shiro said turning his head. "Sorry, I was hoping you were a nurse, I asked them to go find out about Keith and Coran."

Shiro was sitting on a stool; he turned the wheels on it to face Lance.

He didn't know yet.

"Are you sure you should be sitting?" Lance asked noticing the bandage.

Shiro shrugged. "I'm fine, some shrapnel and glass hit me is all, they had to remove it. I'm fine; I can't even feel my stomach at the moment." Shiro's metal arm touched the side of his stomach. His skinned hand was interlaced with Adam.

"Is he. . .okay?" Lance asked.

Shiro turned and looked down at Adam. "He's fine, he's just. . .asleep for a bit, got a concussion, he should wake up in a few hours." Shiro scratched his head. "We were lucky, I think, the SUV slowed enough at the last second."

Did Shiro not know? The SUV attack had been planned; everything had been set in motion. Lance couldn't say anything, not after everything, not after they'd gotten Keith away and safe.

"I'll go find Allura," Lance said backing out of the room. As soon as he was outside, he was a kick to run through the hallway. He ran up toward the top floor, and at the top window he stopped, clenching the frame. Lance took deep shallow breaths. He couldn't, no after all this, he needed to find Keith.

He wanted to scream, go outside and kick something. Better yet though, he needed to go in search of Keith.

A shadowy figure appeared near the bottom staircase. Lance peered downward, his breathing regaining itself. "Lance McClain, correct?" a nurse said holding a clipboard.

Lance nodded, walking down the few steps to greet her. "Can I help you?"

The nurse frowned, but nodded. "Yes, you see your friend, he called for you, I was supposed to bring you to them."

Oh no, did something happen to Adam? Or even Shiro, maybe his injury was worse than he thought.

Lance followed the nurse downstairs one floor, and instead of going to Adam, or Shiro's floor, she led Lance to a darker hallway on the second to top floor. Lance frowned, but took a few shallow steps downward, as the nurse stopped outside a large double doorway. "Your friend is waiting in here."

Had Allura pulled some strings, and gotten a private room.

Lance knew the truth though; he knew who owned this hospital. It was a trap, but maybe Lance didn't care. He pushed open the double door.

Sitting at a desk was a white haired old woman with wrinkling skin. She curved her hands when Lance came inside, the door shutting behind Lance without action.

"To think you'd come to me," she said.

Lance scoffed, "well actually a nurse led me here, who I'm pretty sure you instructed to bring me here."

The woman frowned. "You say that like you know who I am."

"I can only presume, you're Lotor's mother Haggar."

She laughed, stepping up from behind her desk. "Haggar isn't my birth given name, but it's not the most dreadful nickname." Haggar turned and opened up a medical cabinet behind her. She reached inside and grabbed a box.

"You see my son isn't the best son in the world, but he certainly isn't the worse. In fact, he's done much for the family. Even going into the profession that would best fit our needs." Haggar slammed the box on the table. "So when something is stolen from him, I can't help but be angry."

Lance gripped his fists. "Keith isn't something that can be stolen, he's a person."

Haggar crackled. "Please, do you really think I'm as successful as I am with medicine by testing on rats. No, humans, they are useful and can be used. Every human can be bought at a price, and unless you have power you are nothing in this world." Haggar opened up her box.

Goosebumps appeared on Lance's skin. He backed to the door and tested the handle. He should've known the door would be locked. Maybe if he turned and called for help, or even used the phone in his pocket. But Lance kept his gaze on Haggar, as she pulled out a needle from her box. "You see this?" she asked. "This liquid makes all your muscles tense up and stop working; usually stops your heart from beating." Haggar pumped some of the liquid out of the needle. She smirked.

Lance reached into his pocket, and turned on Siri. "This is a stupid CALL, you're making. After threatening SHIRO." Lance held his hands up. Lucky his phone was on silent. "After threatening everyone Haggar, you and your son Lotor need to realize humans aren't play things."

"Play things— humans are whatever you perceive them as young man. Or can you honestly say you've done nothing but good in this world. You think because you took something from my son and called it _saving_ , that it's the right thing. But did you actually ask Keith, if he wanted to leave? If he wanted to be rid of my son."

Lance's heart was beating like crazy. "And did you actually lead me to this room on the second to top floor, at the back of the hall to kill me. Locking the door, trapping me in here? For what, to threaten me, to speak poetry. You're a hypocrite if you think people can be bought and owned Haggar, or if you think Keith actually would ever want to be Lotor's personal toy." Lance slammed his hand on the door. "You won't reach me Haggar, even if Lotor takes Keith back, will hit him with double stride."

Lance didn't know what he was saying. But hopefully enough, to buy time, to enable the correct action, to let them find him. However, Lance wouldn't stand by and let Haggar call Keith something of Lotor's, after everything they went through. He wouldn't allow that statement.

Haggar pumped a little more liquid from the needle. "Even if this liquid doesn't reach you, I have other ways to get rid of a body."

Haggar came out from behind her desk. Despite the frail appearance, Lance had a feeling that even if that needle hit the top layer of his skin, it could still be damaging. If he could knock her out with a chair, or something. Or distract her a bit longer.

"So you admit you kidnapped, or took Keith back, you admit that you kidnap and trade humans. I bet even that drug now is an experiment you tested on humans you think you own."

"Experimenting when you've bought something is only right. However. . ." Haggar froze. "Why are you saying it like that though, what are you. . ." Haggar stared at Lance's pocket. The light from the phone was visible slightly. Haggar frowned, and dove with the needle.

So his plan hadn't worked out, so he would die before finding Keith. But at the very least, if this information reached Shiro, then maybe they could use it to save Keith.

Lance felt the door behind him shake, a vibration of voices behind.

"Why you!" Haggar dove down; needle in hand, but Lance out of sheer luck dodged and pushed Haggar back into the desk. The large banging erupted as the door was opened from the other side. Allura with Nyma, Shiro, Coran and a set of keys. Security was close behind them.

Lance made his way away. "Help officers, this young man tried to assault me." Haggar put on an act, but it was in no way by vicariously.

The security officers didn't arrest Lance, they went straight for Haggar. "Sorry ma'am but you are to be detained until police arrive." Haggar was led out, Romelle entering through the side, spitting her tongue out slightly.

"Romelle?" Lance said, rubbing at his arm. The needle was on the ground, it had been inches from touching his skin. "Guys!"

"I got your phone call," Shiro said, holding up the phone, which Shiro finally hung up.

"And I called Romelle earlier," Allura added. "And we heard the situation and made our way here."

Lance looked around and the once depressed faces somehow looked quite gleeful at the moment. "Oh my gosh."

Romelle smiled. "This evidence probably isn't enough to arrest Haggar, but it was enough to detain her for now, but more importantly—"

"We think we know where Keith is!" Shiro proclaimed.


	18. Chapter 18- Snow

**Chapter 18**

It was all blurry. The moment Keith opened his eyes.

His heart wasn't pounding erratically, but he certainly felt the increase in his pulse. It was light around him, but not the kind of light one might see from blasting florescent. It was a natural light, and a natural cold.

Keith used the bottom part of whatever he was lying on, to push himself up; it seemed to be a couch of sorts. As he lifted himself to be sitting though Keith felt the heaviness to his body, the way it swayed, he wouldn't be able to walk properly in this state, no matter even think about escaping wherever he was completely.

Keith rubbed his good hand over his cast, at the very least he was glad the broken arm had been done up properly, but his head was pounding, and not in the normal kind of headache way.

Why was everything so blurry?

"You're up."

Keith turned toward the voice; he could see the afterimage of a figure. But that long platinum hair, and the way he seemed to stare at Keith. Even without seeing his eyes, Keith could sense the veracity.

"What did you do to me, Lotor." Keith rubbed his eyes, but even that didn't fix the blurriness. His arm was so heavy.

The afterimage of Lotor walked closer to Keith, and Keith felt the side of his hand brush against his forehead. It was gentle, but the hand was colder than the air. Lotor pulled back.

"It was a precaution; I didn't want you awake when I brought you here."

Keith looked around the space; he couldn't see any resemblance of where they were. It was all too blurry. Mixed lights. Keith squished his eyes closed. He grabbed at his head.

"Hey," Lotor said in that fake gentle voice. "It'll hurt your head a lot if you move too much." Keith felt the weight of Lotor sitting next to him on the couch. His arms wrapping Keith in an embrace. "Don't worry it'll fade in the next few hours."

Keith was beyond furious. Everything, after everything he was back here again. He'd finally gotten over the fear of seeing Lotor, the thought of him really being here. And now, now he was back with him again.

Keith took a large breath. "My friends. . .my brother, are they alright?"

There was huff in Lotor's voice, but he was quick to recover.

"Don't worry about them, right now—you're with me." Keith felt Lotor's hand brush against him again.

Keith worried if he pushed more he'd turned the situation for the worst. And right now, unable to see, Keith didn't really want to follow through on that. Keith instead let his head find the cushion, falling back and closing his eyes. His head was pounding so hard.

Whatever drug Lotor had given him had been strong. He'd have to wait for it to pass and from there he'd try and make his escape.

"Sleep well darling, we're home now." Keith felt the touch of Lotor's lips to his forehead.

It made Keith's stomach churn with disgust.

The next time Keith opened his eyes, his vision was a lot easier to get by. Cautious as he examined the space Keith could now pick out on all the little things. Like the house was wooden, a stove fire place heating the area, and windows with no blinds and barely pulled over curtains. From his spot on the couch he could see three other doors, one leading outside, and two to what Keith presumed was a bedroom and bathroom.

Carefully as he could Keith tried to move his leg off the couch and onto the floor. He epically failed, as his leg failed to respond having been asleep so long. He crashed into the floor, and even the neighbours would have heard Keith's fall. But Lotor wasn't fast to make his way over, and Keith's curiosity was a driving force as he crawled over to the window. Using the still, he pushed himself up.

White. A blanket of it. Snow? It was a bit early. Unless. Keith stared out past the white blurb and noticed the trees, and next to those trees more trees, not even a road leading through them.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Keith felt Lotor's hand over his shoulder. "Tress for miles and miles, no neighbours anywhere in sight."

Keith swallowed his own saliva. Lotor's head dipped closer into Keith's ear. "There's not even cell reception up here."

Finding the strength in his barely moving form, Keith pushed away at Lotor, and instead of it effecting Lotor, it just pushed him onto the hardwood of the cabin. Keith backed away, but Lotor still loomed over top of him.

"You've been an awful boyfriend as of late Keith." Lotor bent down, the two now at eye level. "I thought it best if we retreated to the mountains for a bit, worked out our relationship."

Keith couldn't take it, he wouldn't, there had to be some sort of car, or something nearby.

Feeling the adrenaline pump, Keith pushed himself up and past Lotor as he ran for the door and out into the snow in his bare feet. Keith ran into the trees, and before long he'd already tripped on a branch and was on the snowy ground, his t-shirt soaked by the snow as he laid there. Keith pushed himself up again, but Keith now had an arm helping him upward.

Keith looked back, a still calm Lotor holding him up.

"Come on, I'll show you our view."

Lotor let go of Keith and walked past him. Keith was tempted to run the other direction, but something about the way Lotor was speaking had Keith re-think this. His frozen feet followed after Lotor, as he wandered through the trees. In just a few minutes' walk, Keith was looking out over a mountain view, with trees, and a frozen lake in the distance. Not a person, or city light in sight.

Keith collapsed on his knees, now feeling the shivers that racked his body. A warmth enveloped him as Keith felt Lotor's jacket surround his shoulders.

"Come on," Lotor said.

Keith held the jacket close to him.

He didn't have a choice now. The odds of them getting dropped off in a helicopter in the middle of nowhere were looking pretty likely.

Nowhere close to anyone.

Lance had tried to save him, but this just showed how powerful Lotor was. Lotor had picked out Keith's grave, and Keith knew it wouldn't be long till some little thing pushed Lotor too far and Keith would be the missing person who was never ever found.

* * *

 **Hey sorry for the short chapter and wait, school has killed me, but this fic is ready to be finished so will be uploading the last few chapters over the next few days before season 8 of voltron comes out!**

 **:D**


	19. Chapter 19- Real Love

**HEY GUYS! A little bit of a warning for this chapter, for violence and the mention of the word rape. Please be aware of that going into this chapter, and if you have any concerns please feel free to message me before reading.**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Keith sat in front of the fire with a cup of coffee in his good hand. His arms were still slightly shaking. Lotor was sitting on the couch reading a book. He was dressed only in his pants, not having to put a shirt on since last night.

Keith stared at the fire. He was envious of the flame that got to burn out and leave this place at a near point in the future.

Keith didn't know how long he'd been staring before he felt hands wrap around him. Keith stayed still letting Lotor keep his hands in the embrace.

"This is the dream; I just wish we could have gotten married before we came on this extended honeymoon."

Keith didn't respond, or even acknowledge anything. He stayed staring at the flames. Lotor moved the drink out of Keith's hands, it had gone cold over the course, he hadn't even taken a sip.

Lotor's hands crawled through Keith's shirt, pulling it upward and off Keith's body. He let his hands dip down, growing closer and closer till finally they reached the area Keith dread. But Keith didn't stop him. He stayed staring. Lotor playing with him as he wanted.

Keith must have zoned out, because the next thing he knew was Lotor's head was blocking the fire, and Keith was only in his boxers. Keith kept staring over the flame.

"Darling, if we're going to make things work, you're going to have to pay attention to me."

Keith moved his head to try and see the flames.

Lotor slapped him across the face.

It always started somewhere, and it'd only taken one night for the violence to come back in full. Keith had come to accept this.

"Look at me Keith." He didn't look Lotor in the eye. So Lotor grabbed Keith's chin, forcing him to look his way. "Look at me!"

Keith kept his eye-line away, his body pushed back into the hardwood so he was looking at the celling. The wooden beams were calming.

Lotor came over top of him, putting a leg in between his legs as a precaution. "Where's the homey vibe, where's the Keith who'd do anything to please me, who'd make me happy, who apologized any chance he'd get!"

Keith turned his head sideways.

"You're supposed to be mine Keith, act how I want, I saved you!"

Lotor dropped himself, lying on top of Keith's body up top. "You're supposed to do what I want Keith." His voice had a defeat in it Keith wasn't used to hearing.

A tear dropped from Keith's face. He was done with this, done with everything. He knew that here he was going to die, he was going to lose everything and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He wished he had Lance, he was so calming. His voice, his air, Lance had been the one to save him. Lance had been the push Keith needed. And Keith was tired of playing Lotor's games. He'd finally decided that he wouldn't go back. And now he was here. Where Lotor couldn't hurt anyone Keith cared about.

 _Give me strength, Lance;_ Keith thought.

"I was going to testify." Keith mumbled.

Lotor lifted his head from his spot on Keith's shoulder. The calmness of just having Lotor lie on him was gone. "I was going to go to court, to prosecute you Lotor, send you behind bars."

Lotor sat up, and Keith followed, lifting from the hardwood. Lotor's face was shocked at the accusation.

"Now Keith, why would you do that?"

Keith stomach was sore just thinking about what he was going to say. But he was done running, being scared of this guy for beating him, and hurting him for years on end. If Keith had just left after the first time Lotor hit him, then maybe he could be in university, he could have a group of friends like Lance, a boyfriend like Lance.

"Because you hurt me Lotor." Keith squeezed his fist. "You bruise me, you starve me, you locked me in the closet without food and water for days on multiple occasions!" Keith stilled his voice, his words growing quieter. "You rape me . . . constantly. . ."

Lotor frowned, Keith letting tears fall from his eyes.

He'd said it. That truth weighing him down for so long. One he hadn't wanted to admit, but known for the longest time to be true.

"I don't . . . now Keith, I do those things to discipline you, and I've never. . .well, you know." Lotor wiped some hair from his eye. "As my possession, it's all voluntary, when we entered a relationship, that's what's to be expected. We're in love. Boyfriends, partners. We always have."

Keith's throat hitched. "Is that what you think a relationship is Lotor?" Keith let his hand fall. He sniffed back. "I've never been your possession— human beings can't be possessions, they're people. We've moved away from the era of slaves for a reason."

Lotor face took a strange turn, one of ugly red.

He didn't see it, and somehow Keith knew Lotor never would, never once would Lotor ever see what he'd been doing. No matter how much it stared Lotor in the face. He would always just resort to violence and manipulation.

Lotor pushed Keith down into the floor again. He held him by the wrists, his knee near his groin. Keith didn't try and escape it. "You're insane." Keith's voice didn't falter. "And I'm crazy for thinking I could satisfy you, and pretend everything was okay." Lotor pushed him down harder.

"I'm done Lotor, pretending that I'm your toy, pretending about everything. I was foolish to have done that, to let things go as long as they did."

Lotor kept staring at Keith, as if he expected him to apologize for what he was saying. But Keith would never take these words back.

"I realize now Lotor that I shouldn't let you control me. I never should have. You've hit me, defiled me, and done so many horrible things to me. And I let you, on the context you would hurt my love ones. . .you've controlled me for so long Lotor." Keith sighed, and looked up at Lotor's irises. "And I realize now, that were here alone, where my friends aren't anywhere close— that you have no hold over me. There's no reason to play pretend, to fake something to satisfy you Lotor. I just, don't want to. . ."

Lotor loosened his grip slightly.

"You. . .Keith, how can you. . ." It seemed even Lotor was speechless. Lotor dug his nails around Keith's wrist. "I'm your boyfriend, the only person in your life. . . the only one that matters. You should be willing to kill for me because you love me so much."

Lotor pressed his knee into Keith's crotch more forcefully.

"We love each other."

Keith scoffed. "Please Lotor, there hasn't ever been any real love between us."

He'd probably pushed too far there, but at this point Keith didn't care. He was over, he was done with Lotor, and he'd accepted the fact he would die here. He might as well make it a quick one.

Lotor pulled back. And instead of yelling, or saying anything else he walked off into the bedroom.

Keith stayed lying on the floor, staring at the celling.

Would Lance and Shiro be proud he'd said that? He'd stood up for himself; he'd never done that before to Lotor. Despite the danger he was in, Keith felt oddly satisfied.

But, a few minutes later, Lotor was back, kicking Keith's ribcage.

"Get up."  
Keith didn't.

Lotor bent down and grabbed Keith by his long hair. He pulled him along the ground to the bedroom, his body dragging. Keith didn't yell for help, or even try to escape.

In the bedroom Lotor had opened up what appeared to be a type of cellar leading into the ground, and without warning Keith was tossed down into it. It knocked the wind out of him as he landed on his back in the dark space. Staring upward Lotor was looking down over-top of him through the square cellar door. Keith started to try and sit up, but he didn't make it all the way as Lotor crawled down the latter, pushing Keith back on his back.

Lotor turned on the light for the space.

"I was trying to be nice, the perfect boyfriend, someone who wanted to fix things—but Keith you brought this upon yourself."

Keith coughed, Lotor grabbing his hair and pulling him away from the latter and toward the back of the room. "Don't shift the blame Lotor, we all know this is you." Lotor pulled a glob of Keith's hair from the strands. Keith let out a yelp, this time the pain lasting.

The sound of clattering lithered the floor and Keith felt the chains on his hands before he has time to even crawl away. Pulling a crank, Keith was hoisted up by the chains into the air. His arms spread apart like a star.

"I was going to please you Keith, be gentle, be warming, be the perfect boyfriend, but you've ruined everything." Lotor stood back, letting Keith hang there. "I wanted everything to be perfect Keith." Lotor was actually crying.

Did he even have a right Keith thought?

"So now I'm left with no choice, I have to let you go."

Lotor went over to the side of the room. He grabbed a red container. Opening the top he poured the contents over Keith.

"Is this. . .gasoline?" Keith asked, now a hint of fear in his voice.

Lotor wiped his eyes. "It's what's needed."

Ketih pulled at the chains. "Lotor, what are you. . .this is insane, you can't seriously. . ."

Lotor shook his head. "I need some time away Keith." Lotor looked upstairs. "I'll leave the fire burning upstairs."

Keith tried to budge the chains. "Lotor if you're going to kill me at least murder me to my face, don't let me just starve to death here. Let the fire burn this cabin and me with it!?"

Lotor laughed. "Please that would be too much of a mercy for you." Lotor grabbed at Keith's chin. "I'm going to give what you deserve for not realizing your place." Lotor sighed. "I think I get it now, this love I feel for you isn't as a person, it's as my play thing. I should have never called us boyfriends to begin with—and to think I wanted us married; no that's too farfetched, I want you to play with." Lotor walked toward the shelfing area. He grabbed a white cloth. Walking behind Keith he pulled it through his teeth.

"Wait Lotor—" he was cut off as Lotor finished and tied the knot to the gag.

"Starve you, let you freeze, let the house burn down, I will do what I must. Keith I'm going to keep your body on the edge of being alive as long as I can. And after your spirit has finally left your body, I'll bring Lance here and do the same to him, and then Shiro. . . well that is if they aren't already dead."

Keith let out a muffled scream. But Lotor simply shrugged.

"Maybe I'll change my mind though, it's my choice what to do with you, as my possession."

So this was how it would end for Keith.

"Don't worry darling, I'll take you as mine one last time before I let your soul depart this world—of course it will be painful for you. Maybe I can leave a video for anyone left who cares about you, though I doubt there is anyone." Lotor patted Keith's cheek. Keith kept a death glare on Lotor.

 _Lance, please, I know I keep asking for help, but if anyone can come safe me, and prove themselves, it's you._

Keith closed his eyes.

Somewhere off in the distance he thought he could maybe hear Lance's voice. Maybe it was just his own hopefulness driving him mad though.


	20. Chapter 20- Where You Let Go

**Chapter 20**

Lance sat in the car next to Romelle.

Shiro was outside, having recovered mostly. Adam stayed behind, but their talk beforehand went on for a while. Adam was worried, but when it came to Keith Shiro would not budge.

Lance was almost jealous of their brotherly bond. Lance had plenty of siblings, and he shared a bond between all of them. But Shiro and Keith, they had a bond that Lance had never quite seen before. Maybe it came from that overall shared trauma of everything. To say he was jealous wasn't fair though, for Lance. It really made Lance happy, that Keith wasn't alone in this. That Shiro would be there to support him. And Lance, he wanted to be there to.

"The helicopter took off here, and we got a report that it'll land again today," Romelle said, as she looked back from her binoculars.

"Will Keith be on it?" Lance asked.

Romelle sighed, putting the binoculars down.

"To be honest, I'm not sure, I have my doubts. But from the helicopter, we should be able to figure out the coordinates to where it landed a couple days ago."

The back door opened, and Shiro took a seat inside the vehicle. He was a little wet due to the rain outside, but neither of the two in the front commented. "Any update?" Shiro asked.

"No, just that. . .wait—Romelle, look."

Romelle put the binoculars to her eyes, the sound of the helicopter landing, and the view of it in the far distance.

"This is our que guys." Romelle put the binoculars in her pocket and got out of the car, Shiro and Lance followed.

It was a remote airfield, run by the police for emergency vehicles, and with that under Sendaks and Haggar's control. Meaning anyone related to their Galra origins could use it, including Lotor.

However, at this time of day, the base was mostly empty for Lotor's digression.

The three hid behind some crates, the helicopter touching down, and wind blowing the group's way from the propeller. Romelle looked through the binoculars. "I don't believe it."

"What, do you see Keith?"

"No." Romelle handed the object over. Shiro took them before Lance, looking through. His face took a dark turn before Lance was finally given a chance to see.

Lance stared through, the helicopter stopping the propeller slowly. The door opening to reveal Lotor in a long coat, and expensive shoes. Not a person was next to him.

"Lotor. . ." Lance said, as the pilot got out with him.

Shiro went to move, but Romelle put out her hand. "Stop," Romelle said. "This is police business and I have the authority out of you all to arrest him."

"I don't care; I'm going to punch that son of—"

"Shiro stop, you're letting your feelings cloud over right now." Lance dug his nails into the side of his pants. "Trust me all I want to do is punch that guy right in the face ten times over. But that won't change anything. Let Romelle do her job."

Romelle got out from behind the crates, Lance waiting a few seconds to follow so Shiro would be at a safe distance back. And that included Lance himself.

He wasn't sure if given the opportunity what he would do following. The last time he'd seen Lotor had been when he hit him over the head with a lamp and knocked him out. Lance wished that he'd done enough damage to erase Lotor's memory. But alas, that hadn't happened.

Romelle stepped onto the helicopter runway as the pilot was talking with Lotor. She didn't hide herself, and instead walked forward. Lotor noticed her, and the pilot awkwardly stepped to the side.

"Can I help you?" Lotor asked. But Romelle was quick already pushing Lotor into the helicopter with his hands behind his back.

"Lotor, you are under arrest. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you." Romelle locked one of Lotor's hands into a handcuff, the other following swiftly. Lotor did not resist.

"I hate to ask this, but what is this about?" Lotor said it so innocently. As Lance and Shiro found their way up, Lotor made eye-contact with the two of them. He smirked. "Oh I see, you brought an officer to arrest me, while I hate to break it to you, but I will be out of custody within a few hours."

Shiro didn't hold his metal arm back as he punched Lotor straight in the face. Lotor's nose crushed enough it started bleeding .

"And charging for assault," he spat, blood coming out with his words.

Shiro went to grab Lotor's jacket collar, but Lance grabbed hold of his arm. "Shiro, stop." Shiro stepped back a little with Lance. "We still need to find out where Keith is," Lance whispered to Shiro which seemed to calm him down slightly.

Romelle nodded, keeping Lotor in her grip with the handcuffs. If he wanted he might be able to overpower Romelle and escape, but he wasn't trying.

"So you came Lance, can't say I'm surprised. . .after all ever since you moved in next door you had your eye on Keith." Lance gripped his fist. He wouldn't let Lotor get to him. What mattered now was getting to Keith, finding him, making sure he was safe.

"Where is Keith, Lotor."

Lance said Lotor's name with such malice, he wondered if he could say it even worse. That was the type of scum Lance was viewing Lotor as right now.

"I don't know, maybe you shouldn't have stolen him from me, and he would be home right now in our apartment."

"Keith is a human being!" Lance shouted, his nerves snapping. "And he is not anyone's person to be had."

Lotor scoffed, as if he found Lance's words funny, or cantankerous.

"Where is he?!" Shiro's voice finally popped in, his words tense and outwardly. Romelle kept her grip.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

Romelle twisted her grip on Lotor's arm. He let out a huff of pain. "This is a direct question Lotor!"

Lotor sighed. "He's alive. . .if you're curious. I wasn't really sure how to leave him, after everything he's done to me."

"Everything he's done to you?" Lance thought this was a joke, did Lotor seriously say that with a straight face.

Shiro squeezed his hands together. "You've done so many horrible things to Keith. You've burned him, and cut him, and hit him and left so many bruises. All under the guise I could be targeted." Shiro reached for Lotor's neck. "What's stopping me from killing you right now?"

"I'd like to hope the police officer behind me," Lotor said mockingly.

Shiro squeezed the tip of Lotor's neck.

"Shiro," Romelle said, her voice stretching his name.

"I'm willing to pay the price; I'll spend the rest of my life in jail if it means I killed the man who hurt my little brother so dearly." Shiro squeezed again. Lance didn't say anything, he just watched. He wasn't sure what the right decision was, but right now he wanted to support Shiro.

"Wait. . ." Lotor coughed barely able to get his words through. Shiro pulled back his hand. Lotor coughed a bit more, the blood from his nose dripping to his jacket. "If you kill me, you'll never find out where Keith is."

"So you admit it, you took Keith."

Lotor frowned. "I took back what was mine!"

Lance got into Lotor's face then. "Keith has never, and never will be yours!" Lance pulled his head back. "We finally got him safely away, and you kidnapped him like he was your property. What kind of person does that!?"

Lotor smirked. "He was my property, why doesn't anyone see that! He chose to be with me until you showed up and ruined everything. Keith was respectful and diligent till you showed up Lance! He was never going to testify or run!" Lotor dropped his smile as he realized his words.

"He told you. . ."Shiro mumbled. "That he was going to testify."

Lance took a deep breath. "What did you do? Lotor. . ."

"Where is, my brother!" Shiro butt in. "Where is he!?"

Lotor looked toward his pilot. He was to the side. Seeming to watch things play out and not interfering. "If you let me go, my pilot will fly you out to where Keith is. . ."

"Let you go?" Romelle said. "Why would I do that, when I can get us flown to that spot with our own police helicopter."

Lotor shook his head. "You might not have enough time, if you don't go now. There's a chance Keith won't be alive, in order for you to take him home."

Lance's face lost inches of colour, Shiro's following the same route. Lance looked over at Romelle, and he knew then, he wasn't sure what to do. Arresting Lotor was important, but saving Keith—if Keith was dead when they got to wherever he was kept, it wouldn't be worth it. No matter how much revenge Lance wanted to get on Lotor for hurting Keith. If there wasn't a Keith to go back to, there was no point.

"I'm okay with it," Lance finally said.

"Lance?" Shiro said, surprised by how easily he'd given in.

Sighing, Lance rubbed a hand through his wet hair, the rain picking up. "Saving Keith, getting him to safety, is the number one priority. And if what Lotor is saying is true, and Keith might be dead— if we wait even a second longer, than I think there's no debate. We need to go save him." Lance stared Lotor dead on. "However, that doesn't mean will let Lotor go forever." Lance took a step forward and poked his middle finger toward Lotor's chest. "I will not ever, ever let you get away with what you've done to Keith Lotor, not ever."

A smirk fell on Lotor's lips. "Well I'd be hurrying then."


	21. Chapter 21- Love Thy Neighbour

**FIRST OFF SO SORRY!**  
 **I totally meant to drop this the day of the new season, but I watched the new season and I had so many mixed feelings I really did not have the proper feelings to work on and edit this chapter before posting it. Then of course when I had the motivation I got sick for a couple days, and then to top it all of my power went out for over 48 hours because of a huge storm on the west coast!**

 **HOWEVER! My power returned yesterday, and I have the new chapter ready before Christmas.**  
 **So happy early Christmas everyone!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

The strength had been drained from him and he could feel the cold setting in. Keith almost wished for the fire to spread from upstairs, but then he remembered what Lotor had dumped on him, the smell stifling.

He had adjusted the chains and had his way with him again, using the belt to whip his back, he might've been bleeding. There was sore spot on his cheek that wouldn't go away. It was the usual Lotor punishment, but this time Keith was too zoned out to notice any of it.

Lotor hadn't even said anything when he left; he simply tightened the chains again as far as they'd go to let his arm stretch, and then turned off the light.

Keith knew then, that Lotor was finished with him.

All that was left was for him to die.

VvVvV

The helicopter landed on a fairly snowy pad. The pacing slow as it landed. "I'll stay with the helicopter so we'll be ready with the escape route— you guys find Keith," Romelle said. Her voice was hurried. She knew the danger of the situation. But she was smart, staying with the pilot and their only way home.

Lance and Shiro nodded to her.

Jumping out of the helicopter, the two make a dash through the snow to the cabin.

"He'll be okay, he will be okay," Lance said a few times over. He took a solid breath, his breathing growing more erratic as he continued the dash to the cabin. The pilot explained that Lotor had come and gone from that cabin on both occasions when he showed up, the first time coming with a very unconscious Keith. That had not eased the worries of both Shiro and Keith in the slightest.

Shiro made it to the cabin, the door unlocked as he got inside. He was out of breath his hands on his knees. "Keith?! Keith!" Shiro looked around the small wooden establishment—Lance doing the same as he walked inside without bothering to take his snowed boots off. He wrapped his hands around his shoulders. It was cold. Almost as cold as outside.

Looking to the side of the place Lance spotted the fireplace. A blanket laid on the ground in front of it. There were no embers, but sticking his hand in the ash Lance noticed the fire wasn't as cold as the rest of the cabin. Like a spark had been there only a few hours earlier.

"He's not here!" Shiro said in a panic as he searched the rooms again. Besides the open layout of the living room and kitchen, the one bedroom and small bathroom, there were no other places to look. "Was this all some wild goose chase!?" Shiro put a hand to his head. "Was this all for nothing? Lotor lying to us from the beginning in order to take Keith away forever!?"

Lance rubbed his chin. Despite how confident Lotor was, the way he acted when they were about to arrest him. He was a little in a panic, and if anything, he was willing to send them here to not let Keith die. Lance didn't think Lotor would just lead them here without any other evidence.

Picking up the blanket, Lance noticed on the ground there were bits of black hair. There was no possible way that could be Lotor's.

Lance glanced toward the bedroom, taking a look, besides the double bed and closet there wasn't much to the place. But the mat, it had crumples to it. Lance bent down and rolled it back, a cellar door under the fabric.

"Shiro get in here!" Lance yelled. Pulling up the cellar door with a shove a dark room underneath them laid silently. Lance didn't even use the ladder as he made a straight jump into the basement.

Shiro started his decent down the ladder.

The room was pitch black and Lance didn't have time to find the light switch. Grabbing his phone he turned on the flashlight, and was met with the very sight he was horrified of coming across. He dropped his phone the light turning off.

"Lance? Gosh I can't see a thing, where's the light switch—oh wait I think I got it. . ." Shiro trailed off as he was met with the same sight.

He was done up in chains, his hands pulled back far reaches onto the beam above. He was only in underwear showing off his many scars—all most likely curtesy of Lotor. Somewhere along the way his cast had cracked, leaving the bruised purple to his arm to shine through.

Keith's eyes were closed, not even slightly open. A long scar still bleeding ran across the side of his cheek.

"Keith. . ." Shiro said, walking slowly toward him.

Lance didn't have time to panic. Looking around the area he noticed a switch to the chains, he cranked it and they instantly fell loose. Shiro was the one to catch Keith, but their friend was unresponsive. "He's so cold, and gosh is this gasoline." Shiro held Keith tight, shedding tears with the unconscious boy in his arms. "We have to get him help. . .Lance. . . what is that?" Lance looked up, a smoke engulfing the roof above the cellar.

A fire? But the fireplace was cold, and they were in snow territory up in the mountains.

Lance's face lost colour as he looked toward the light switch. It must have triggered something.

"Shiro we all need to get out of here, now!"

Shiro tried to budge Keith but the chains were stuck. Held tight to the beams and not coming undone. "I can't, Lance, the chains, how do we get them off? Is there a key. . ." Shiro felt the panic and so did Lance.

This had been a trap, it always had been.

Lance took a deep breath.

"I'll try and put out the fire, you try and untie Keith."

Lance climbed up the ladder, he knew there was no cell service and by the time he'd get to the helicopter it'd be too late. He'd have to move fast.

When Lance reached the top he spotted the flames growing. The whole entire side of the kitchen burning through, and growing bigger. Lance's stomach sank, the stove looking to be the cause, but Lance knew there was a bigger reason behind the whole situation.

"Fire extinguisher, extinguisher? No why would Lotor keep an extinguisher when he's trying to kill us?" Lance tried to think of something, but besides maybe trying to keep throwing buckets of snow on the growing flames he didn't know of any options.

The fire grew closer, nearing the entrance door.

Lance looked back into the bedroom. There was a window, just large enough that Shiro and Lance could escape through.

Lance doubled back and shut the door to the bedroom to hopefully stifle some of the flames. He looked down into the cellar. "Shiro, how are you making out?" Lance yelled down.

"They're not coming off, and I can't find any key, any luck on your end?" Lance looked back, the smoke leaking through the door he'd just shut. This was getting bad.

 _Think_!

If Lance was Lotor where would he hide the key? Where could it. . .Lance's eyes locked on the closet.

Rushing over Lance threw the closet door open and strung on a string from a hanger was a key hidden inside a dark jacket.

It was like it was some sort of psychotic game for Lotor.

Jumping down again, Lance rolled his ankle slightly as he landed, but he was quick to recover, letting out a small yelp. "I have the key," he said, rushing over. Shiro grabbed it from Lance's hand and was quick to unlock Keith's wrist.

Lance took a good look at Keith's face, even now he was still beneath the light. This was super bad.

Coughing, Lance looked up and noticed the growing smoke.

"We have to hurry."

The two grabbed Keith and put each arm over a shoulder. Climbing up Shiro passed Keith over to Lance up top, the room now was filled with so much smoke it was hurting Lance's eyes. But he kept his grip on Keith.

Pulling him over to the window, Lance tried to open it, but of course it wouldn't open. There wasn't even a hatch for it, the window wasn't meant to be opened. Lance would have tried to look around the room for something, but it was getting harder to see. So he did what any sane person would do, he punched the window and let it shatter.

Glass stuck in his knuckle as he pulled back.

"Lance!" Shiro cried as he came from the ladder.

"We don't have time," Lance said, as he grabbed Keith's arm. Shiro did the same, the three of them maneuvering outside the broken window and into the banks of the snow. When they finally made it outside the two were out of breath.

"We're outside," Lance mumbled as he turned and saw the cabin going up in flames. The roof now catching on fire.

"Hey Keith?" Shiro tried tapping Keith's cheek. But it was no use. He wouldn't even stir. That was seriously bad. "He has a really weak pulse," Shiro mumbled after grabbing his brother's wrist. "Come on, lets hurry to Romelle!"

Walking a bit slower through the snow this time, Shiro carried Keith in his arms. Lance having draped his jacket over top of the unconscious boy like a blanket.

When Romelle saw the group, she was quick to aide them in bringing Keith inside the helicopter, the pilot instructed to fly for an emergency hospital before it was too late.

VvVvV

It was a bit nosier than Keith thought heaven would be. There was a lot of beeping. And blurred lights, it was hard to see. Better hide back in darkness.

"Hey I think he's awake Takashi." It was Adam's voice, and he wasn't dead, was he? Keith didn't want to think about that.

"Keith? Hey buddy. . ." that was Shiro's voice. Keith opened his eyes again, the light hurting slightly, but he blinked away the pain. Shiro was looking over him.

"Shiro," Keith said, he tried to smile, but he wasn't sure if it came through.

He wasn't dead, he was okay. Lotor really hadn't killed him. Unless Lotor had killed all of them, but no, it didn't seem that way.

Keith closed his eyes again. His whole body felt numb, I guess numb was better than the pain he'd already suffered.

When Keith did open his eyes again, it wasn't Shiro beside him, it was a boy with nice brown hair. "Lance," Keith mumbled.

He'd been staring out into space, but when Keith spoke Lance instantly smiled. "Keith, you're awake!"

Lance got off his chair and moved so his arms were resting on the hospital bed so Keith could see him better. "I was a little scared there; you were suffering from hypothermia pretty badly." Keith tried to move his hand, Lance grabbing it. Keith felt the softness to the bandages.

"Your. . hand. . ." Keith mumbled out.

Lance pulled back, he chuckled. "Oh this, I might have broken a window to save you, don't worry though, think about yourself."

"Myself. . ." Keith had never been told that before.

Keith let some tears slip from his eyes. "Hey, hey? Why are you crying Keith?"

He shook his head, as if to get rid of the tears, but they just kept coming. "I'm just, so glad. . .to be with people I care about."

Lance dropped a hand by Keith's cheek. "I'm glad for you to Keith, you're safe now."

It took Keith ten more days before he was allowed to leave the hospital. A new cast was placed on his arm, and he was put on a few medications to help with his pain. He'd have to be careful, and still recover over the next few weeks without any strenuous activity.

An arrest warrant was placed for Lotor, but he had yet to be found. Haggar had disappeared before her trial as well.

Not trusting the police, Adam arranged for some people from the military base to stand by as full protection just in case something were to occur, but Lance kind thought it was a little unnecessary at this point in time.

So after everything, things were just kind of normal for Lance. He still went back to the apartment, and the land lord had started showing Keith and Lotor's place after Shiro gave Keith's notice. Lance wasn't sure if he should stay, but in the end he decided he'd stay till his semester was over, mostly because he didn't have anywhere else to go, and the rent was still affordable. Sometimes he'd wake up though, and think he'd hear screaming from the other apartment. But no one was there, no one lived there, and Keith was safe.

Lance visited Keith bi-weekly, with his friend still recovering, not just physically, but mentally in a lot of ways. Adam and Shiro providing the support he needed.

It had been almost a month since they'd rescued Keith—and today happened to be the day Lance was going to spend the day while Shiro and Adam were gone.

Lance was working on some homework on the couch, while Keith sat and watched TV.

"So I hear your cast comes off tomorrow?" Lance asked to confirm.

Keith nodded. "Coran's coming here to do it for me."

Not going back to the hospital was probably a smart idea. It was a bit of a risk bringing Keith in the first place, but one they'd taken the chance on with Keith's life at stake.

Keith reached over for the remote, Lance passing it to him. Keith turned off the TV.

"So I've applied for school in September," Keith said, bringing it up nonchalantly.

"What! Really!" Lance went over and pulled Keith in a hug. Lance pulled back quickly though, remembering the personal space thing. "Oh sorry."

Keith shook his head. "No it's okay. . .it felt good actually. It's scary at first thinking about it, but like. . .how do I explain it, I feel comfortable with you Lance, I trust you." Keith rubbed the side of his cheek. "I actually. . .I kind of, well you see. . .I was wondering what we are?"

Lance tilted his head. "What we are?"

Keith nodded. "You come over all the time, and even though it's not always talking it's nice. But it feels different from friends. I don't know, maybe it's because I've never had a proper friendship."

Lance reached and touched Keith's cheek. "Keith, I'm whatever you need me to be. A friend, or more, I'm here for you. . .you don't have to be alone anymore."

Keith's face turned a shade red. He nodded, as Lance pulled his hand away.

Rubbing his fingers together Keith took a breath. "Next week, can you take me to your campus. . .and show me around. . .if that's okay?"

Lance smiled. "Yeah, I'd really love if we did that."

"And maybe. . .can we hold hands. . .just cause I'm getting used to things again, and crowded places are a little. . .I'm not sure, never mind. . ."

Lance reached and grabbed Keith's hand.

"Whenever you want to hold my hand Keith, I'll be there," Lance said.

Keith squeezed Lance's hand. And for the first time ever, Keith actually felt a smidge of happiness towards his feelings for another person, and the possibility that there were people out there that actually loved him for him.

* * *

So hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

I have plans for a one-shot sequel that will take place a few years into Lance and Keith's relationship, and that fic will resolve the Lotor stuff more soundly, but that probably won't be out for a while unless there is a lot of request for it!

Anyway appreciate all you people who've read my story. And Voltron is sadly over (in mixed resolutions) but we still all have fan-fiction for it, so lets unite in our love for cannon divergence and the fics people write/read to continue the Voltron legacy.

Kudos my friends! And thanks for reading!

LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
